Latale: A Memory's Venture
by Jack D. Ripper
Summary: Within the Depths of Time and Space, an unknown story is constantly turning, forever seeking it's final scenario. Will they arrive at their destination? In a search for Iris Livier, Kyiin a boy without any goal or intention continues to pace the chaotic world, in the end will he find Iris or just vanish into nonexistence?
1. Iris

Latale: A Memory's Venture

**_This is a story i made for latale its based on the characters goal to find Iris just like in the game but I added twist in the plot so the story wouldn't be exactly the same. _**

**XDD SORRY FOR THE LAME CHAPTER START, I'm really not that good in opening chapters especially when i have OC in it**

**I promise the story will get better along the chapters**

**Disclaimer: I do not own latale!(i wish i did), i own my OC kyiin which is my character in latale and luli my bestfriend's character in latale XP **

Chapter 1: Iris

"Is everything worth it now?" "Did Iris mean this to happen?" "Right when I got all the answers why does it lead to a new question?" I said to myself; "Foolish child" said the demon now in front of me. "You are wrong right from the start". "The start of it all, Yes I remember now! I Remember!"

**The Beginning**

"Can you hear me?" An odd voice said to me.

"Yes, who are you? Whe…" I answered

"Shhhhh, find me please. I need you come back to me." The odd voice said

I looked around nothing there was pitch darkness, then a small orb of light can shining down on me. I peeked at it there are four people walking at what seems to be a riverbank the view was beautiful it grew cherry trees everywhere like happiness was always present. They were laughing.

"Iris! Stop mocking my hair!" the boy with a curly hair cried out

"Aww C'mon Muwen your hair is so fluffy that it's bigger than your entire body" Iris insulted as she laughed.

Suddenly I recognize her voice the odd voice. Iris, who is she? What does she mean come back to me? What am I to her? The orb widen and sucked me inside, I fell to hard cement floor that I hit on my fall. And became unconscious.

When I woke up I was in an inn laid in a bed with blue and white stripes. I immediately stood and examined the area and the situation I was in. and suddenly the door flew open, a girl with black hair and enchanting green eyes stood in the pathway walking towards me she carried wet towel and place it above my head without permission to.

"So the boy who cried Iris has woken up already." She said enthusiastically.

"Excuse me?" I said insulted and curious.

"Well you did have a fever and you slept for 3 days and I was tendering you for the entire duration, and you talked in your sleep about Iris. So yeah, you are required to say thank you to me." She said to me comfortably

"Well, thank you but can you tell me where I am and who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Luli, a bard. You're in our inn at Belos the place where adventures start, or at least that's what they said."

"Nice to meet you Luli, but I'm gonna be honest with you I actually can't remember anything or who I am. All I remember is that I was looking through a hole and seeing a girl named Iris and a boy named Muwen with two others trailing behind them." I said scratching the back of my head in embarrassment

"Hmm, if that's the case then maybe you have amnesia and forgot everything, but still you need a name. I'm gonna call you Kyiin."She said smiling at me

_Kyiin why does it feel so right for me why is it like this?_

"So Kyiin" She said clapping her hands to take me out of my trance. I look at her and smiled she blushed a bit but I dismissed the idea of anything that might be irrelevant.

"How much do you know Iris?" she said waiting for my answer vigorously

"As of now nothing at all" I said looking down at my feet

She seemed disappointed at my answer. "I was hoping you'd know a lot about Iris she is the Hero of our land. But too little is known of her journey and about her"

"Can you tell anything about her?"

"Iris? Iris Livier? As I said very little is known about her, only being child of a Derr Clan, which is a known race of demon slayers, she was the last of the entire race, she set out on a journey to fulfill world peace and happiness but she failed only to stop to demon king from destroying everything by sacrificing herself, afterwards the pieces of her soul are fragmented and fused to her memories that scattered everywhere in this world; the comrades she once with was either dead or would not talk about the journey at all." She said kind of frustrated

"Oh, I'm sorry for making you tell things for me but I really need to know, because I'm going to find Iris she's not dead, she said to me to come find her and I will."

"She what? I do not believe you I have researched Iris and her journey from past records and saw nothing that gives a clue she's alive!" she said shouting at me horridly

"But that's your problem you stayed to where you're comfortable, at home! Did you ever to bother to find her comrades and ask them yourself?" I said already shouting at her till I realized there was no reason to shout so I simply sit back and stare at her expression. My blue eyes meet with green eyes and I saw something she had been wanting, freedom.

"Thank you for the accommodation I'll pay downstairs and leave now I have a silver haired girl to find." I said politely thinking if she will come with me. Because now I think of it nothing motivated me to find Iris I just want to and honestly I don't want to journey all alone be couldn't my mouth shut at times. I went downstairs and paid the bill to my care and accommodation. As I went out of the inn a new world greeted me I've never seen such a peaceful environment. The sunlight beamed at so brightly that I covered the top of the eyes to see clearly.

"Hey Kyiin wait up!" Luli said shouting from behind she was now wearing a school girl's white and red uniform with a huge bow in the center that it extends to her knee, her skirt only reaching half of her thigh and her black hair was pony tailed of two opposite sides, what's weird is, she was carrying a guitar what seems to be a corala rainbow guitar its transparent but with the color blue. "And how are you supposed to make a journey alone if you can defend yourself? She ask me frankly.

"I'll find ways.." I said but she cut me off "c'mon the priring valley is just beyond that gate, prirings can be really cute white their U-shaped body and round tails, they're also very easy to defeat. And I have to see what you can do, besides and don't want to do all the fighting whenever we got caught into trouble." She said smiling

"We?" I asked

"Yeah, didn't you hear the news I'm coming with you! I need to find Iris too, to satisfy my need to know everything about her journey I must know!" Luli said enthusiastically

And given that we went towards Rowen, the chief of Belos, and asked him about Muwen or where could he be. Rowen didn't answer us he simply gave us flyer of the lair of evil dragon, I got the meaning Muwen was in that dungeon, the reason why Rowen didn't bother to look at us or talk to us because he would simply looking at dead children. But Luli's motivation was unchanged she began to walk towards to direction of the dungeon, leaving me behind

_Once we exited Belos I knew this was the start of our journey ( it wouldn't be "my" journey anymore because Luli tagged along) Our goal to find Iris so I looked at horizon thinking how this journey ought to be._

_~CH. End~_

_~.^_

**_Actually the 1st chappie was the Invoke instance already but it went too long so i cut for an introductory(lame) chappie(its really lame sorry)_**

**_I'm gonna post 2nd chapter later today or tomorrow. just to get readers to think its not lame at all_**

**_Next Chappie: Into the Lair of the Evil Dragon_**


	2. Into the Lair of the Dragon

Latale: A Memory's Venture

**Chappie 2 is finally uploaded it took some time to finish**

**please welcome a new OC: Corelle! (someone else owns this char but I got permission!) ^^**

**This is my own story for latale so don't be suprised if there is a part contradicting the latale storyline because the plot is not based there just the characters **

**Now working on chappie 3 and I don't care if I don't have readers in this category! Let's write!**

Chapter 2: Into the Lair of the Dragon

**Luli's POV **

The sun struck my eyes like a lamplight emerging from darkness. The priring valley is beautiful as ever the forest gleamed beautifully towards the ancient forest a path we surely would take, after all we are going to the temple of Pluton where Muwen might be. The boy in front of me is still looking in the map confused as ever where to go,

_His brown hair follows the direction of the wind, as his blue eyes have the same shade as the sky it sparkles when the sun breaches through his confused face. _

I curse myself for even thinking something so random and irrelevant our mission was to find Iris that's all I need. After I posted the party list at the party board in Belos we went out immediately, but I'm not expecting anyone to join besides the people these days like to go to Atlantis rather than the lame Temple of Pluton.

"ARGHHH…. Where are we? All I know is we are in ancient forest then the path splits to three directions where do we go?" Kyiin shouted out frustrated

"Simple. There are two paths from here one goes to forest mine the other leads you to another two way path: One to Elias City and the other to the Temple of Pluton."

"Thanks, Luli I think I'd be lost wandering this forest if I went alone, I guess I was acting to brave without knowledge of what I'm about to do. *sigh*" Kyiin said disappointed

"You're pretty lousy at directions, but the lair of the Evil dragon is said to be a place that cannot be found without getting lost."

"Wow that's some way to cheer someone up." He said sarcastically

"Come on. Were burning daylight we don't want nightfall to fall upon us in this forest" I said trying to cheer him up. He simply smiled eyes closed, facing me.

_My Goodness Let It Die!_

**Kyiin's POV**

Luli lead the way to the Temple of Pluton since I'm pretty clueless on the directions I decided to trust her to the way and I'm not mistaken we arrived at the Temple with a mere 10 minutes of brisk walking.

The Temple of Pluton is just a vast utopia of destroyed towers and pillars some marked with some sort of ancient writing language. It's pretty odd that Bogles and Goblins lurk in the ruins. It is said that the Goblin King is lurking near the entrance to the Lair of the Evil Dragon. Along the way we encountered some Bogles and Boglees these round creatures that carries a short sword and a wooden shield tried to chase us but Luli grabbed my arm and lead me the upper part of the temple where the Bogles cannot reach us. I'm starting to get worried about Luli she was extremely silent on our way here and now her face was expressionless and her ambience was extremely heavy for me to ignore.

"Hey, everything ok?" I asked her

"Yeah I'm fine" she answered without any expression.

"If you're not ready for the dragon, we can practice at some bog-." I inquired but I she cut me off.

"NO! Remember our goal, it's to find Iris and you said to start by finding Muwen and ask him about Iris, there is not a part where we have to kill bogles or goblins, I'm here to help you find Iris not to help you kill bogles or Invoke!" she shouted

"I'm sorry, it's just that it's not in my philosophy to kill any monsters just to get stronger, because they live to there just the same as us killing those makes us worse. But now I think about it, the dungeon requires the hunter to kill a specific monster to open various gates meaning killing monsters was inevitable.*sigh*" She said to me tears swell up to her eyes

"I just don't want these hands to hurt anything ever again!" she said almost crying she was looking up now trying to hide the tears that will fall.

"I'm sorry for making you come with me in this journey but whatever you did before that you don't want to happen again, I promise that I'll do my best to avoid it." I said patting her back

"Yeah right might as well forget about it we need to kill Invoke if we ever want to find Muwen" she said

"Never forget what you believe, for what you believe is what you believe uniquely no one can take it from you nor try to change it for you." I said smiling to encourage her

"Whoa. Slow down Nerd brain, maybe you're not as dumb as I think" Luli said to me smiling

'What was that for?" I shouted but she kept leaving me behind trailing the pathway to the entrance of the dungeon.

After a long walk we finally reached the floor that contains the entrance but the Goblin King was in the way its hands hold a chained spike ball ready to bash anyone who come near. Luli grabbed my hand and dragged me to a near pillar to hide us both. She threw a metallic bar to the lower floor, the bar fell with a loud _CLANK ! _The Goblin King seemed to take the bait; it followed the sound and went down a floor. And with single nod to me I immediately got her point, we dashed toward the ladder that will lead us to the entrance the never minding the goblins that want to attack us we reached the ladder and started climbing. Luli was leading and I was in her heels then a goblin got a hold of my foot, I struggled to break free and finally kicked the goblin away from my heel but the kick was surprisingly strong it send the goblin down along with the rest of the ladder that is below me. I pay no attention to what just happened or the questions forming in my head. Once I reached the top of the ladder Luli was waiting anxiously for me to climb out of the ladder.

"There you are! I thought you got caught by the goblins and I have to go back to save you." She said relieved

"Hey, I'm not that weak, besides there something I need to-." I answered but she cut me off

"Not a good time. Come on let's go." She said to me

**The Lair of the Evil Dragon**

The lair of the Evil Dragon was very scary the lava flows meekly below us we were standing on a five bridged rock that connects to the other end where the door is, while many enemies approach us I started to take a fighting stance when Luli bursted out to the enemy crowd as fast as lightning, she stepped on the enemies shoulders bashing them with her guitar and throwing them into the lava. I happened to have an enemy closing in so I decided to fight it I tried to punch it but I missed and almost feel to the lava pit the lizard like enemy took its sword and tried to strike me suddenly I felt that all my body reflexes move on its own, I rolled to the side facing downward the foot extending upward hitting the enemy I pushed myself up and used my other foot to step the enemy's bent knee and the other foot as I kicked the lizard enemy so hard that it fell to the lava about five meters from me. Even I was shocked at what I've done, but more shocked as I looked on what Luli has done, she took down every single opponent left and was already waiting by the door for me

"Gee, for a girl who dislikes violence, you're really good at it" I said to her

"I strive for glamour and poise in every blo- wait. Was that a complement or an insult?" she asked me with her fist clenched pointing towards me.

I laughed hard and went through the door. As I enter the Chimera's hand threw me away. I hit the rock wall luckily the placed wasn't full of lava like the first one the Chimera, Nue has a head of a Lion a body of a Bull, arms of a dragon and a Tail of a snake. I'm dying to stand back up and help Luli fight the monster but I was paralyzed, the wound the Chimera gave me was with a paralyzing poison the agonizing pain finally sank in me, I screamed at the burning sensation my arm was feeling, Luli distracted by my screamed turn towards me and just them Nue hit her.

Luli stood back up, I feel pitiful and useless at the time Luli was being pounded by the monster and I stood there screaming on the pain the poison gave, I was like a child who wounded his knee and crying out the pain. Luli on the other hand was trying to hit Nue with her guitar and successfully landed a hit in the monster's face but with unfortunate circumstance her guitar slipped through her fingers and it landed away from her. She tried to get it but wasn't able to get it because Nue was blocking her path she decided to take Nue without a weapon and used Nue shoulder as a walking path, Nue ironically fell for the trap and scratch the surface of his skin roaring as he endured the pain he brought to himself, Luli the then kicked Nue in its neck and with a kick in mid air Nue landed to the rocks and fell Luli walked to grab her guitar exhausted, but she was walking at me the monsters suddenly sttod again for its final blow

"Luli behind you!" I shouted and closed my eyes for a hit but instead Luli only spun to the right avoiding the attack and jump high enough to kick Nue away from her. Nue staggered to the kick and landed on a hollow part of the platform. It broke, and Nue fell on the flowing lava its arms extending upward as if it was asking for help.

Luli ran to me and examined my injury, I feel ashamed, I wasn't of any help at all. I couldn't even look at her now.

"I-I-I'm sorry."

"Come on, you think Nue is a big deal? Check out the princess of Aioch, I heard she's extremely cruel. Well let's patch you up."

She played beautiful from her guitar amazingly enough my cut was healing fast as I listened to the beautiful music. At the end of the music my wound was completely healed after I looked at it I looked at her while she smiled.

I hug her. Her warmth cooling my cold skin from the feeling of near death.

"Thank you and I'm sorry" I said to her.

"No problem, apologize to me when I'm dead" she laughed and entered the room where Invoke might be.

As we entered the room we crouch to the sight of the Evil Dragon: Invoke, the dragon was the orange, its hands holding some sort of ball wings spread out and its breath was breathing hydrogen gas.

With no time to waste we dash towards the dragon hitting it with everything we've got Luli finally used magic for the first time since I met her, she used _Ice Fear _ and six ice spikes protrude the ground hitting Invoke, it seemed to be hurt judging by its roar. It flew away from us.

"Where do you think its going?" I inquired

"It should be in the Lava temple, just beyond that door" she said

We ran towards the door to find it locked. I tried picking the lock but there was no keyhole to begin with. With no choice left I kicked the door down but instead it flew towards the fleeing Invoke. Invoke enrage turn towards us breathing fire at us Luli ran towards it trying to hit it magic but nothing seems to reach we where only standing on a bridge like rock formation. Underneath us was flowing lava with bursting hot seams. Invoke flapped its wings to try to blew us away. Successfully it blew me away, not Luli she played some kind of music the creates slashes in midair hitting Invoke I was hanging on the edge of the bridge carful not fall at the pit of lava

Luli's POV

Invoke took the best out of me its fire breaths can only be avoided either going back or nearing it since the bridge wasn't that wide to escape by a side step a used water magic but it doesn't hit at all. Invoke's tail swung back and forth hitting me every time I get near it I was filled with cuts and bruises, I took caution that if it roars it will breathe fire at me again. Then Invoke's tail finally pounded me. I was on the ground barely able to stand, Invoke was already charging a big fire ball in its mouth preparing to hit me

_I could use some help right now! _ I thought but when I looked Kyiin was nowhere to be found.

Just when Invoke used its final blow. A girl with pink hair wearing a red dress with a short black skirt and an odd red crown like headdress came dashing past me, she has pink wings sticking out of her back and a Time and Space orb floating around her.

"Aero Slicer II" she shouted and a gust of wind sliced through Invoke. With its massive attack preempted I stood up to look for Kyiin, but he was now near the stunned Invoke

"Energy Boom" he shouted and has he created a energy through his hand Invoke glowed brightly and exploded to nothingness, we finally defeated the Evil Dragon but not without the help of that girl, She just stood there staring at us emotionless.

"Thank y-" I said approaching her but she cut me off.

"You're the kids who were hunting Invoke?" she asked us

"Yes, technically but we need to find Muwen and ask him where Iris is" Kyiin said to the pink haired girl. I punched his arm to tell him that he just blurted out our mission to someone we don't even know.

"Iris?" the pink haired girl asked

"Yes, we are looking for Iris, just like everyone." The brown haired boy answered

"Actually, looking for Iris is your choice not everyone's. Not me though, I find looking for a person missing for years, _irrational._" She said

"Well, It's your choice not ours" I said to her

"Well excuse me for helping. You're the one who posted available party list at Belos, And I really need Invoke's scale for welding a staff for myself" she said picking up a stray scale from the ground. "And now I have what I needed …..Chao!" she said to us turning her back on us

"Wait!.. you mean all you wanted is a scale from Invoke and you killed it? How improper! Invoke is live dragon too It can feel pain and ago-" I said angrily at her but she cut me.

"First of all, I didn't kill Invoke he did" she said pointing at Kyiin" "secondly; Invoke is a _agasura_ and is basically trapped in this dungeon never to die but never set foot outside the gates. Easily to say it never dies." She said looking at me as if I was knocked down by the facts she just shared.

_I may have not stepped outside the comforts of my home. But I'm not naïve either I have studied these things to relate to the world outside but I have never risked my life for the sake of learning the secrets of this world. It's something I learned from Kyiin so now I'm on the brink of death just to find answers to the questions that built me up for years._

_Also this girl is really getting the best of me and my temper._

"I know the facts don't rub it in my face" I said whispering to myself

"You know, you look somewhat familiar like someone I've seen before. Just like the other one who was looking for Iris. She also had a companion of a bard and she oddly looks like you" she said to me

_I said nothing my head start to ache badly. There was a few memories coming through my head like wildfire burning me as they reach me. But I can't even imagine clearly their vague figures._

"Well maybe this is the time I tagged along with the Iris seeker. I'm Corelle and I am willing to help you if you're willing to help me do my job. Besides if u two can't take on Invoke yourselves then try taking on Hyunmu?" she laughed maniacally

_Ouch..that was an invigorating insult, I'd like to tell Kyiin "Hey Kyiin can I punch her now?" but when I looked at him he was smiling widely_

"And what job would that be?" Kyiin asked her.

"You'll eventually find out." She smiled at us.

"But Kyiin!" I shouted

"C'mon Luli we could use some company other than us two right? It'll be fun!" Kyiin said to me.

"Sometimes I just don't get your attitude" I said looking away

Just then a glowing portal opened a meter away from us it seemed like some sort of portal we moved closer to it.

"I-I'm sorry guys, I can't go in there. Each person is only allowed once in that area. It's pretty much sacred savor every moment ion there." Corelle said to us "I'll meet you back in Belos looking forward to meet Iris Chao!..." she said and disappearing away.

"Let's go." I said to him

As I stepped into the portal it took me to the entrance of the dungeon.

**Kyiin's POV**

As we entered the portal I was transported to an area where there was no lava, _Finally!_

It was still the same as the lava temple only it had a large gazebo to its view. I waited for Luli but she never came.

_I wonder what happened._

Just then underneath the gazebo. Stood a boy with big curls in his hair he wore a natural outfit of Belos which was a Sarafan. _It's Muwen. Finally after all the things that happened I can finally talk to him about Iris. _

As I approached him he seemed rather scared backing away from every single step I take. That is until his guardian appeared in front of me.

**Zoe**

"BACK OFF!" she said

The girl floated in mid air, she had a huge plain white headdress with red gemstones attached to the top. The light in the lava temple might have affected my color differentiation sight since I'm seeing her hair as blue but it changes at the point of her scalp to pink.

"Muwen doesn't want to be part of this Tiamat. Zoe only wants to protect Muwen." She said

"Tiamat?" are you referring to me?" I asked but she tackled me with a large dragon like aura.

I fell down to the hard stone floor.

"Zoe has to kill Tiamat, Iris gave an order." She said lifting me up by my hair.

I screamed to the horrible pain she was bringing to me.

"Stop it Zoe!" Muwen said to Zoe.

"He's not Tiamat! Now stop killing people for me Zoe STOP IT!" Muwen shouted.

Zoe let go of me and went back to Muwen's side comforting him as he cries.

"Zoe only want what's best for Muwen, Zoe never wanted to kill, Iris gave me orders." She said

_Iris gave what orders? _

"I-I-I'm not Tiamat. But I want to know about Iris" I said aloud.

"Iris is a child of the Derr Cla-" Zoe said but I cut her off

"I know! Where can I find her?" I shouted at Zoe

"Another Iris seeker? Iris gave me orders." Zoe said

"I'm tired of this! Just tell where to find her and I'll be in my way!" I shouted irritated

"I can't remember. After we fell on the depths…I can't reme-mber anything." Muwen stated

"Go ask Kazno" Muwen said.

"Great! Now where can I find Him?"

"I can't remember" Muwen stated lost in his stare to the horizon.

Suddenly Zoe approached me with horrid eyes and a guttural voice that's sounds like a demon's

"Stupid human! Making Muwen try to remember things he doesn't even know" she said

"Don't remember Muwen its better not to remember. Zoe knows what's best for you." She said

"No I must help the Iris seeker" Muwen protested but Zoe returned her guttural voice

"Zoe knows what's best for you!" she said and Muwen stood aback frightened

"As for you stupid human! The Kazno you're looking for is long dead if you want to find someone who's dead go to their memory fragment. Kazno has one in the Fairy Castle, Now go we don't need you here Iris seeker, I'll see you again in the depths of the caverns of the dead!" Zoe said throwing some kind of scroll at me. I picked up the scroll and made my way out of that place as soon as possible

_Finally, now I have to find Luli._

As I exited the dungeon Luli was sleeping on the stone floor. Corelle stood at the entrance waiting for me. It was already nightfall I never noticed the time I took to talk to Muwen and Zoe

"What's up?" Corelle asked

"She beat me up, but she gave me this scroll, Zoe that is" I said to her "what happened to Luli?"

"She got stressed waiting for you so she decided to sleep for a while, Can you hand me that scroll?" Corelle said

I approached the sleeping Luli as I give Corelle the scroll to examine

_Sleeping Luli, not as violent as awake Luli but not as peaceful as smiling Luli._

_Wait what the hell am I thinking?_

"Lu-" I said to Luli but Corelle cut me off

"This is a Iris memory fragment! There are thousands scattered that contain Iris' memories but it can't be seen until we obtain a space-time fragment stone." Corelle said

"Great where can we find one?" I asked doubted that'll she take that question as stupidity

"Fairy Castle it's a space-time zone and it bound to have a fragment stone there" she said

"Perfect, Zoe said that Kazno's memory fragment is somewhere in Fairy Castle" I said

"Then let's go!" the pink haired girl headed towards the next city Elias, As I carry sleeping Luli to follow her since obviously I don't know the way either.

_Amidst the trouble and pain that happened today, at the end instead of thinking about it I just stared to the girl I carry._

_Sleeping Luli._

**_HOPED YOU LIKED IT!_**

**_**_I'm gonna have an Iris memory flashback in the next chappie._**_**

**_Chappie 3: Fairy Castle (Oberon and Titania)_**

**_*TYRO*_**

**_^.~_**


	3. Fairy Castle

Latale

Chapter 3: Fairy Castle

**Chappie 3 is finally posted it took a while to finish It went longer than I thought it would be. Nah what the Hell I don't have readers anyway XDDD**

**If anyone does thanks!**

**NOTE: In Iris Memory fragments, It always an Iris POV but the thoughts that are _Italicized _are Kyiin's thoughts**

**Disclaimer: Doesn't own Latale**

**Kyiin's POV**

Elias city, the center of all trade and industry, it happened to be the center of the alliance of all the cities with exception of city of Aioch, who desired to live independently from the alliance,

By midnight we arrive at Elias city, the city was still huge and full of lights by that time. I was so sleepy I hardly noticed that Corelle was already asleep; her magic wings carry her only on a straight path. I guided her to a nearby inn where we were accommodated. After the transaction has been completed I was guided by the servants which room we were assigned. The room was a simple wooden room with two beds a table and window overlooking Elias city.

I slowly placed Luli on the bed near the window. After which I guided Corelle to the top of her bed. Her magic seemed to fade as the wings started to vanish, she fell on the bed laying on her side her hair covering her face, and I wipe it away from her face. And returned to the window looking at the people who seemed happy walking to their destination. Although I was exhausted and tired I couldn't sleep at all I tried laying on the floor where I'm supposed to sleep but to no luck; I still couldn't sleep so I decided to take an early morning stroll to the city.

"Young traveler, would you be interested to visit the space-time zones?" A black merchant asked me.

"Space-time zones?" Although I heard it before from Corelle I still had no idea what it was so I decided to ask the merchant.

"Huh? You don't know?" "These are areas that are stuck between a temporal loop not only in time but space as well. Instance dungeons are areas stuck on a temporal loop of time. That would explain why the monsters there only die temporarily but will keep on reviving until the source of the loop is destroyed." The merchant said

"That would explain why Invoke won't die?" I asked

"Invoke is only an example of a monster stuck in the instance dungeon where the temporal loop is present, the lair of the evil dragon is a type of instance that would revive the dead after the cause of the change of its pattern has left the loop. But there are other instances that can revive the dead monsters inside the loop immediately after they die, the best example would be-" "Oh, I'm sorry am I hurting your brain?" The merchant said

I grinned at the comment. And the merchant laughed at me.

"The space-time zones have a temporal loop in space as well. That the reason they aren't connected to the land mass we are in and can only be entered by drinking a capsule that defies the space and time frame and take you to them. But each of the capsule can only take you to one specific part of the entire space-time loop, the Fairy Castle is the nearest and has a small area of the loop. Therefore not much of my secret ingredient for the drinking capsule is needed to travel there. The more you went further into the space-time loop the more amount of my secret ingredient is needed. And so the prices for these capsules increase as well." The merchant said

"Wait. Your secret ingredient? You sell those capsules?" I asked

"Yes, Yes I do." "Would you like to buy one?"

"I wish I could but I have no money to start with. Perhaps I can borrow money from Corelle but then again she might not give some" I frowned

"Wait did you just say Corelle?"

'Yeah?"

"Then I'm giving you a capsule for free I owe my life to Corelle, I should have died in Orca Beach if it wasn't for her." He said giving me a pack of capsules with a label of Fairy Castle.

"And If you like to earn some money. I can offer you a quick quest if and only if you want to" He said to me.

**Luli's POV**

When I woke up from a comfortable bed. I examined where I was, I looked out the window and saw Elias City. Kyiin must have carried me towards this inn. I looked at the other bed and saw Corelle still laid in a comfortable position she was chewing on her pillow and murmuring something I can't understand. I looked for my brown-haired companion. But wasn't able to find him. I started to get worried on that no-good-for-anything boy I stood up looking for something to eat.

_Maybe I'll eat Corelle_

I thought and laughed to myself. The door swung open revealing a tired and sleepy Kyiin on the doorstep.

"There you are! How long were you gone? And why do you look so tir-" I shouted only to find him putting a piece of bread at my mouth to shut me up.

"How long were you up? I took care some business from a merchant last night. And manage to earn some money for us." He said

After finishing my first meal after deciding to go on this journey I answered only with a smile.

Corelle started to awaken as well. She stood up and went to the bathroom, afterwards she took one of Kyiin's bread and ate it.

"Everyone ready for Fairy Castle?"

"Yeah" I answered

"Well I hope you two have enough money, because I certainly am not gonna pay for the transport of the both of you." She said

"Come again? What transport? Can't we walk there?" I asked completely unaware of where we are going

"Taken care of" Kyiin said showing a bag filled with some sort of orbs that are labeled Fairy Castle.

"Woah, How did you get all these?" she asked Kyiin

"The word Corelle did the trick. And some errands too" Kyiin said smiling.

Corelle stood and smiled I guess were going now?

"No were not!" I shouted

"You guys haven't paid the bill for the room" I said

"Oh yeah I completely forgot" Kyiin said. Turning away but Corelle took him by the shoulder and shove him away from the door.

"I'll do it, since it cost you much trouble just to get those capsules."

After a while Corelle came back and we were ready to leave. I drank the capsule first and felt a little odd. The floor that was supporting me was sucked into abyss. I fell and landed on a different area. I stood up waiting for them. But Kyiin was waving his hand to signal that their already a few meters ahead of me.

"Where are we?" I asked

"At Fairy Forest if we follow the path straight ahead we'll reach Fairy Castle"

The Fairy Forest was a glowing mystic forest. The variety of colors was so splendid it was starting to get weird. The mushrooms, trees, and bushes glowed at different colors, colors that usually aren't the proper colors for them.

We went straight to the right path to the Fairy Castle. Corelle casted her wings open and flew straight Kyiin was trailing behind her while I was following the both of them. As we went further to the forest the weirder it gets so weird that at first this is the type of place that six year olds want to go but eventually I change the thought to a place where crazy people can go crazier.

_Well how many times in a day can you see a mouse dressed like a sorcerer, has a wand and summons trash cans to charge at you? _

I put the thought on hold as I looked at Kyiin. We were following Corelle and because she is at flight she doesn't mind the mobs of creatures coming towards her. Kyiin on the other hand got the attention of the creatures and shoved them off out way. He seems pretty confident of what his doing now. Unlike before. I noticed that he was wearing a knuckle guard on his hands

"Kyiin? When did you get knuckles?" I asked while running

"Huh? I got this last night I bought it at the weapon shop. Pretty sweet right? The vendor Toma said it was called Lamia Golden Knuckles so I bought it."

"So you're saying that you are now a guardian?" I asked

"Huh? What are you talking about?" what guardian? I'm not guarding anything?" he said still shoving away the enemies that seemed to go to a traumatic sleep as they fall to the ground

"A guardian it's a fighter class they use knuckles as weapons they're pretty good at fighting hand to hand." I said starting to climb a very long ladder as Corelle flies higher

"Ohh.. Nah… I don't care what anymore my brain will just hurt anyway."

By the time we reached the top of the ladder. There was a huge tree that stretches up for miles and a small hole that is said to be the entrance. Corelle entered in and we followed her inside.

The Inside of the Fairy Castle were large holes that stretch upward going in circles. Corelle entered one of these holes and flew though them to the other side. We looked up on how we could climb a smooth surface without sliding back. Corelle then slid back to the area where we are.

"Wrong one. This must be the one that leads to the King's and Queen's room." She said pointing on one of the holes.

She slipped inside the hole and flew upward now when we looked up we could hear some rumbling sounds to the area above.

I immediately started to climb the holes Kyiin was behind me. But the surface was so smooth that I slipped back down and fell on Kyiin.

"Ouch! Watch it."

"Sorry." I said to him

After a couple of tries again and ending up the same. I finally gave up and looked at Kyiin.

He grabbed my hand and escorted me to the backside of the castle's lobby

"About time you give up. Now what does that look like to you?" He said to me

"Stairs"

As soon as we climbed the stairs Corelle was sitting in the floor waiting for us.

Oberon the Fairy King who was wearing a king's attire with a ridiculously large crown on his head was facing away from his wife Titania who wore a white torned dressed and decorated with flowers gleaming blue.

"Just because you guys are stuck in a time loop, that doesn't mean you can argue everyday with the exact same reason!" Corelle shouted.

The King and Queen only let out an _hmph _and look away farther from each other.

"That's your prize, even though I did all the work" Corelle said pointing at the red pillar across the room.

"Sorry about that Corelle, can you hand me the scroll?" Kyiin asked her and she handed the red scroll that I never knew about.

"Kyiin approached the pillar and placed his hand and on the pillar and the other on the scroll. Light glowed from him. And he closed his eyes as if in a trance. I watched him closely and decided to I'd like to see what he's looking inside the memory fragment. So I placed my hand over the scroll and the other on the pillar I placed my forehead on Kyiin's. I think it bothered him but he still kept his eyes closed, and so did I. and I fell to the memory fragment's contents.

_A brown skinned guy with brown long locks talking to a fair skinned woman with short cream hair wearing a wool dress and studded black pants._

"_Chon Palm, where is the Durendal? They brown haired guy asked_

"_Let it go. Iris doesn't know how to use it anyway. Only Serenne knows but as long as I keep her busy she can't help Iris to fulfill her duty. Gatia Sue only put the cold hearted monster to sleep. But it's ready to awaken real soon Kazno Nas, real soon." the cream haired woman laughed_

"_You Idiot! Are you trying to kill us all you can't let that monster to awaken again? That would ruin everything Iris worked for." Kazno asked_

"_I'm just bored. I want to mix things up for a change." Chon said putting a pout in her lips_

"_It was inevitable anyway. Just don't forget reality. This world's pretty cruel for the likes of you and me." Chon Palm said_

"_Thanks for the tip, I'll be sure to remember kill you after were done." Kazno said _

_Chon gave an agreeing nod and laughed. And faded to black. _

I snapped out of my trance. And looked at Kyiin his eyes are still closed but the memory fragment ended how come he hasn't ended his trance yet.

"You can't see the memory inside Iris' soul fragment. I'm surprised he did." Corelle said still scolding the King and the Queen.

"No one can see Iris' memory fragments except the iris seekers and they end up dead afterwards. Or so I heard" Corelle said as I looked at her in an angry grin.

"Don't worry yet little bard that kid still have some fight to offer us." Who's memory fragment was in the pillar.

"Kazno's I think, it was just a conversation with a girl named Chon Palm." I said to her.

Corelle's hands clenched into fists. "Chon Palm? Don't worry we'll get to her." She said keeping her head down trying to control herself.

_But why?_

* * *

><p><strong>Iris' Memory Fragment<strong>

"Muwen!" I said he answered me with a smile

"I want to fulfill my role in this world. And I would love to have you with me along the way." I said to him

"I would love to come with you Iris! But you have to promise me when we get back you'll play with me in the meadows!" Muwen said to me.

"Sure! I would like that Muwen!" I shouted.

_Things start to go a bit vague. I couldn't see anything clearly._

"Muwen! Start lowering the lever!" I shouted

Muwen lowered the lever and the gates crashed down the escaping monster that looks like a gian turtle destroying parts of its shell and the gates' spikes punctured the insides of its shell. The monster roared in pain. And the space was starting to get distorted. A huge black hole appeared out of nowhere. Sucking the monster inside along with the entire area. Muwen and I tried to hang on to something but the suction was too strong we were bound to get sucked. Just then when my hands slipped and I was eventually sucked into the abyss our scarlet haired friend came and grabbed my hands. Muwen was still hanging on my foot crying.

"Hang on!" the scarlet haired woman. Shouted at us.

She used all of her strength to pull us up out of the balck hole and into the soil after where climbed up the black hole closed.

"Thanks Shaowee!" I said to her. She only manage to smile because of her exhaustion

_Shaowee?_

* * *

><p><strong>Kyiin's POV<strong>

I snapped out of my trance. And opened my eyes. Corelle was sorting through the loot present inside the room of the King and Queen. Luli was looking at me.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"The King and Queen wants us out of here they offered a prize to pick one of there treasures and get out." Luli said to me.

I looked at the couple that is still angry at each other and with us.

They only looked at me with awe, pride, anger, and something like pity.

I sorted the looted looking for something quite unique but all I can see was gold watches jewelries, crowns, coins, and chalices. But out of all those I found a blue framed sandglass it looked different from the rest of the loot since the loot were all gold and white. So I took it and placed it in my satchel. Corelle got a diamond necklace that she wore and ask to have it from Titania. She agreed Luli asked something from Oberon but I couldn't see what it was. I went to the young couple and asked permission to take the sandglass but…

"I said take one and leave you Idiots!" Titania said throwing gold coins at me.

"Okay guys take one Elias capsule and let's get out of here." Corelle said to us giving us a capsule labeled Elias.

I took the capsule and drank it I end up on Elias city in front of the Palace. After a while of walking we finally made it back to the inn we where accommodated before.

"Hey guys? Where are we going now?" I asked

"I don't know you're the one who wanted this journey. Didn't you think this through?" Corelle said to me

"I guess I didn't I'm sorry. The only thing in that memory is some scarlet haired girl named Shaowee. I'm sorry guys looks like I'm on a dead end."

"Not just yet. Shaowee you say?" Luli asked

"Shaowee is the musician at the city of Yong Gyoung, it's just a couple of miles from here we can get there in no time." Corelle exclaimed

"Great now we have a destination for tomorrow Now let's go get some shut eye please." Luli answered delightly. And Corelle lay by her bed and started to fall to sleep.

At early morning I roused up to sleep only fo find Luli sitting on her bed.

"Luli what are you doing still up?" I asked my voice was still hoarse from the face that I just woke up.

"Huh? Oh you're awake. Go back to sleep" Luli said to me.

"Not until you sleep first." I said

"Okay then let me just finish this."

She was holding some kind of music box the brown box that are plated gold has four vaults that hold the metal cylindrical pins. But only one out of the four vaults has their respective cylinder pins. The Music box comb teeth weren't arranged from a high note to a low note. Instead it is divided into a four sets of the same pattern of the metal combs.

"What are the other vaults for?" I asked her still rubbing my eyes to see clearly.

"The music box isn't complete. Oberon said to find the other pins and complete the music box He said It will unlock something. But I don't know where to find it, He said to ask musicians" Luli said

"Then ask Shaowee she's a musician right? We'll be meeting her tomorrow."

"Maybe but the music box's secret I wanna know it so badly." She said to me pouting her lips.

"Sure you can. Soon but for now can you just go to sleep?" I asked her and she nodded

She rotated the ratchet lever and winds it up to its fullest playing the music contained in the music box. It was a soothing music but it ended but quickly after a while it started playing again. I think it needs to find the three other cylinders and complete the music piece but for now I looked at Luli now laying on her side her hands still holding the music box. I wiped the stray hair from her face and smiled. I relax and lay on the floor and let the soothing music lull me to sleep.

~.^

_**Hope you enjoy it! I just wanted to add the music box thing so bad. I got LSS on the tune for the Story of Evil(Music box) GO VOCALOID!**_

_**The Music box tune was Story of Evil divided into Four parts. the one playing was Daughter of Evil tune. the 3 other pieces are yet to be found.**_

_**Just to let you not get confused with the tune that Luli was playing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the tune in Story of Evil (But it's so cool!) go listen to it!**_

_**Next Chappie: Shangri-La**_

_***TYRO***_


	4. ShangriLa

Latale

Chapter 4: Shangri-La

**CHappie 4 is now posted~!**

**this was actually done in a hectic schedule and in partials so don't expect a very wholesome plotline (when I meant not very wholesome it means not directly connected, don't think anything else please and thank you)**

**I love Shaowee she's my fourth favorite boss in latale(next to Ocean King, DMP and HELL), but you can only battle her via scenario quest but she's still awesome.**

**Erhu- is a 2 stringed instrument from China, most commonly known as China's violin, it produces sharp sound and is strung by a bow similar to a violin's. Just to let you know :)**

_It was a dark place… "Am I floating freely here? Is this were it all started?"_

_That dark place where everything about me seem to have started, I have no memories prior to from that place, surely I have some memories before I saw that bright light shine down to me. Nevertheless, I cannot remember anything at all._

_However, this place was different. The ball of light that shone on me was now at least ten feet from me going upward. I was lying, no floating with my head facing the white orb. However, even if I am facing that orb, I can't reach it, No matter how far I go up. Even if I reach it, what will it do?_

_I drifted slowly upside down, which I did not know which way was up or down, so I based it on my waking position. There was a red and orange glow it was faint and blurry. Beside it is, what seemed to be a purple rose, I wondered what a rose would be doing there, and besides I have never seen a purple rose before. It was weird that the purple rose has a red stain on it. Suddenly I felt pain hitting me in the head. Again, and again_

_That's when I realized what was hitting me._

**Kyiin's POV**

I woke up in a moving carriage. Traditional though, it was pulled by a horse with a hood and supplies in the back. I felt like I was on a totally different era, knowing the latest technology from Elias, that can teleport you from one city to another.

"Where are we?" I asked

"In a carriage on the way to Aioch" My black haired companion said as she raised her blue guitar away from my head.

"Wait Are you hitting me with that guitar?" I shouted

"Well it's about time you wake up; you've been sleeping on the entire journey. And being the guy on the group you should be the one carrying us when we accidentally sleep rather than being the one carried by two women your age!" She shouted at me.

"I'm Sorry, How long was I out?" I asked scratching the back of my head as I gave an embarrassed chuckle.

"Long enough for us to reach Aioch! And also you missed the view on cherry lake. It was gorgeous!"

"Oh, by the way Shaowee sends her apologies. Plus she told us where to find the next Iris fragment."Luli answered in delight

I looked at our new piece of Iris fragment as I wonder how and what happened in Shangri-La

**~flashback~**

We arrive at the city of Yong Gyoung at dawn. The sun will rise on the gorgeous city in minutes and still we have everything on dead end.

After what happened in Fairy Castle everything completely reached a dead end, I have nowhere to go. No new destination, No news about Iris still being alive, No idea where she might be, and even still I have no reason to find her. But in that dead end there was a small hole that could open our path to Iris. Just when I heard the name _Shaowee_

Once we reached Yong Gyoung, Luli and Corelle was desperate for sleep. They went to a local inn and made an accommodation, I promised to follow them after I fix something up.

Looking for Shaowee isn't that hard at all. I ask some locals where she might be, they replied that Shaowee sits in the center of Yong Gyoung playing beautiful music to soothe people, so it's just a matter of waiting for her to arrive and bother her.

Although I'm restless I still manage to be energetic I went sightseeing in Yong Gyoung the city was larger than Elias but apparently the population in Yong Gyoung is much less than Elias'.

I asked a couple of people about Shaowee and Iris; and they were happy to help an innocent traveler. They said that Iris once came to Yong Gyoung to seek for people to go with her and fulfill world peace; Shaowee was the one who responded that, however Iris and Muwen were asked to slay an agasura demon that has been terrorizing locals that live in Arcadia a place near Yong Gyoung. Iris defeated the demon and along with its sanctuary the Shangri-La it was plunged into an alternate dimension consisting of a temporal time loop. They said that Shaowee joined Iris' party and head out to seek a place known as Valhalla but never to return, Shaowee did return months after the entire world has thought Iris has vanquished for good, they said she returned with cuts and bruises no one sane can do to anyone, she made it back to Yong Gyoung just when she was out of energy to continue, and fainted. When Shaowee awoke no one in the village could make her talk about the journey at all. She only tells the happy parts of their journey. Especially the stories were she and Kazno were together. Some say that she values her erhu more than her life; some say that the erhu has something to do with Iris being gone. It was no doubt that Shaowee's erhu was a piece of Iris' memory fragment.

By the time I stop asking questions to the local folk of Yong Gyoung, I was tired and sleepy, not to mention Shaowee hasn't arrive at her said spot. I went back to the inn to find two sleeping raged girls. It seemed they had a cat fight the pillows were thrown across the room some a ripped and the furniture provided in the room was completely out of place or destroyed.

_Looks like I won't have money after I'm done paying this._

Corelle was lying on the bed face down and her blanket doesn't cover her right foot. I left her in that position knowing that they might be a bit grumpy from the lack of sleep and hit me. Luli was lying in the floor like she collapsed in that place and was sleeping as cutely as ever.

_Not that idea again!_

By the time I was going to lie to bed soothing music played from the statue in the center of Yong Gyoung. Surely that was Shaowee playing her erhu I immediately stood up and left the room but before I meet Shaowee I went back to the room and pick up the sleeping Luli Bridal style and lay her onto the bed.

By the time I arrived at the place where Shaowee was performing. There was a huge circle surrounding her, a group of people that has closed their eyes to just listen to her beautiful music I excused myself for my rudeness of shoving them away as I made my way to Shaowee by the time was In front of everyone Shaowee was wearing a traditional Yong Gyoung outfit with flower designs on her fit duster like dress, her scarlet hair unites with the wind and are blown beautifully to the direction of the wind. She was playing her erhu of what seemed to be the same piece of Luli's music box. I listen to it intently memorizing every note it gave.

_Exactly the same_

But at the point where Luli's music box was suppose to stop she continued to a different piece the transition was beautiful it was sudden and uncalled for but still I feel like it's part of the song. The melody soothes me, the music was sad and melancholic it affected me much by bringing tears to my eyes but I never let it fall. I don't know why but I feel a bit related to the meaning of the music even if it has no words in it. The emotion of the music really made a point to the listeners.

By the time Shaowee finished her performance. There was a huge wave of hands clapping the crowd cheering her name and others whistling to support her. Shaowee bowed in front of the crowd and smiled as she walks away. I was devastated and ran towards her. A group of people covering my way to her I struggled and finally I made it to the fountain near the statue. She was just sitting there until she noticed I was looking at her.

"Hmm? Can I help you?" Shaowee asked me innocently

"Yes, I have heard you've been with Iris. I need to find her." I said

"Hmm. Are you traveling alone?" She asked.

"No, actually my friends are in an inn resting."

_Did I say right are they already my friends? I don't know about that but it seems we are stuck on the same situation and helping each other out._

"Bad… Anyways if you're just an ordinary traveler I can't tell you anything about Iris, It would ruin your purpose." She answered

"What do you mean ordinary? Aren't we all ordinary? I mean I don't look like a monster. Do I?" I answered smartly

She laughed before answering my question.

"You define ordinary for everybody… How intriguing, anyways traveler by any chance do you know anything about Iris' journey?" she asked me now staring at me confusingly

"None" I plainly answered

"None?"

"None" I said firmly

"Strange… Iris was a good friend of mine. She helped me achieve many goals and take out the boredom out of my life. Sometimes when face a dreadful journey with the certain goal of never coming back. The journey has really put me at the brink of giving. But still it was fun!" She told me

"Look, I need to find Iris I don't even know wh-"I tried to say but she cut me off

"What is that in your satchel?" she asked pointing at the sandglass I have taken from Oberon and Titania.

"Huh? It's just a sandglass from Oberon and Titania. I don't think it has relevance to Iris or anything although I don't even know why I picked that out of all the gold inside the castle" I said as I give the sandglass to her

"Oh yes it does matter." she said inspecting the sandglass from every angle before handing it back to me

"What are you –"she cut me off again

"Listen traveler, I want you to go alone for this quest. It's not safe for your friends to come. Only the Iris seeker can fulfill this duty." Shaowee said looking at the view of the red crop field beside Yong Gyoung

"But I am the Iris seeker. At least that's what Zoe told me." I said scratching the back of the head and smiling."

"I know, I can tell you'd be the Iris seeker. How did I know? Don't bother asking"

"Listen Iris Seeker by midnight the space loop of Arcadia will cease and start all over. Meaning you won't get lost inside it. Go there and enter the dungeon consisting of the time loop."

"Why would I want to do that?" I asked

"You want an Iris' Memory fragment right? Then do it for me. At the end of the dungeon lies Hyunmu's room, you have to defeat the agasura and take a cloud from its shell."

"Clouds? How the hell did it get to its shell?" I got confused over the topic at hand and started looking like a dumb kid.

"You'll understand when you get there. Now once you got the cloud bring it to me and I'll exchange it with a memory fragment. In order to stop the abomination that the people of Yong Gyoung started I must permanently destroy Hyunmu along with the treasure inside it loop." She told me seriously

"Will you do it?"

_I thought hard about it. I'm going to risk my life again to battle that demon whatever it's called and this time I have to do it alone as Shaowee said or I won't get the Iris' Memory fragment and my nonsense quest will end quickly without satisfying results_

"I will. I will do it" I said firmly

Shaowee smiled at the comment.

"Also, I just want to ask you about the music you were playing." I asked her. She seemed to be dumbstruck by my question

"What about it?"

"You see my companion obtained a sort of music box with exactly the same music piece as you played. Only that it plays the first part of the music you created. I was wondering what was that music and where can I find the other pieces"

"Your companion got that music box huh. It was the Dark Moon Princess' music box, she gave it to Oberon and Titania as a gift to allow us to obtain the space and time fragment to open the deepest part of the space-time loop. But it wasn't complete Dark Moon Princess took out the cylinders out of it leaving the first one and gave the metal cylinders to the people in our party."

"Do you know to whom she gave them. I wanted to complete that music box to please her and her rants about it."

Shaowee laughed at me.

"Dark Moon Princess kept the last piece gave one to Levi and one to Chon Palm. But they've been missing since Iris' journey ended years ago." If you want to complete that music box for your girl I suggest you go to Dark Moon Princess in Aioch, you'd be surprised how that small thing has a lot to do with Iris." Shaowee commented

_And with that I have a new destination after this. I'm not gonna let our journey face a dead end again I don't want to deal with cluelessness ever again. And besides that Luli's music box is somehow connected to Iris. How?_

By evening I was able to go back to our completely messed up room. I wasn't going to tell them where I'm going tonight but I have to get it done before dawn. Or else they'll try to find me and everything will go out of place. When I got back, Corelle nowhere to be found, Luli manage to sit up and play her music box, I don't think she wants to look on what she and Corelle did.

"Hey" I said to her. As if it is the easiest thing to say to her. Well it is… whatever.

"Hi did you sleep well?" She asked, she must have thought I got some sleep too.

"Yeah slept pretty well, but what exactly did you do to the place?" I asked

"Long story, we trashed the place because she thinks it's an insult to any music player to use their guitar as a bashing weapon."

"GRRRR… That girl has really put me in a state of mental paralysis and honestly it's not going to be pretty when I snap"

"Okay how will I know you're under your mental paralysis thing?" I laughed hard. She seemed take my joke as insult and turned her head away from me.

I laughed hard again...

"Kyiin… When I said I want to go with you in this journey… I meant till the end 'kay? No matter where we go… I'm going with you" she said seriously. You sometimes I just don't get them. They're angry then suddenly their all serious, I mean make up your mind!

"Whe-Where did that come from?

"Just promise it" She told me seriously looking deep into my eyes. I felt a warm sensation climbing up my cheeks

"I-I" I stuttered…

Just then Corelle swung the door open.

"Get changed!" she shouted carrying a new pack of clothes and throwing it to the bedside.

"What?" I said looking at what I'm wearing, from what seemed to be a now black jacket of what I'm wearing before…

"You two look like you haven't bathed for days!" she exclaimed

"Hey! I just took a bath this morning that's not very appropriate to say." Luli said

"Well your clothes don't actually seem to declare that… So I took the initiative to buy you two some new clothes."

"Well, why don't you bought yourself one, you look a bit dirty too" Luli said to her pointing on her red dress that was covered with a few smudges of dirt and earth

"Ha! That's why I have a bank… I have four sets of this outfit and a bank that's like a wardrobe now; surely I can get new clothes from every city via their bank." Corelle exclaimed

"Well maybe if you said that before, Kyiin and I won't be such dirty companions like you wanted!" Luli was completely angry at Corelle. And I was not in the mood to watch them destroy the room all over again.

"Okay both of you out!" I said as I pushed Luli out of the room.

"I'm not gonna let you trash the room all over again, I'm gonna fix the room and take a bath. Why don't you two get together and take a stroll in the city?" I asked

"wait-" Luli exclaimed as I closed the door of the room in their faces.

_Wait I just closed to door in their faces that's got to be harsh and uncalled for. I better say sorry if they ever come back. As of now I have to fix the place up._

After a while of sorting what are the trash and completely trashed furniture. I was able to fix the place up a bit, although I couldn't do anything on the destroyed parts of the furniture and pillows I decided to put them in trash and pay for them along with our accommodation.

_Wow the money that merchant gave me is really going to be in the hands of the innkeeper because of all this._

After fixing up the place and taking a bath. I wore the new outfit Corelle gave me. It was a simple long sleeved with shirt with the sleeves puff out. The second layer of the outfit was a short sleeved orange shirt with matching gold outlines and a brown cotton belt. The pants fit perfectly on me, though it was just a simple brown pant.

_I have to thank Corelle about this because it fits me perfectly, She so lucky to get my proper size still._

By the time I finished it was nightfall. The two haven't returned and I'm starting to get worried. I still need secure that they sleep tonight so I can sneak out by midnight and do Shaowee's request alone, although it would totally break my promise to Luli, I have to do it. _For Iris._

I anxiously waited for them for hours. I don't know how long. Until they both open the door. Carrying tons of paper bags, Luli carried about seven paper bags on each hand. Corelle carried even more she used magic to float the other paper bags.

"Okay.. You two look like you had fun"

"Fun? I was wonderful; I haven't shop for clothes for a long time." Luli said

"And I suppose Corelle paid for you?" I said doubtingly

"Nope. Mom and Dad sent money through mail. I got tons of new clothes, plus Corelle accompanied me to the bank to save some." She said happily

"Well, Corelle said the bank stores clothes too right? Well while you're there why didn't you deposited those? Because certainly I'm not carrying that along to Aioch" I said anxiously

"Not a problem. Corelle and I plan to bank all of these tomorrow but we have to try them on first. Even if we have tried it on for the size in the shops, I still need to see how it looks on me." She said to me grinning sheepishly

"Yeah right… but not tonight I'm beat up already. Shopping is more tiring than battling… Imma go to sleep now. Goodnight to the both of you" Corelle said and laid face down on the bed.

"Yeah me too I think I might hit the hay now. Oh by the way Kyiin the Rubashka suits you well. Good night." Luli said to me

I felt a warm feeling coming to my cheeks again. And this time I knew it was visible, good thing Luli wasn't facing me.

I laid in bed a little to relax my back and stared at the ceiling for a while. I couldn't let myself sleep or I'll miss the time that I need to go to Arcadia. When the clocks strike midnight I quietly tiptoed out of the room. The two was still in deep slumber when I left.

By the time Yong Gyoung was a peaceful at night unlike Elias. The way to Arcadia was easy to find The route was simple. Climb to the highest and is the stairs found there. Go further until you reach a gate contains a pack of black tigers. From there I can see the gate to the Shangri-La the sanctuary of the agasura Shaowee wants dead. But I have to get passed these tigers. So I opened the gates than contain the tigers and dashed as fast as I could to the nearest ladder and climbed up. When I get to the top there was another pack of hungry tigers.

I practically have to take on them. So I made my way across them by shoving them away, cartwheeling away from them or practically kicking them and punching them with my knuckles. They emit a sound like any hurt animal would, by the time I reached took out the last tiger. The space loop began distorting the field the tigers where transferred to different parts of the area some even stuck in midair unmoving. Surely the anomalies bothering this field can trap a lost person inside it, like me. So I decided to enter immediately inside the dungeon.

**Hyunmu's Room**

There was a sudden change of surroundings. From the beautiful Arcadia's brown earth and waterfalls, it change into an even more beautiful green pastures and sharp cliffs that have no end or either I can't see it because of the fog covering it. I practically made my way to a lot of enemies doing the exact same techniques that I tried before. Even if I'm still inexperienced to battling I can say I handle the mob of monsters pretty well. That's until I battled a _turban shell_

The monster annoyed me, it sang a soothing song that takes me out of reality for a while when I snapped out of it, I was someplace else. It made the route to the monster I needed to kill even more confusing I was practically lost in the ravine of the place.

As I continued the path to the agasura I found the entrance to its room. By I have to cross a horizontal rope that was extremely long at the drop been at least ten feet or more. I can say once I fall, I'll break my bones gruesomely and die. I crossed it carefully as my hands shake. It failed me at times that my shaking hands slips from the rope and I almost fall. Luckily at reach the end of the rope and used a lot of time to recover from the fear.

_I better not tell Luli that I have fear of heights or she'll be listing that as a way to make fun of me._

After the feeling is gone. I stood up and entered the room of the monster.

The room is the same as the entire area. The difference is that it had two huge piles of golden items piled up on both sides. When I entered I hid on the nearest pile of treasures that I can see and examine the monster I'm against.

The Hyunmu was an extremely large turtle maybe bigger than Invoke and it's more terrifying than the huge dragon we fought before. It had a beard in its jaw, its feet were so massive than occupies the entire width of the area, it had a yellow fiery design to its feet that glows brightly. Some say that the Shangri-La is the gateway to the Hyunmu Mountain where the legendary monster of Hyunmu resided, well I can prove them wrong because Hyunmu's shell is the Hyunmu Mountain, its shell was shaped and decorated like a mountain range, and since it's a mountain the peak had clouds in it. That's what Shaowee wants, and I'm not going to disappoint her.

I raged into the surprised monster and punched it in its feet. The Lamia knuckles must be sharp because it was buried in Hyunmu's flesh and when I retrieve it out. Blood came spewing out. However Hyunmu wasn't hurt at all there was no roar or anything to signify that it was hurt. Instead I stare at it reluctantly as it whips its tail to me bombarding me to the wall on the other side.

Hyunmu was slow in moving and I manage to get up and steady my stance even before it even reached me. I ran towards it this time. Using its foot as a stepping stone and climbed up its body to its head. Hyunmu began to shake me off but my hold was tough enough to hold I aim steadily on the back of its head where its brain might be, and buried my sharp knuckles to its head. Hyunmu aggressively shook and managed to throw me away right to the cliff of the area. A held on the ledge and lift myself up to the side of the ledge.

As I got up and sat on the ledge I face the Hyunmu hoping its dead. My Lamia Knuckles still buried into its head. Suddenly my knuckles flew away from its head directly pin itself to the earth beside me. I picked it up and charged and basically flung myself to the monster. I did crazy attack move like cartwheels, pirouettes and summersaults towards it trying to kick or punch a weakness from it, Only to find myself exhausted and being flung to the back wall by whenever Hyunmu attacks me. I was tired of attacking repeatedly so I plan my next attack to be my last giving it everything I've got. When I charged Hyunmu lifted its forelimbs up and preparing to crush me but I suddenly noticed that the earth began to crack I position myself to an edge of a crack and as Hyunmu crashed his forelimbs to the ground the earth lifted, creating a spiked earth protruding from the ground and a platform that pushed my jump farther, I grabbed Hyunmu's scale near its eye and accidentally stepped into its eye. Hyunmu finally cried out a roar of pain. I gained hope and buried one of my Lamia knuckles to its eyes and letting it go as I slide down its neck to its shell. The fight was long for me like I've been battling Hyunmu for almost a day. As I reached Hyunmu's shell to retrieved a cloud, and leave as soon as possible. The Iris' memory fragments start flashing in my eyes

_The Lever… The Gate impaled Hyunmu's shell creating a hole in it… A black hole…_

I move by instinct as if I knew what that could do. I found the part where the gates impaled Hyunmmu's shell. I raised my foot to the highest point it can reached which is a straight horizontal line and brought it down with force to the open part of Hyunmu's shell.

The monster did not shriek neither did it roar. It simply stopped moving and gently crashed to the ground.

"Kyiin!"

_I suddenly felt fear, Luli followed me into the dungeon. I know I broke my promise but I was more worried on what would happen if someone else would be here for that reason I ran towards the girl that have started this journey with as she watch Hyunmu glow and explode in light._

"How dare you leave me!"

"You promised me that wherever we go we go together. And how do you ex-" Luli shouted at me. As I hurriedly ran towards her as she was hit by a black orb.

"Luli!" I shouted before another black orb hit me at my fall I tried opening my eyes to another person coming inside.

_Scarlet hair,_ A fit dress and a wooden instrument on her hand. I was filled with horror as she dragged the unconscious Luli across the area, afraid that she was going to do something to her, and pinned her with a dagger._ It was unnecessary she wasn't going anywhere yet._

I watch her pick me by my hair to my feet and pinned my sleeves on the back wall with two same daggers, maybe from Hyunmu's loot because it resembled like a cloud.

"Hello Iris Seeker…"

**_HOPE U LIKE IT~! Nah.. still have no readers.T.T... not a problem anyway ^~^_**

**_CHappie 4 is finished but the Hyunmu scenario isn't yet. It continues on Chapter 5 and an Iris' memory fragment story that will make it a bit longer ^^ _**

**_Next Chappie: The Musician and her Story_**

**_*TYRO*_**


	5. The Musician and Her Story

Latale

Chapter 5: The Musician and Her Story

**Whoa~! this took at lot longer than I thought... I got a writer's block from Phinbella and wasn't able to continue until today...**

**_**Anyway i wanna clarify things first... The title The Musician is Shaowee but is not implying that what is told is her story, well partly it is, but the Her in the title is for the first Iris Seeker: Symphony Alastair. She is a Ruin Walker(for LT players sake)**_**

**Anyway sorry to whoever reader that no surely existed...**

**Sorry~!**

"_Hello Iris Seeker" _

_The sound of those words echoed in my ear. As I was filled with horror of what everything means, is this all a trap? Am I going to die? What will happen to Luli? What the hell is going on! I just don't get it._

"Don't worry Iris Seeker she's not going to die… just hurt and hurt real bad." The scarlet haired woman said to me.

"What?" I looked at her furiously

"Look" she told me and I look at Luli horrified. She began twitching uncontrollably. She was screaming in anger she tried to take the dagger out her sleeve but it sizzled and smoldered her hand she screamed in pain and agony. She started to emit a black mass under her. I began to get nervous on what's happening so I struggled from the daggers that pin me, but Shaowee only threw more direct at my sleeves, pants and collar.

She walked towards me until my face meets hers. "See that? That's you in a few seconds from now."

"Wh- Wha-"

"Hyunmu is an undying monster. There is no way you can defeat it at all,"

"So you're saying you tricked me into getting here" I said hoarsely

"Oh, it gets worse once Hyunmu's body is destroyed it creates a black orb and possesses anyone inside its territory. Certainly that's you and your girl here"

"What are you implying?"

"In order to get rid of Hyunmu out of here body, I must drain all of her energy she has. But that means I must exhaust her and tire her out. That's why she'll get hurt. But I have to work one at a time so I don't want you in the way. And don't bother trying to let yourself free, once your taken into Hyunmu's possession you can't hold anything that is made to counter Hyunmu, And the daggers than pin you now, The Hyunmu Mountain Dagger, is a perfect example of what I'm talking about" She said while taking the dagger out of Luli's sleeve and bringing her to her feet by grasping her hair.

She screamed angrily trying to scratch Shaowee, Shaowee only let out a sigh as she brought up her erhu and strike Luli's stomach that made her flew a few feet away. She amazingly landed on her feet and brought up a devilish smile, her eyes now black with red terrifying pupils. Her face was now a pale green and her stare as cold as ice.

She brought her erhu and held it as if like a sword and sheath, her erhu bow in her side and her stance ready to create a critical blow. Luli ran towards her like a raged bull going to ram the matador. Shaowee pulled out a sword from her erhu, it was contained well, the sheath was the rest of the body and the hammer-like resonator the sword was thin and sleek the blade was reflecting light towards me. I couldn't see it properly but sure enough Shaowee hit her making her old clothes ripped and torn.

I was forced to watch helplessly just like before. I watch Luli fight alone with Invoke; I'm tired of not being able to help. Although Luli isn't really in her proper attitude I was still in her side even if it meant fighting alongside a monster, I was willing to do it, as long as Luli was unharmed.

_Too late for that now._

Her clothes are ripped and a cut and sliced open the battle still wages, Luli, not giving up at all. As Shaowee practically threw her on each side as she cut, kicked or hammered her with her blade and erhu. I was so focused on Luli's injuries terribly worried for her that I forgot to set myself free.

I used my free foot as a bounce beam and dropped my Lamia Knuckles, I forced it back up making sure that the narrow gap between the two triangles are fit in the dagger before catching it with my hand. And with a twist the dagger broke into two the lesser side still pinned at my sleeve but was moved due to the twist and I was able to force it out of my sleeve

At first I thought Hyunmu had already taken over me and was a bit reluctant on holding the daggers. But if I was to break free from the daggers, I have no choice but to hold it. It didn't hurt at all I release myself from the daggers knowing that Hyunmu was unsuccessful on possessing me. But even if I was myself I'll still ally with Luli.

It was naïve and selfish and a bit ignorant but it was my decision, my naïve selfish and ignorant decision, to battle against Shaowee even if I'm not under Hyunmu's possession.

The battle waged long enough Luli grabbed her guitar and started bashing air as she try to hit Shaowee who evaded quickly, as Luli tried to play "Evil Sound" which causes midair light slashes on her enemy; Shaowee evaded all of them and played her own "Evil Sound" only to create multiple slashes direct on Luli.

Luli has finally given up and fell on the ground bruised, cut and bleeding. I ran towards her as Shaowee trip me and catch my stomach on her blade. She didn't draw it back causing a painful impact and a bruise rather than a cut.

"I told you to keep out of my way, yet you still did." Shaowee said as she pointed her blade at me.

"I'm not gonna let anyone hurt a friend of mine right in front me!"

I charged at her. Somersaulted on top of her and kicked her cheek. She got up and put her sword back in her sheath and readying a blow. She quickly dashed and drew the sword when she was near me in a split second my body reacted the sword meet the gaps of my knuckles and with the agile arc movement of the blade. I used her bent knee and jumped on the other side the sword still locked in my knuckles' gap. I landed on my foot and knee she was in an uncomfortable position of her arm extended backwards while the rest of her body was facing in the other direction. I twisted my wrist and hope that the sword will break.

_But it didn't_

She let go of her sword and used the erhu body to hit me in the cheek, then upward lifting me a bit. She got hold of her sword and drew it back. She pulled her sword and plunge in my shoulder clothe, it was so sharp that the moment it touch my skin I was cut and started to bleed.

"An Iris seeker that is dearth in power, intellect, skills, you're hardly one"

"You're the one who told me that I was the Iris Seeker why the hell are you making things so confusing!"

"Try hard Iris seeker, I have a favor to ask of you."

"Finish your quest and come back tell me what really happened, ask Iris what happened she'll know." she plainly said

"Why you should know the story yourself, you've been with her till the end of her journey. And you selfishly kept all to yourself and over time that selfishness will lead you to your own fall." I said angrily even devastated at her, I don't understand anything now like I'm back to where I started and have circled on the wrong path of information only to find everything more confusing.

"I sho-uld kn-ow the stor-y." She blankly answered, dropped her erhu and forced her blade even further into the wall where I'm pinned and my incision have deepened and bled more. My entire shoulder clothe was now covered in blood, I winced and placed my left hand atop the bleeding area.

"The end of her journey, I never was there I've never been there. The top of Bifrost, I never seen how wonderful it was supposed to be."

"What do you mean everyone knew that you saved Iris from the Demon King!"

"I did, but it's not the end of our journey then, The Demon King escaped and -" She trailed off her stare distant and almost oblivious.

"A firing- po-int, a flash of bl-ack and whi-whi-te" She says as she continues to look very distant. Her hands reach her temples massaging it softly.

"You can't remember anything?" I asked as if I was extremely stupid not to know it.

"I can't, the firing point is it even in Bifrost? I don't think so, the place is very cold and grimy Iris and Chon Palm continues to argue. That's all I remember the rest are fluffs in the journey." The scarlet woman continue

"There's more, I can see it in your eyes your hiding something please tell me, Tell me what happened to you and to Iris?"

"As Iris and Chon Palm continue to argue there was a firing point they both extend their arms directly at each other, I made a decision to hinder them both and step between them, then a huge amount of light and darkness flashed before me. I don't know who fired. It must be Chon Palm she hated me our entire journey. When I woke up months later, I was being nursed by two golden haired twins. My mind must have forgot everything that happened beyond that point because I can't remember their names neither their faces, only their smiles, smiles that cured me from a horrible fate." She stopped as tears fell in her eyes.

_Even if I'm listening to this I can't even understand it, all I know is Chon Palm was the traitor in Iris' party the reason they plunged into chaos. Or at least that's what Luli told me._

"Go forth Iris Seeker. Find Iris for me please ask her what happened I can't blame Chon Palm for anything yet until she proves it. Please Iris seeker."

I nodded and gave her a look that should mean_. Let me go._

She did and as she drew her sword back another slice opened another part of my skin causing it to bleed profusely. I immediately wanted to tackle her, to what she had done to Luli, _not to me but to Luli_. Instead I ran directly at Luli who was laid on the soft grass. Her skin a pale white rather than green, her eyes reverted back to normal and her warmth was eventually coming back. I gave a mental sigh of relief, As Shaowee approaches me sword held high and eyes blank. _She had been possessed too._

She attacked me at full might all that I did was evaded letting her exhaust herself eventually, then I remembered that Shaowee is a skilled swordsman and for her to exhaust means I have to at a very I-can't- breathe state of exhaustion. I managed knock her sword out of her hand and smashed her erhu sheath to pieces the resonator no split in half. It contents poured out. Inside it is a pinkish water pitcher. I was looking at it very carefully when she tried to hit me. I blocked her incoming attack and grabbed her arm and pulled it at my side my knee came along through her stomach instinctively moving I hoist myself up through her bent knee and landed on her shoulders as she plummet to the ground to impact twice as heavy since my feet where on her shoulders. I was about to hoist her up but as I touch her clothing the black orb has went out of Shaowee body and flew to the abyss. For the first time of today, sleep hit me; my eyes became heavy and my movement lacking energy. I started to feel dizzy in and my vision was blurred and unfocused. Exhausted and Sleepy I walked towards Luli in the pile of destroyed wood, Unable to carry myself further I knelt down and closed my eyes unaware that my hands are in the pink pitcher it started to glimmer and I watch it glow lethargically.

_An Iris Memory Fragment? or Shaowee's?_

~Story of the Pitcher's Contents~

_Water, I look up it was Belos. I couldn't see myself, I can't control my vision._

_The memory wasn't from Iris neither was it from Shaowee. It was from someone else, someone I don't know. _

_I suddenly hear a ghastly voice... "Ah, so you've found me, Thank you"_

_Nostalgia came over me. "Are you the one who was calling me?" I ask remembering that I started looking for Iris when a voice told me I must find her._

"_No, I'm Sorry but I also heard voices before I set on a journey with nothing to lose and nothing to gain. Voices that must've spoke to you as well."_

"_Who are you?" I ask wearily_

"_I am an Iris Seeker" It said_

It was suddenly dark we weren't on Belos anymore. I don't think we are still in Jienda…

The Iris Seeker was sitting across me on a large pink pitcher much likely her memory piece. She was wearing a red traditional Chinese dress in her emerald hair was a camellia hairpin striking out; she had a sheath of arrows on her back and her hands hold a very strange bow that has been under flames. I was sitting on the sand glass that I found at Fairy Castle. Her pitcher was pouring an endless amount of water… I hear the sound of it but not the sound where it's supposed to hit something. Well it was an endless abyss but _why am I on the sand glass I found?_

Answers race to my head… If she was an Iris Seeker where is she? Corelle did say something about Iris seekers to die, but what is the meaning of the sand glass? So it means when I die this sand glass will contain my memory?

She looked up to see me scared "You're terrified aren't you?"

"Wait if this is your memory whoever you are. How can I talk to you?" I asked confused. She didn't answer

"I see you've found my pitcher; I can't remember the last time someone actually held me." She said happily crying…

"My name is Symphony Alastair; I came looking for Iris a year ago… But my journey's conclusion was never realized. My Story started with Iris and ended with her, I-I I'm a failure" she broke and wailed hands on her face covering her said shame.

"No you're not. Your journey ended with Iris right then you accomplished your goal as an Iris seeker." I said trying to stop her sobs.

"It's not what it looks like." She said uninterestingly

"You said it was long ago when someone actually held you. Meaning you also have no company since then, so If you have a story to tell I'll be delighted to hear it."

She looked up to an endless abyss the only thing existing is me, her, her pitcher, and my sandglass.

"My story started with Belos. I woke up being nursed by him. I wanted to find Iris she called to me in my dreams and told me where to find her. I started my journey. I battled many monsters along the way. By the time I was asked to find Muwen, He followed me to the lair of the Evil Dragon and helped me defeat it. I couldn't have done it without him, so I invited him in my journey. Somewhere along the way I happen to fell in love with him, but he was oblivious to it." She trailed off. I looked at her with queasy eyes

"Oh it gets better. After a while of hunting down several other Iris' Party members, we have finally found the person who knows all the answers. _Gatia Sue. _She agreed to help us if we defeat the Ocean King for her. It was then I knew everything that I did was a mistake."

_Gatia Sue the sorceress of water and evil._

"She knew who I was and what I am but I never told me. We defeated Ocean King for her and she tagged along with us to the reason of Iris' proclaimed death. _Chon Palm_

"_Chon Palm hated me_, I tried to talk to her calmly as possible trying to get information but she continues to assault me. When I finally got the upper hand of our fight she created a big black orb of darkness that destroyed the entire Kaimara Research facility. As it collapses I tried to hold on to something or someone. But I only found him and Gatia Sue in each other's arm-"

She cut off, her head turning red either from blushing or anger. But it's most likely anger.

"Symphony, do you know why did you need to find Iris?" I ask hoarsely

"Actually no… It just felt right, like what I'm supposed to do ever since I ended up in Belos."

"I shouldn't tell you this shouldn't I?" she said tears forming in her eyes.

"No, go ahead, Pour your heart out." I said smiling cutely. Well at least I think.

"I was such a jerk to do it even if I know what was going to happen… I confessed to him." She said her tears are pure waterworks.

"And in the end he still chose Gatia Sue, and to think I risked my life to many for him so many times and end up being severely rejected." She wailed even harder.

"By the time we went to the top of Bifrost in order to find Iris. There was something strange about it. The time loop was oddly less distorted than the rest of space in Bifrost. The gravity was stable and the moon illuminates more amount of space than the rest of the Bifrost tower. It was strange the moon actually scares me. It reminds me of blood."

"Huh? Why?" I asked shocked and confused

"Because in front of the moon, He was killed along with me." She said, her skin became a very pale white, her hair wet, her aura cold and terrifying. I jerked back on the unstable sandglass I was sitting on. She only smiled dreadfully as everything was being dyed in blood.

"He died; I killed him, under the moonlight that shone upon me. Gatia barely escaped me before I plunged into darkness into the abandoned Tiamat's lair. I was trapped in an oblate decanter, the water escalating it way upward filling it. As it was filled and my breath couldn't detain itself anymore, I catch a glimpse of light I grabbed it and let it shine at my hands before closing my eyes."

"Now, to answer your question earlier. This pitcher doesn't contain my memory. It contains my soul. Don't worry you'll be with us soon. He's here you know. He is the one making the flowers in her forest, while I make the water. You too will be part of this forest, but I wonder how long we must wait for our land to be fulfilled."

I looked horridly at her. She was waiting for me to die to fulfill her much cared land or forest. Something I cannot understand.

"I-I" I stuttered.

"Shaowee defined you not ordinary right? She's right you know… Think hard about it. I think you'll find that comment affecting you more than the fact that you will die." She said maniacally

"Everyone dies, no one is to that exception, but the question is when will I die? That will be decided by me!" I shouted as I try I focus energy at my hand creating a large ball of blue energy and blast it to her.

She burst up in blue flames as well as her pitcher. But she never screamed of struggle she just sat there smiling. I was scared, scared of dying, scared of what was to come, but I started this and I'm not gonna end it because of some weird girl named Symphony decides to scare me.

In the burning blue inferno she was in. I make out four simple words from her mouth.

_I found her, Iris_

Before she vanished completely and I roused up to find the pitcher in Shaowee's hands.

"If you're planning on continuing your journey I can recommend someone who can be a great companion and a useful tool. I mean you're bound to lose some money some time if you continue like this. And without money where will you sleep?" She asked

"I can tell that you can sleep in the ground by yourself but I don't think you wouldn't like to let her suffer right?" She said pointing at Luli who was still laid on the floor."

"Someone you know?" I asked calmly my heart became calm after a few minutes.

"Someone that the Dark Moon Princess knows, you'll need him to put some reason into the that stubborn princess' head."

"Okay then. How can I find him?"

"He lives at the Dark Moon Castle so I'm not sure about that, the place is been a wreck since Iris last visited there. So just ask some villagers, they should know the mechanic who lives at the castle."

"Can't you just give his name so I can easily find him?" I asked sarcastically

She laughed. "I'd rather not, let's put some hardships on your journey for a bit."

"Finding you in the first place were arduous I think I already have some hardships on the way starting with this one here." I said as I pick up Luli cradling her onto my back and walking out of the portal out of Hyunmu's room.

"Going Somewhere Iris Seeker?" she asked me my face still pale and my body was still shuddering.

"Yes, I'm going to find Iris."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you liked it! that really means much to me!<strong>_

**_Also I am making a Halloween special on this Fanfic... Its for Spooky Village instance but I don't know if I'll post next chapter first or the Halloween special. The Halloween special also has no connection to the entire plotline, it only has some love moments and creepy moments too. _**

**_Halloween Special: A Kiss for the Pumpkin's Candy_**

_**Next Chappie: The Dark Moon of the 16th Day**_

_***TYRO***_


	6. Halloween Special

Latale: A Memory's Venture

Halloween Special

A Kiss for the Pumpkin's Candy

**Halloween special, just in time before halloween ends Phew! but I'm drained from this. I made it all in one day. Sorry for the typos and grammar **

**Wait let me settle things that are unclear...**

**Cruz is Luli's little brother, he will joining the original plotline soon in the later chapters.**

**Raavi as stated here, the Dark Moon Princess' Engineer he is going to be introduced in chapter six, because this chapter took place in between other chapters. so it has nothing to do with the main storyline. I used him only as point of reference.**

**Happy Halloween guys, sorry about the crappiness!**

**Kyiin's POV**

_30th of October._That was today, I woke up drowsily on my new made bed, still shivering from the cold October breeze that went inside through the open window I left last night. Although I'm still in the middle of my journey, today will be a little different. Today Luli wanted us to have a day off from finding the Silver-haired girl we are looking for; she said something about celebrating October 31st or Jack-o-Lantern? Well whatever it is, it sure gotten Luli so vigorous and bouncy all of the sudden.

I have to admit I never wanted a break from our journey; I just want to answer all of the questions being thrown at me. It's like reading a book where a chapter ends at a cliff hanger and you have to wait for the next chapter to find out all about it. Then you realize it is going to be answered in a later chapter which was expectedly far. _It's sick!_

Corelle told me that she was tired and she wanted to have some "peace time" to herself. Raavi also wanted a break he said he wants to visit the Dark Moon Princess on how's she doing without him there. And Luli wanted to visit her family back on Belos. They said it will only be a couple of weeks then we are back on track. But there is one problem though. I have no place to go! I don't remember anything from my past, I don't think I have a family anywhere, and to be honest, I don't feel comfortable around other people beside the three. So in addition Luli offered me that I come with her in Belos. I can tell she's really glad that I accepted. But I really don't wanted to bother her "break", I'm sure Corelle wouldn't want me near her, and Dark Moon Princess hates me (I think) so there was no other option but Belos with Luli.

_She works in a inn remember? So there are plenty of beds. Finally! I don't get to sleep on the floor!_

I went downstairs and wanted to make breakfast for them for showing me courtesy, the room I had is rented for free. It was still before first light so I don't bother to look if anyone is already awake. However, sitting with her hands on her chin staring at the door which will not open until later that night, I'm guessing, was Luli. I was kinda startled when I saw her; I wasn't expecting anyone to be awake at this hour. Maybe because it was an inn, they need at least someone awake to watch over those travelers who wanted sleep in a very comfortable and secured and pay for their accommodation. Although watching over the door by yourself is just so lonely to think about. _No wonder she left._

"Hi." I said, like there was nothing left to say to her.

"Good Morning" she said slowly looking up to me her position fixated on her chair still facing the unmoving door.

"Good Morning, I'd like to pay my bill to my room rented?"

"Don't mess with me; you got that room for free. You're lucky mom and dad likes you. In fact they like you more than me." She said quite pissed.

"Maybe, or maybe they just like my cluelessness and stupidity."

She laughed "maybe, it's the first time we actually laughed on dinner together."

"Really?"

"Yup, Dad is always serious when it comes to dinner. Silence was the sound we produce."

"Isn't silence the absence of sound" I said teasingly

"Don't get started on your know-it-all-things Kyiin. You still got that conundrum about Iris and even you can't answer it. So don't act so smart on me. Because you still got a lot of things you don't know." She said pissed off again.

"I'm not, I'm just trying to start a fun conversation, and you're making it so serious like everything around you is so serious, light up a little. But it seems you're not interested so imma go now." I said already pissed as well.

"I'm Sorry, but whenever I'm at home, I just don't feel like it. In fact I don't wanna go home." She said looking down.

"What?" "You're the one who wanted to take a break from our journey. To celebrate this Jack-o-lantern festival or something, and you said you miss your family. How come you don't want to go home? I mean stop making me more stupid than I already am and make up your mind." I said in a slightly raised voice but still controlled because it was still early morning and I don't want to start a racket to wake the entire village up and angrily awake.

She giggled even if I was angry. "Kyiin, it's Halloween, and you're right. But I do miss my family. The reason I wanted to come home is for my brother. He just adores Halloween, especially the fact that he needs to wear costumes just to get candy and sweets."

"Well I got you smiling right?"

She shrugged "Well, you haven't told me why you're up this early."

"Oh I was planning to make breakfast for you and your family. To show how grateful I am."

"Yeah right, Tell me have you cooked before?" she asked me with the I-now-you-don't look

"Thank you for reminding, are the words, there-is-a-first-time-for-everything not in your dictionary?"

She laughed harder "Not for you, and besides you'll only be cooking for me and my brother anyway."

"That makes it easier, since kids will eat anything sweet."

"Well there is no one coming in anytime soon, want me to help you?" she asked me

"Nope, I have to do it myself since it's for you anyway." I said I saw a glimpse of red in her cheeks but I took it as a trick played by dawn. Light is fast approaching but there still wasn't any view of the sun directly yet.

She laughed again. "Come on, I'm helping you I'm not letting you serve my brother burnt food."

"That hurts you know." I said quite offended

"Right, I make a note of that, you are physically hurt by words." She laughed again

"Whatever. Why don't you stare to the door again?" I asked her

I slid carefully in their kitchen it was massive since it was for the production of food for the inn anyway. It was carefully organized, nearest to the door is the part where they organized the food on plates, the style of the kitchen was so gourmet I thought it was a restaurant. Luli went behind me and made her way around the kitchen with ease. Grabbing several plates and pans to the centre table where the stoves are. I went to the refrigerator and grabbed a couple of ingredients, including chocolates that I wanted to use for a cake later on. Although eating a cake on breakfast isn't really breakfast at all. I looked at the drawers looking for any sign of a recipe card. I found a dusty on the far back of the drawers containing forks and spoons. I may not be good in cooking but I still can follow directions. "Chocolate Soufflé" it read. It sounds way to fancy but time was beginning to fade fast. And I only have a couple of hours before Luli's brother wakes up. Luli on the other hand was busy taking off the ice that sticks on her wrapper filled with bacon. I guess she wanted to do a basic: bacon and egg for her brother. I easily went to her side to see what she was doing; she had a couple of toast in the oven and getting ready to fry the bacons.

"So what do you plan on making?"

"Anything with a recipe in it" I said trying getting her to notice the card I was holding.

"Hmm, If you wa-" she cut off. "You got a recipe what is it?"

I flipped the card to reveal the recipe I was holding.

"A soufflé? Do you know how hard that is to make? But luckily, you're with the master of making soufflés with you."

"Okay then Master of Rising Chocolate. Show me your magic." I told her

She rolled her eyes. And went to check my ingredients "you're good at knowing what the ingredients are even if they don't look what they sound like."

"It's called labels?" I said to her and she answered with the silent *Oh…*

She began to mix the chocolates by hand making 3 chocolate mixtures in different bowls with different consistency. I went to her station and continue her work. I cooked the bacons to perfection it was a light brown and a bit juicy. I crack the eggs and fry them not knowing how to cook the top because I can't flip it over. I grabbed a spoon and poured it over the egg's yellow part it started to whiten meaning it's cooked. I took the eggs out of the pan and into the plate ready for them. Luli started to remember she was cooking the bacons and ran to the stove to find the pan empty and the bacons and eggs resting perfectly on the plate. I shot her with the In-Your-face look. She smiled and looked happy that I did a good job. _Really I did_.

When I got back she was ready with the soufflés and was preparing the preheated oven. She managed to create six mini bowls. And place it into the oven. There where excess in what she cooked and used a spoon to eat the remains that throwing them away. She extended her hand and offered some to me. I immediately took a dip and taste the chocolate. _It was delicious._

"It's heavenly!" I shouted

She smiled and placed down the bowl in the table, and wiped her nose with the back of her palm quickly.

I took another dip but didn't eat the chocolate on my hand

"Uhmm, you got a smudge" I said and gestured her nose

She wiped her nosed again and asked "Is it gone?"

I shook my head, but actually there was no smudge. I just like to look at her when she tries so hard to look in her nose making her eyes meet in the middle. She looked stupidly cute.

"How about now?"

"Nope" I said and put my finger still with the chocolate staining her nose.

We both laughed, she didn't mind it at all. She wiped it clean off, and took another dip in the chocolate. "Now let's see how you like it." She said and stained my cheek with brown chocolate. The sun now on full view over the horizon streaking down the windows of the dirty kitchen with smudges of chocolate on the walls. We made a noisy racket throwing chocolate and fudge at each other at the end our outfits where disgusting, good thing the plates with the food was already set out in the kitchen the soufflés still in the oven waiting to rise.

The kitchen door suddenly swung open, in its gap stood a young boy with black hair, his eyes half open while rubbing his left eye with his hand.

"Please stop that racket!" He cried out.

"Good Morning Cruz!" Luli cried out barely making out any breath from her laughter.

"Breakfast is in the table already." I say still laughing.

"Mom and Dad are going to kill you." He said quite surprised of what the kitchen now looks like.

"I know. I'll cle-" Luli suggested but I butt in."I'll clean it up. It's my fault after all. Why don't you two enjoy breakfast?"

"You sure?"

"Yup"

**Luli's POV**

I should help Kyiin clean up the kitchen, but I want to spend as much time with Cruz as possible before finding Iris again. Although I can take him with me in the journey but judging the fact that it is life risking I'd rather not. I'm happy to know he will be safe here. Although that is a bit selfish on my part, knowing that he wanted to come with me from the beginning but I still have to think about mom and dad. For me going away it's really fine with them; they don't care about me anyway. But for Cruz it's entirely a different story, I feel pitiful on my brother that he doesn't have a life outside our inn, he's basically stuck in this lonesome edifice. He is my responsibility after all, but with me stuck here as well I can't take him anywhere but around Belos. Now when I look at him I feel so selfish that I'm enjoying myself traveling while I know my brother is rotting in this cage called our house.

"You liked it?" I asked him

"Yeah, it tasted really great, Kyiin made this?"

"Yeah, Even I'm surprised he cooked so well, for a first timer"

"He's can make things look so easy for him" He said talking with mouthfuls.

"Believe me, you have not seen how he can-" there was suddenly a huge crashing sound of metals in the kitchen. The metals colliding together created quite a racket.

"Is he okay?" He asked standing up going to check at Kyiin.

"Don't bother checking, He trips, slips, slides, and bumps his head everytime. He'll be fine." I said holding my laugh back.

"Even still… he can be injured or something" He protested stood up trying to peak out a glimpse of what happened.

There was a faint "I'm fine" from the kitchen. And I look at my brother with the "See?" look

"So… What do you want to wear on the "Jack-o-Lantern festival" this year?" I asked him trying to start the conversation I know he'll be happy with.

"Oh, I'm not gonna wear any special kid costume this year." He said I almost forgot he's ten; he might have outgrown the concept.

"But I still want candy!" He blurted out

"Then how are you going to get candies without dressing up?"

"I said I don't want to wear any kid costume. It doesn't mean I still can't wear anything that might be Halloween related right?... and I'm not wearing a sick puff out costume for kids anymore!"

"Right, Right, I think you made that point clear a while ago. So since I'll be in charge here, why don't you hang out with Kyiin and look for Halloween clothes for the both of you?"

"Why do I have to be with Kyiin? You're the one drooling all over him."

"Ok I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that, Now why don't you go upstairs and wash up. So you can get candy for tomorrow night."

"Ok then, Love ya Sis!" He shouted running up the stairs excitedly

"So what was that about" Kyiin asked happily

"Oh he said he wanted to shop for Halloween clothing, and I trust him to you." I said doubtingly

"Wait, you said you wanted to spend time with your brother right? Then why are you giving away a chance to spend time with him. Why don't both of you go and I'll hold up the place."

I shook my head. "I wish I could do that, but I guess he doesn't want to spend time with me anyway."

"I never knew you were pessimistic, come on isn't that taking the concept a bit too far?" Kyiin said as he was taking out the smudges from his clothes.

"I don't know" I said breaking into quiet sobs.

"I'm ready! Are you coming?" Cruz said his eyes wide in anticipation

"Luli is." Kyiin said before I even say anything

"Why don't we just all go? And shut this place down for a while besides it is Halloween and Airin's inn is still open."

**Kyiin's POV **

The day went by pretty quickly the three of us went shopping and trying out various clothes and tasting everything Belos has to offer in this time of the year. So I went inside the portal paying three jienda tokens to the portal holder and stepped inside the blue light that illuminated from it.

"You guys coming?" I asked them

"Where to?" Luli answered back

"Elias"

Luli stepped inside the portal chamber and extended her arm for Cruz, He was a bit hesistant in going to Elias, and from there I can see how innocent he is from the world, how pitiful even for Luli as well.

When we arrived at Elias we were greeted by dozens of shopping people mostly parents with their kids clinging on them. They were being dragged into different shops buying candies and costumes, decorations in fact the market was being ransacked considering the amount of people buying. There were entertainment on the streets big crowds usually surround them. Luli was a bit claustrophobic and decided to search for shops without so many people. Cruz on the other hand wants to check out the shops with most number of people on it, and since he can't drag his sister in it, he is dragging me clinging to me instead. If he can't see I would occasionally put him on my shoulders to give him a better view, he's not that heavy he must be weighing no more than 30 pounds but still I can carry him all day if I have too. I felt really awkward with people staring on me when Cruz was on my shoulders then suddenly Luli will cling on me to check us out for a while before she feels anxious and get out of the crowd again, the people might have thought that we we're a couple and Cruz is our son or perhaps because Luli and I still look young, a sibling of one of us that we take out on one of our dates. It's not a healthy topic to think about, but I'm not saying it's a bad thing, I don't mean it's good people see us like that it is, no it's not, maybe a bit? Whatever here I go again.

"Kyiin stop day dreaming, you're readable" Cruz said

"What?"

"You're red and smiling; I can tell you think about my sis."

"No I'm not!" I said scratching the back of head

"Yeah, right" He said sarcastically

"Look if you want to please my sister, I suggest you start by making me happy" he said straight forward

"You mean… buy you candy?"

"Yup, the best one there is."

"You know that is a bit cliché for a kid on Jack-o-Lantern Festival."

"It's Halloween."

"Really? Luli said it-"

"Just tell me your gonna get that candy please Kyiin Please" he said tugging on my sleeve repeatedly.

"Fine, just tell me where to find it" I said annoyingly

"Yay, it's on the rooftop of the gate to the palace but it won't appear till midnight." He said enthusiastically.

The day went by fast it was already nightfall, the crowds were beginning to settle into smaller amounts per shop and new travelers arrive in, almost all of them enters the club or the inn. I'm still waiting for that candy to appear on midnight. Luli wanted us to sleep but I said I don't want to and neither did Cruz, for a few more hours we wandered aimlessly at the streets of Elias,talking about nonsense and laughing boisterously, Luli was extremely happy that she got to spend a lot of time with Cruz today, he was a fun kid until he got all tired and sleepy. I was forced to carry him on my back; he weighs more lightly than Luli anyway so it's not really a problem. When the clock struck midnight there was a sudden ringing sound from the clocktower in the center of Elias. It was so sound I can barely hear what Luli was saying to me, she was all bouncy and excited she was shouting something but I really can't make it out, it also manage to wake up the sleeping Cruz. It was _October 31_

Without any warning I sprinted out to grab that candy on top of the gate. Before anyone else does, there was a huge black mass on top of the gate. Luli followed behind unaware of our intentions she kept screaming "Where the hell are you two going!" Cruz only laughed at this statement when we reached the gate I hoisted myself up the ledges and climb my way up, Cruz still on my back. When we reached the top there was a giant Pumpkin floating in midair. It had two large triangle eyes, a crooked smile a triangle that looks like a nose, it has several etched symbols in the side, and also it has a long stick extending from its base down. It floats needlessly in midair with black orbs rotating on it.

"You're not the first to want me." It said in a deep echoing voice.

"How many have started?" Cruz asked it.

"Several other people have started. I suggest you get going kid."

"Cruz! I won't allow you to join this abomination! You get back here and go home right now!" Luli shouted panting

"Eh?" the sound I made that made much sense to both of them.

"Every Halloween this event is held, the players must obtain a certain item from the instance of spooky village there is only one winner that obtains the ultimate Halloween present the sweet from Death himself it is said to be incredibly delicious, so delicious it's horrifying. At first it was fun to watch them until the contest became horrid; people intend to kill other players just to obtain that sweet. And surely Cruz knows about this."Luli answered angrily

"I know sis, that's why I don't want to wear any costumes today, because I want to join this contest. I don't want the candy; I only want to make something out of my life. A little excitement perhaps or the feeling of adrenaline, I never experienced that." Cruz broke into sobs, tears fall silently in his cheeks

"Cruz…"

"Then let him have it" I said.

"Kyiin! I can't … if he died _and if you died_ " Luli answered

"It's funny how we comment about death but we never really know what it is. Luli, we are always at risk of dying anyway. Don't you think Cruz doesn't worry for you? Yet he didn't stop you, because that's what you wanted. He just respected what you wanted not what's best for you, why not just do the same."

"Still, there is no reason to risk your life a goddamn candy!" she answered firmly and angrily

"What difference does it make? The prizes are not worth it anyway, to begin with my ridiculous and dangerous journey doesn't even have a prize at the end, yet you wanted to come with me. You said you wanted something exciting to put your life into, he's asking the same." I answered calmly

"Why are you so with him! I'm not gonna let him or you into this mess. I can't risk him being on death's waiting list!"

"Death's waiting list, aren't we all there? The question is how far are from his pointing finger. So I'm with him on this. Even if it's risky, in fact I have observed that everyone tends to die quickly in this continent because the world itself is not entirely safe."

"You are making one good point for other people, but unfortunately you are facing the most ignorant woman in Jienda. So no matter what you do you can't persuade me." She laughed

"Then don't come I'm doing this and I don't need your help at all!" Cruz shouted tears still fall from his cheeks.

"Don't worry Luli, I'll protect him for you. I'll be sure he won't get hurt at all. I'm a masochist remember?" I say trying to get to say fine at least.

"I'm still not buying this but it looks like he's not going anywhere. Okay then we're going but if ends up fatally wounded, I'm holding you responsible." She said finally approving of Cruz dangerous request

I mentally gulp as I look how serious she is, knowing Luli she can kill a person when she becomes extremely serious about a certain thing. It's proven

Cruz manages to smile a little to his sister, and then faced the pumpkin yet again.

"A red orb on his hat." It said

"It rotates from left to right. The Clock will strike at three. ." It said tauntingly _like what the hell is that thing saying._

"That's all the clues?" Cruz asked unbelievably.

We went down and was asked to touch the electrical charge the the returning stone in Elias before heading out to Yong Gyoung towards Spooky Village.

When we got there Cruz and Luli sat on the cold grass beneath us. "Aren't we going?" I asked

"Not yet, the portal opens in a bit. When we got in there in the effect of the temporal loop will fade, it means you can die permanently, we will be transported in a section of the spooky village we have to guide ourselves directly to what we needed and avoid other players. If they see us they'll kill us."

"Got it.' I said taking out my Lamia Golden Knuckles and placing them in my hands. Luli got her guitar strings tightened and Cruz puts on a shield that is made out of dragon scales and a silly looking dagger that is wrapped with vines in a coiling pattern, He calls it a Javawalk Moon Dagger.

"So what are we looking for?" I asked them again.

"The object it needs is a red orb around his hat. Who's hat?" Cruz asked

I shrugged and Luli raised her shoulders to signify she doesn't know.

"I know! Undertaker's hat. It has a series of red orbs that pile together in his hat." Cruz jolted up almost excited now.

"What about the clues? How do they work?"

"It's random, sometime it gives directions sometimes it gives warning to traps." Cruz answered

Within minutes the portal opens Luli steps up and enters first then Cruz before me. And within seconds the place was filled with blood.

**Luli's POV **

We were transported in the higher part of the village. There must be dozens of people wanting that candy. The blood stain in the place room was probably a stain of a person who died of last year. It still has a stench, and the room was filled with it. One bed and destroyed chairs and tables' parts all around the room. Normally there are already huge amounts of screams that fill the air when players start killing each other. Normally because the game is only about finding an object inside the village, however this time they might have united as one for a while knowing that what we needed is an orb from Undertaker's hat, it easier to take on Undertaker with sheer numbers against him rather than taking on him solo. But afterwards they'll start massacring each other to take that orb and get that candy.

I decided that it's better to stick with only the three of us and avoid cooperating with the others. Cruz didn't want that candy anyway so winning is our goal. My goal is keeping them safe no matter what even if it means killing off the rest of these numbskulls.

I headed to a straight path towards the center of the village we encountered wisp along with it. From what I heard wisp are stupid. They get intimidated and frightened by any sharp or blunt object that is being held in front of them. My guitar isn't really threatening, but I ask Kyiin and Cruz to keep their weapons away for a while until we got past these wisps. They obeyed and when walked calmly the circular apparitions that have extending tails and a blue flame glowing from its tail. The village is getting darker and darker as we get closer and closer to the center. The sky was still being illuminated by the moon vaguely, but the forest was dark, the grass was already a pale dead blue. The wind hummed silently along the dark paths. A short of scary statue stood from place to place, illuminating just a bit of space from their glow that is caused from the lit fire inside them, They are made of wood but it seems the fire doesn't burn it up.

As we entered a deeper portion of the outermost portion of the village, we noticed an increasing number of floating blue flames on the place the wisps have been piled up here. Some players are heard screaming and shouting like: "Go away!". They must have attacked a wisp knowing that once you attack one all present in the area will also attack you. They must have aggravated a wisp; Cruz looked up, searching for anyone in the screams, Kyiin still looks confused and stupid as usual. All of the sudden the screaming stopped. The blue flames that compressed in a single area started to disperse. A body fell down from the upper levels. Kyiin ran directly to the sound even if I tried to stop him. Cruz followed him immediately, to our sight. The lone girl is laid down on the ground. Kyiin assessing her vitals, she murmured something.

"Get me out of here please." She whispered

"There is no way out yet. Until the contest is finished anyone who participated will be stuck in this dungeon." Cruz said sadly at her.

There are a few glimpse of blue light streaming down towards us the wisps are coming! I kicked her spear to the far side of the grass; she scrambled to get it, the blue flames move towards her. As soon as she got her spear a group of at least seven wisps took her upward, she screamed flailing her spear around trying to hit the wisps, but they are apparitions after all, they can't be harmed by physical means. The wisps started opening their mouth absorbing some sort of air around the girl, she is screaming frantically her spear fell lose on her grip and landed on the soft grass. Cruz was looking for a way to save her. But I extended my hand to signify there is nothing we can do. Kyiin was still confused only looking at the poor girl, her energy being absorb by the wisps as she slowly turn impossibly thin and getting thinner and thinner, at the end there was nothing to prove her existence, she was suck to oblivion and nothing remains but her spear, the wisps still didn't took us as a threat and started to mind their own.

* * *

><p>Once we reached a darker part of the village, I make out the other players with light illuminating them from their weapons they are flailing wildly around they seem to be battling something. Cruz suddenly looked pale he started shivering for no reason and Kyiin carried him on his back as we moved along, since we can't see anything in the darkness, we held hands, he was warm and shivering I can tell he was scared but I wasn't in the mood to notice that now.<p>

"What kind of monster do you think lurks in this part?" He asked calmly.

"A-A-Ani-me-me-ma-te-tef Ja-Ja-rs" Cruz answered shivering more than I thought.

"Animafur Jajars?" Ask Kyiin

Horror came over me as I knew what Cruz was saying these monsters often lurk in dark areas more preferably because they are a black mass as well. They usually kill in sheer numbers.

"Animated Jars"

The screams came up again, this time it's from the other players. As we continue walking I bumped into something hard, a large wooden door? I carefully inspected the door it stretches all the way left and right as well. It's like a dead end. All the sudden Kyiin looked up at the moon, I followed his gazed towards it and saw the moon illuminates the entire village in a blue dim light, the wooden door was gargantuan, and it was some short of gate. The wooden fence extends about a quarter mile in each direction, before a sharp turn to form a square. It was a base of hill where on top lies the shrine for Undertaker. The outermost region contains the wisps the surround the entire village, the gate on which we are in and the one on the east side contain animated jars while the while the other sides appear to be a steep downhill containing more wailing creatures. The animated jars were at least asleep the teeth on the mouth of the jar was folded inwards than standing erect, the broken part of the jar in the bottom that usually contains its eye, is empty. I turn my back against them and tried figuring out the door.

It has a hole in the center some sort of lock mechanism that has to be attached but it won't open anyway. The others have started running toward our direction, their bound to wake up more jars and lead the jars to us as well. I tried to figure out how the door works, starting with looking for any opening levers or anything, with my irritation I started bashing the wooden door with my guitar, trying to break a portion of it to slip through, but it won't budge. Kyiin started looking around still confused but a bit keeping up the pace a bit. He obtained some sort of a small gear that kinda fits the hole.

The other started to reach us sprinting for their lives others covered with blood some their own some from others. As I suspected they lead a good number of jars with them and manage to wake up the jars in our place, a few large green goblins and a few floating pale blue ladies dressed in white with floating fire around them. What else didn't they manage to drag us into?

"It still won't budge!" I shouted at them Kyiin no trying to protect Cruz from the jars is cut in different areas and started to bleed.

"Kyiin you're bleeding!" I shouted trying to help him knock away the jars that keep coming back with their black mass producing a spike from the ground a huge claw the cuts through space and directly hits my arm to bleed. Cruz started breaking the door the other still running for their lives escaping a huge amount of agasuras that are chasing them. They started firing everywhere the bladders and warlord swings their weapons aimlessly trying to hit anything. Some of the jars began to break and the black mass evaporating to thin air. There was a sudden change of enemy from the jars they went after a treasure hunter and ripped him apart the blood spilled all over the place. The Goblins crushed others and the Miss Gaga's burn the other players.

"They're not after us let's go!" I shouted at Kyiin.

"The gate still won't open!" Cruz shouted!

"_It rotates from left to right!" _ Kyiin suddenly shouted and Cruz got his point. He rotated the gear to the left and let go as it rotates to the right slowly opening the gate. I wanted to quicken the process so I ran to try to push it, but I got trip, in my fall I was drenched with some sort of filthy liquid _Blood. _When I got up the door was half open. And Cruz slipped through other players took advantage and entered as well others weren't that lucky then got killed by a monster before they even reached the wooden gate.

"Kyiin let's go!" I shouted but wherever I looked he wasn't there, I found a few meters from me running from a huge group of animated jars.

"Go!" he shouted

"No let's go I can close the gate when we are inside!"

"It's too risky, beside Cruz is your main priority, make sure he gets that candy!" he said before he ran to the direction of the gate.

"When I entered the gate the group of survivors are inside shivering in the corner. Cruz was still looking at the gap between the gates; it seems the monsters cannot enter the shrine without any aid. The jars start propelling themselves in the gap only to get deflected away. However when they are clinging to a human, they can enter the shrine with ease however the effect of that is all the survivors inside the gate will destroy that monster until it doesn't exist. When I saw Kyiin still running from the group of animated jars, I wanted to jump right back and help him, but I know Cruz was going to follow if I did, I only hope he escapes and made it safely here.

The jars cling on him cutting him in his limbs the fatally wounds him in his stomach causing him to create a streaming flow of blood as he limps his way to the gate, doused on his own blood, the jars manage to cling to him again this time right where the gate is, I immediately sprinted to rescue him, but it happened so fast,

He grabbed the gear to opens the gate, throws it inside and the gate closed on him, He was smiling full on his lips his eyes closed and his limbs were occupied with a huge amount of jars clinging to them. When the door closed tight there were screaming sounds, from the other side the others who also wanted to enter just lost their chance.

From the base of the gate there was a small gap however now it was filled with blood a huge amount of blood,_ Kyiin's blood._

The horror swept in me Kyiin was dead for sure; he wasn't going to survive that amount of jars. It will decapitate him or him to shreds or… I was crying silently, the survivors seem to less care about their comrades stuck in outside and continue pacing up the steep stairs towards the top of the hill.

"Luli…" Cruz said trying to put me out of misery.

"I'm sorry! I got you both in this mess, If only I knew." Cruz said also crying as well. He was not gonna forgive himself.

"…" there was an eerie silence around us siblings, I broke into loud crying and hugged Cruz as tight as I could. Cruz hugged me back trying to calm me down. I wasn't angry at him, I was depressed, and I should have not let Kyiin out there alone. It was my fault, but he's dead?, NO I don't believe it, he can't be dead, he still has Iris to find, I still need to tell him. I still need…

"Come on, we are getting you death's candy then I'm gonna crush that pumpkin to pieces."

It's a good thing we stopped for a while because the stairs to the top of the shrine was booby-trapped. It started with one large bang, a set of five blade pendulums fell short, it begins to swing left to right alternately it swings as wide as the staircase, we have to avoid the blades or we get pierces and die permanently, it moves forwards and downward along the staircase. The players started backing away going down the stair case to avoid the moving pendulum blades, some even try to move past them they were successful on the first 2 blades but they end up being pierced and bled to death afterwards. Then another big sound, _BANG! _The gears started to rotate on the left and right walls of the staircase. The middle of the staircase where smalle needles protruding the ground it was leaking a sort of red fluid, the unlucky victims that stepped on it was immediately paralyzed they rolled off the stair lying on a step unable to move, the others terrified started to back away on the sides unaware of the spinning large gears that suck them in its rotation crushing their guts everywhere,

For one, I was worried about other players killing us, but now I think the spooky village wants to kill us all.

"Luli, what do we do?" Cruz asked, frightened by the situation.

"The illuminating moonlight is starting to fade again slowly, once where are in darkness it is impossible to know where the traps are.

"I don't know" Then I saw a glimpse of a blue light, at first I thought it was a wisp, and then I noticed it was the gear we used to open the gate. It has been decorated with a small clock in the center, it glows a dim blue light the time unmoving but stuck at three o'clock.

"Three o'clock!" I shouted. Cruz looked at me unfazed by what I said.

The pendulum has reached the lying victims of the paralyzing needles, they have been slit open but not although out, it opened their abdominal part, revealing their stomach and intestines to the view as they slowly die, the pendulum blades and the rotating gears are still filled with blood and sometime and occasional color of an organ, for example pink from the gears a part of the stomach or intestines have rotated all the way and returned to the bottom.

"Three o'clock! Clock strikes at three! Three is the time that the ghost hour ends!" I said

"What does that have to do with our ongoing situation?" He asked again backing away to the wooden door that wouldn't open.

The pendulum continue going down toward us, some survivors manage to get all the way down to the base where there are still no booby-traps activated.

I hurriedly ran to the hole and placed the gear that opens the gate, only this time the clock was facing up. I was right, the pendulum has suddenly slowed down it swinging getting softer the gears appear to stop rotating and the needles retract back to the cement.

After the traps of death were completely seized, we climbed up the stairs as fast as we can. Still there are still a few others ahead of us trying to get that orb before we do.

* * *

><p>A black swipe hit them, it decapitated their heads and it rolled down the staircase slowly, Undertaker<p>

"Luli, what do we do?" Cruz asked completely scared.

"Tell me do you regret this?" I asked him. He looked at me as if I just murdered him.

"Of course I do… Kyiin, went with me all throughout with this and I can't even believe he'll just…" He broke to silent sobs again, wiping his eyes he climbed up the stair to where Undertaker might be.

He just stood there, Undertaker was more like a teenage dead boy, his face was a pale dead white, his suit probably for a burial ceremony he wore, he had a large pipe he's smoking, A bat that steadily flies in his shoulder, there was a dragon like aura spinning the no.8 on his back and the hat we need, it was decorated with a series of red large orbs. Also there are two wisps surrounding him, it was a bit aggressive judging that it attack another person and trying to collect his energy

The others started taking on him, he completely outnumbered but he killed them all off one by one, first unleashing his shadow that appears like a dragon that bites fatally, his bat opens some kind of portal sending out a number of knives all over the place, Cruz got one on his knee

"Cruz!"

"I'm fine!" He said trying not to make me lose my focus.

"But.."

"No, buts!"

Undertaker was a tough opponent judging by the number we have against him; he takes us down one by one decreasing the advantage we have, at the end of it. Only two of us remain battling him, except for Cruz who I ordered to stay hidden.

"What a pitiful bunch for Halloween" don't worry in 2 days its All Soul's day, A day for all of you!" Undertaker said horridly.

"if I ever die, at least I'll take you with me"

"You're stupid, I'm already dead remember?"

And with that Undertaker burst all out against the two remaining survivors (unaware of Cruz who was hiding.) The end was brutal Undertaker was unharmed, the we were so fatally wounded that we started to convulse in the ground, I was hanging on tighter on life, the pain taking over everything, but the other not so much, and he eventually die after bleeding too much. Undertaker was aware that the other one is dead, and went to me for a finishing blow.

I only manage to look up as he aims at me. But everything change. Cruz has sprinted directly to UIndertaker even with his wounded knee, knocked Undertaker down and casted magic that created a dark cloud above them it started raining lightning down to the ground, the lightning hitting both of them, then he yanked away Undertaker's red orbs from his hat and threw it at me before. Undertaker used his shadow to hit my little brother; he faded into nothing there was nothing left of him. Nothing!

There was something I have been keeping since I knew Kyiin died, I can't hold anymore, even if I am girl and we are known to be able to keep our anger to ourselves forever, not like this, I lost Kyiin, and I promised Cruz I'll protect him, and now they're both… both…

I suddenly fade into darkness still crying.

* * *

><p>When I woke up, I was in the hospital in Elias they told me I have slept for 2 days, I missed Halloween, but what's the point. The reason I liked Halloween was gone, forever, I started to cry again knowing I won't be able to go home, Mom and Dad probably hates me, Kyiin is gone as well, so our journey is over now. I can't go anywhere; I might as well die too. I hated my life to begin with. There is one thing that makes it all bearable knowing that I have to live for the sake of my little brother. Even though we fought a lot I still treasured him like he was the only thing in the world that is important. Which he is, then a couple of months ago there was a boy who made me go with him in a crazy journey to find some dead silver haired girl, he understood me at any circumstances, he never judge anyone by their looks or by their character, he always believes that there is always a good inside everyone, all they needed is to notice it, He always smiled at me, even if he got frustrated, he never put us in shame, instead he tries to say sorry himself even if it not his fault, I fell in love with him, and now, they're both… both gone.<p>

But all of the sudden, someone entered my room, who cares who it is, maybe someone who made a mistake for entering room. A little boy with a familiar black hair with green eyes, he was chewing a lollipop that looks like a pumpkin. I felt tears invade my cheeks.

"Cruz!' I shouted with everything I can I wanted to stand up and hug him but the apparatus attached to me prevented me from doing so.

"Good Morning Sis, you missed Halloween, we won!" he said showing his prized: death's candy, which he has been chewing for quite a few hours.

He ran over and hugged me I never wanted to let go of him. But I have to. I was crying so hard more than ever before.

"But- but" I tried to say, but another person entered my room, a teenage boy with brown curly hair, he was holding a book reading it intensely his eyebrows almost meeting due to his focus…

"I can't cry anymore." I said.

"Oh you're awake." He said closing his book and approaching me.

"You're probably wondering why we are alive right?" Cruz asked.

"Well let me tell you, it was Kyiin's clever idea. Whenever on the brink of dying only hold the iris fragment and you will get transported to the returning stone you touched, which was in Elias, remember?" Cruz looked at me with the how-do-you-like-me-now look

"But-"

"Don't worry, we are not ghosts." Kyiin said.

He lowered his forehead into mine and closed his eyes. "Well that's good, you have a fever the last couple of days. But it looks like it gone now." He opened his eyes again but not removing his forehead on mine.

I hesistated but, I never want to miss an opportunity now. I grabbed his head and planted my lips onto his. He kinda jerked back causing me to lift my head up to prolong the kiss.

"Okay, I'll see you guys in a bit." Cruz said.

We continued that way until I broke away, he was red and was shivering.

"Uh-Uh" he said slowly

"I'm sorry' I said regretting what I did. But he wasn't listening instead he lean down and kissed me this time; I was shocked on his reaction. But nevertheless I liked it, when we broke away I only stare at him direct to his eyes. But then again, there was nothing I can do, I just confessed I love him, and he just returned that, there was no need for words, his eyes where speaking what he wanted to tell me.

"Uh.. Happy Halloween?" he said

"Halloween was over 2 days ago." "Today is all Soul's day." I answered breaking into a laugh.

"Uh-huh… well Cruz wanted to go trick or treating instead of joining that contest." He answered quite vancantly he just watch me from the chair he was sitting on

"I guess he has to wait for another Halloween then."

We broke into laughter.

Cruz entered the room, his lips still on the pumpkin lollipop gnawing it as if it's very delicious

"Your week is almost up. You two need to get things together and pack up before another you resume your journey."

"Aren't you coming with us Cruz?" I asked him

"Although I'd love too, I have to do an adventure of my own, I found some kids that want to go as well. So I'm going I'll be seeing you in the road." He answered so maturely, it's like he already grown up so fast.

"Well best of luck for you Cruz, make sure you take of yourself of your sister will be so angry and kill me." Kyiin said sarcastically.

They laughed and I shrug it off.

"Cruz, I know you'll be greater than Iris, just make sure you eat okay? I'll be seeing you in the road. Send mails okay?" I said to him. He only hugged me and I felt tears stream down his cheeks. "Thanks sis, I will, take care of your numbskull boyfriend okay? Just in case he anything stupid again." I became red.

"He-He's not my boyfriend!" I shouted

"Right, not yet." He laughed, Kyiin wasn't listening at all he was dazed in the view out the window.

_The October Sunset. It was beautiful, just how beautiful my life now is._

* * *

><p><strong><em>There 9,124 words drainage extreme.<em>**

**_It's not much Halloween right? but that's what's in my mind anyway!_**

**_I'm starting chapter 6 and hope to finish it soon to cover this.. :P_**

**_*TYRO*_**


	7. Dark Moon of the 16th Day

Latale: A Memory's Venture

Chapter 6: The Dark Moon of the 16th Day

**Sorry for the long wait, I got school and gaming to do, Nah...**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Kyiin's POV<strong>

The Portal closed. I aimlessly walk outside the Arcadia. Which is now under influence of the loop, the tigers and the other agasuras are being transported randomly in the area. I catch a glimpse of pink hair dangling in the empty space above. I waved my hand at her gesturing a hello, but she turned away as if not to notice me.

"Hold on, I'll get you down." I shouted

"Don't say it, hurry up and help me!" she shouted back.

With that I quickly look for anything that I can use to reach her. But when I looked back she was gone. She was transported a few meters away, her wings are still stuck but she was standing on the earth. I quickly made my way through her.

"Help me get the wings off."

"They can come off?"

"Of course they can, they're made of magic anyway, and they'll fade once the source of magic is detached."

I carefully grabbed the pair of golden bright wings on her back and start pulling it like hell, when it came off there was no scratch or torn in Corelle's back and the wings faded immediately. I tumbled down and Luli fell from my back Corelle helped me up, I suddenly felt a puncture in my right hand, some kind of thorn has been embedded deep in my skin causing a splinter. I took it off and saw a stream of violet fluid that leaking from the thorn, my hand is bleeding with that violet ooze. But I ignored it.

I carried Luli onto my back again. And we started walking towards the exit; me talking to Corelle about the events, when we arrived at the exit, the sun was streaking downwards and was declaring that it was dusk. I was more tired that I was before moreover, there was a feeling of dizziness in my head, my vision blurred a bit and head swung left and right from my nausea Corelle let me sit for a while, knowing I was exhaling loudly, my vision continues to blurred and the sounds I hear started to echo back and forth in my head.

"Kyiin, are you okay?" I heard the echoing words she spat out, I tried to look at her, but only saw vague appearance of where she should be, _then it was all black._

**~End flashback~**

**Luli's POV**

When I woke up, I was laid tucked in bed in the room we rented in Yong Gyoung. Kyiin was laid just the same in the other bed of our room. His mouth opening and closing in a fast rate, his chest rises and falls faster than usual. There was something wrong with him but I was too drained out of energy to even move from my position. Corelle came in she was carrying a paper bag full of food, she set it down on the table and look both of us unable to notice me being awake.

"Seriously, how long does it take for the both of you to stay asleep?" She cried out in frustration

"How long has it been?" I asked her. She was surprised.

"A week, they thought the both of you had a coma."

"Sorry, what happened?"

"After you were possessed you fell asleep, Kyiin brought you out Hyunmu's room. And helped me get unstuck, he got punctured by a poisoned thorn in the process, I don't know how, he collapsed when we got out of Arcadia."

"Furthermore, I promised that if one of you woke up, we'll continue to Aioch."

"What? But Kyiin is in no condition to travel. We can't go" I said in a high pitched voice. Straining myself to a sitting position.

"We have to, Shaowee sent a letter to the Princess of Aioch for our arrival, she sent a letter back, expecting us in two weeks, if we're not there, any other one that declares that they are the Iris seeker gets killed immediately." She said still calm but obviously tired.

"That's harsh"

"That's life" she spat out. "We'll wait for his fever to come down a bit further until tomorrow, and then we go. Shaowee asks a couple of merchants to take us to Aioch the same time of their travel."

"Why won't just go to sleep for a while?"

"Can't I have to watch over him, he convulses every once in a while, I have to summon the nurses to get him to stop, even though they already removed the poison, still they can't do anything to stop it permanently."

I look over a Kyiin, whose breathing hitch a bit higher I can tell his fever was making him suffer; even if the poison was removed the effects should take effect just a bit. But it lasted for already a week now, what kind of poison did he get?

"Why don't take a rest, I can tell you got a beating, taking care of both of us, I'll hold the fort here."

"Go ahead, you'll beat yourself up anyway, Thanks." The pink haired said in delight she smiled and left off to another room.

I forced myself to stand up and walk towards Kyiin, I steady myself and played a little sonata from my guitar, I learned from my mother, she taught me the power of music that heal persons. _The Healing ability of a bard,_ although I've never used it before, being stuck at home doesn't exactly give the situations needed for this sonata, so I never knew its effect or even the signs that it shows. So I only continue playing, enjoying every note it gives, the melody soothing me and Kyiin altogether.

His breath started to slow down a little bit, his breath stabled enough to consider normal. The grip he has on the blanket has loosened and his tightly shut eyes started to come loose,_ He was feeling better, Me as well._

* * *

><p>The following day, Kyiin was feeling a lot better but is still asleep, Corelle wanted us to go anyway; we loaded Kyiin in the carriage. Corelle was silent all the sudden, even though we often fight we don't come to a dead air conversation between the both of us. But when she went inside the carriage she was clustered in the corner hugging her knees from her striped stockings, and gripping a portion of them in her <em>anger? <em> From my view I can only see her eyes staring blankly in the wooden floor of the carriage, she didn't wear her Gothic Lolita dress, instead it's a simple purple dress with a puff out skirt and a yellow cloth tied around her collar. Kyiin was still wearing his Rubashka, while I wore my old player outfit, a black straight dress with a white cloth cradled in both my shoulders that serves as a huge collar.

"So what do we do when we get there?" I broke out wanting to take out the heavy atmosphere surrounding us provided by Corelle.

"You didn't know yet right? Shaowee wanted us to meet the Engineer of the Dark Moon Castle, to help all the way to Kaimara Research Facility. Kyiin needs to be properly introduced to the Princess or all hell breaks loose in the castle." She said uninterested

"The Engineer of the Dark Moon Castle?"

"From what I heard, he's in charge of repairing the ruins inside the castle, The Princess let him live inside the castle because he was found loitering in the city gathering mechanical parts for some sort of machine."

"You do hear a lot."

"That's what's happening when you go around the cities a lot. Got any idea how to wake him up?"

"Hmm.. Only one"

(line)

**Kyiin's POV**

I doused up, my head aching, but other than that I'm feeling so refreshed.

"Where are we?" I asked

"In a carriage on the way to Aioch" My black haired companion said as she raised her blue guitar away from my head.

"Wait Are you hitting me with that guitar?" I shouted

"Well it's about time you wake up; you've been sleeping on the entire journey. And being the guy on the group you should be the one carrying us when we accidentally sleep rather than being the one carried by two women your age!" She shouted at me.

"I'm Sorry, How long was I out?" I asked scratching the back of my head as I gave an embarrassed chuckle.

"Long enough for us to reach Aioch! And also you missed the view on cherry lake. It was gorgeous!"

"Oh, by the way Shaowee sends her apologies. Plus she told us where to find the next Iris fragment." Luli answered in delight.

"By the way" the pink haired girl asked me with seriousness in her voice. "Shaowee send us this" she dug inside her pack and lift up a pink decanter. I was surprised it wasn't something that Shaowee would easily give to me.

"Any idea what is this for?" she asked like only I know the answer to her question. In fact I do its Symphony's soul item.

"It's a pitcher maybe we can pour water out from it." I answered no to let know anything about me having a little talk with the first Iris Seeker. She shot me a look as if she knew I lied but let it pass.

"I was hoping you wouldn't know." She said smiling forcefully "listen both of you, we don't have enough time to go wandering in Aioch first, we arrive there is three days from now. That exactly a day before the princess orders the decree of killing all Iris Seekers that enters Aioch"

"What?" I shouted horrified to her speech

"It's true; she wanted to meet us within two weeks. If we can't meet her within the said timeline she's going to kill anyone else who declares themselves as the Iris Seeker." Luli answered.

"Now back on track we can't spend another 2 weeks in a single city, we have less time than we know it. So we're going to have to double our efforts. We split up. Kyiin and I will talk to the Dark Moon Princess about Iris, Luli, you take initiative and find that Engineer as fast as you can."

"Wait? I'll be alone?"

"Technically yes, sorry to take this from you, But Dark Moon Princess is not a very understanding person. She takes pride in every kill she makes and doesn't care if you die in front of her. She's cruel and heartless, _just like Iris" _The last part was a bit of a whisper. I can't really understand what she just said, but it's clear that she wants to get things done.

"Fine, do you even know what that boy looks like?" Luli asked her.

She only shook her head. Luli sighed unrelieved.

"señor y señora, yo no puedo llevarte más allá de este punto, que es demasiado peligroso para mi coche" The merchant said (sir and lady, I can't take you any further than this point, it's way too dangerous for my carriage [translation])

We only stared on the merchant, having no clue of what he just said, He stop the carriage where Cherry trees seem to be growing.

"¿No me oyes, bajar mi coche!" He shouted at us, we stood unaware of his meaning, but it's clear he wants us to get off. (Didn't you hear me? Get off my carriage [translation])

We exited his carriage and he drove in a different direction, mumbling complaints on his own language, which I don't understand at all.

"I wonder what he was talking about, He suddenly dropped us off." Luli asked

"Wrong way" Corelle said flatly, she wasn't very active today, she normally insults me and Luli all the way, but now it seems she's way too focused with the tasked at hand.

"We have to go retrace a bit; we passed the right way to Aioch."

We nodded and let her lead the way, The Cherry Lake was bright, the cherry trees stood at least ten feet high from the ground and letting their leaves fall off slowly along with the wind beautifully.

There were wondering monsters around the vicinity, a couple of Cherry Ghosts, some with white hair, and a couple of blue outfitted ninja that seem to be klutzy. Corelle with her wings vast spread out, swipes the hordes of enemies in front of us dead.

"Corelle! Stop killing them, they are still living creatures!" Luli shouted, still pissed off when we kill monsters unnecessarily.

"Look pigtails, if we are the ones being attacked by those monsters, do you think anyone of them will shout, "Oh, don't kill them their living creatures too." Corelle annoyed, mimicked Luli's complaints and threw back a fact that just threw her entire idea out of bounds.

Luli just looked away, annoyed and clearly embarrassed at the situation.

Corelle basically dragged us along the Cherry Lake to get there as fast as she wants. I take no mind at all to her sudden change of attitude, pace and rate of unruliness to us, but I think she is really getting on Luli's nerves, she turns extremely red and keeps on gritting her teeth, whenever Corelle drags or throws us at ledges and raised platforms.

I often put my hands on her shoulders to calm her down. Although she stops gritting her teeth, she becomes redder and walks faster whenever I'm near her.

When we finally reached Aioch,it was 3 days later from the declaration of killings on fake Iris seekers, however our arrival to the city was at night rather than day because of our long walk. Not to mention the fact that I was beaten and bruised by Corelle's harsh acts upon us. But I manage to endure it. I wanted to rent our inn before anything else, but Corelle insisted that we continue to the Dark Moon Castle.

"Hurry up Iris Seeker!" Corelle shouted. I turned around and raised my hand signaling her to wait for a moment.

"You sure you're okay to do this alone?" I ask Luli who is now as happy as a hummingbird since we got here.

"Yeah sure I can, how hard is it to find one boy in a city with a low population?" she answered smiling wide.

"Just be careful in there okay?"

"Yeah, sure I'll be back, you too." I answered slightly blushing, I hope she didn't notice.

I ran back to Corelle an entered the Dark Moon Castle at night, when we entered it was all ruins, there were protruding wood tiles everywhere that Castle is a total wreck.

"Is this a castle?" I asked Corelle in a joking manner, but she is too serious to laugh right now.

"It was, before the Dark Moon Castle was open for everyone to enter enjoying the scenery inside it, before it was wrecked by the general of Elias, No one knows why but apparently the castle was wreck from top to bottom, even in the underground passages. And as a result the Dark Moon Princess was enraged and isolated the city of Aioch from every other city there is, It was once a castle, but now it's just a wrecked citadel housing a cold hearted princess, her guardian, and her loyal servant."

"It seems you really are convinced that the princess is really that cruel?" I asked her.

"She is" she answered flatly.

"How so?" I asked her, she didn't answered and continued pacing the floor silently, creating an eerie aura around us both.

"Since it's just the two of us, would mind telling me about you?" I ask her.

"Ask that to Luli, you're interested in her anyway."

I blushed "I-I already know much about her, considering she's a chatterbox and all."

She laughed _She finally laughed _"Gotta admit that is true."

"Well?"

"There's nothing to know, nothing you'd be interested in anyway."

"Try me" I answered brightly.

"Well it makes you shut up for a while. I'm from a family of adventurers originated from Elfa… My Older sister… went on a journey without saying goodbye, she never came back. As our family tradition to go on a expedition on a certain cause and fulfill it, I went head on without any sort of goal, since then I have been aimlessly wandering in the continent of Jienda since then. Taking in missions and party assistance that's when I unluckily wound up along the both of you."

"Hey, it was your choice to come with us."

"Yeah, Right if I weren't here, you'd both get killed hundreds of time along the way, seriously what a party am I in, an inexperienced bard and an amnesiac guardian, you're hardly a team." She shouted sarcastically. But I let it go and just shrug it off.

* * *

><p><strong>Luli's POV<strong>

Walking aimlessly, in fact there was nothing I can do but that. I already done booking up rooms in the inn, And I already started asking about the mechanic in Dark Moon Castle, The fun fact is everybody seems to know him, but doesn't seem to know where he is.

Wandering in the city of Aioch, I was losing hope on finding that damned Engineer, other than that I have no idea what he looks like or who he is. Corelle put me on a harder job that she thought. After much contemplation, I noticed the usual agitation and tightness of grip in my hands. As a result I walked rapidly while kicking stones across the floor.

That's when I noticed I walked towards an abandoned alleyway or some sort, there were clearly no people in that side of the city, and I still kept pacing not minding my surroundings. I was too mad to notice it anyway.

Suddenly a bunch of thugs started walking towards me from all directions. They were like a group of 15 guys maybe more_. I was in trouble_.

"Well, lookie here looks like we got some yummy lady who got lost in the city." One of the thugs said, the others laugh like hell, _their intentions were clear_.

I steady my guitar in hand, as they kept closing in; they stopped when they form a complete circle without any gap to escape in.

"Dear lady, why not just come with us and let us lead you back to the city" One of them said. The others agree loudly.

One of the thugs took the liberty to taking my hand. I reacted quickly by reflex and adrenaline. I bashed my guitar in his head. He fell down unconscious in the floor the others reacted quickly and came closing in.

I threw my guitar spinning in the air. And sweep the floor with my foot sending a few of them plummeting down. I jumped and kicked one of the thug's faces and maneuver myself to grab my guitar in midair, positioning myself in a strumming position, even before I land on the ground, I strum the strings of my guitar hard to create a loud, eerie screeching sound. The thugs covered their ears in the unpleasant sensation.

"Evil Sound!" I shouted, while I played a horrifying sonata composed by the Devil it sent slashes everywhere in the vicinity, all of the thugs had cuts and incises everywhere in their body, I have to continue to play the sonata, but it was coming to the end of the music. When it did, I wanted to run as fast as I can, but few of the capable thugs got a hold of me.

"Stupid girl, look what you did." One of them said to me. Holding my chin up to his head

"Now you're paying the price to your insolence! I gonna let you feel pain ten times as you did to all of us"

He started unbuttoning my outfit; I looked back at horror and struggle to get free, only to fail. I screamed loud enough for anyone to hear.

"Foolish girl, no one will hear you here" one of the thugs said to me, as I struggled hard to break free, until a foot met the back of his head.

It happened so fast, one of the thugs fall face first on the cold floor, some kid somersaulted overhead us and threw some sort of nail that sent lightning bolts from it in all directions, at me included It sent me a few meters away, when I got up the thugs seem to look afraid, they ran in all directions leaving their incapacitated and unconscious comrades behind.

A hand extended towards me. "You okay?" a soft male voice asks me.

"What do you think?" I answered quickly thinking that I got hit by his sudden attack anyway.

He just laughs, his silhouette became clearer; he was a blue haired boy with a pair of big golden eyes, _which seems to be glimmering? _He was wearing a studded purple shirt with gears and a purple puff out pants that is decorated with the same colored gears, he was wearing a hard purple construction helmet in his head that held on a pair of goggles, his boots a purple flat bottom with a spinning gear in the sides, he was carrying some sort of attaché case in his hand.

"Thanks" I said buttoning my player suit.

"No problem, what brings you to this part of the city anyway?" He asked

"Nothing really, I kinda just got here."

"Well it's not safe; there are some flunk-out ninjas that terrorize this part of the city." He said.

"Where are you headed?" He asked me still grinning.

"I don't know exactly, I'm looking for the Engineer of the Dark Moon Castle, Everybody seems to know him, but they don't know where he is exactly… Do you happen to know?" I asked him.

He only laughed. "Well if he is the Engineer of the Dark Moon Castle, then he must be in the Dark Moon Castle."

The sudden realization made me scream. "Of course why didn't think of that sooner?"

He just laughs. "If you're really that committed on finding him, I'll help you. I know the way inside the castle."

"Thank you"

"No prob."

* * *

><p><strong>Kyiin's POV<strong>

We still wandered inside the Dark Moon Castle, I had unusual flashbacks everytime I touch the walls of the castle, I see that the old Dark Moon Castle being explore by few adventurers. A black caped guy, most likely Kazno, A blonde haired guy wearing a scarf around his neck, an orange haired boy, no doubt that's Muwen, which means… I'm seeing Iris's party venture inside the Dark Moon Castle! But wait, the person leading them, a dark purple haired woman, and her hair laid down in a curved fashion that covers her entire back. But still I can't see Iris…

The visions became some sort of sepia, blurring the colors until the entire vision was brown then returning back to original colors for a short span of time. The vision still disturbed my walking, The Dark Moon Castle is supposed to be a wreck, and in the vision makes it so confusing.

To sum that up… I'm practically, slipping, crashing, bumping, sliding, and falling over and over again while walking around the castle.

Corelle already looks pretty irritated by it.

**Corelle's POV**

Is he really that klutzy or is something bothering him… anyway I don't have time to be bothered, the area to the princess is still a long way to go… Of course I know the way to it, he has to follow me… but why does he seem to know the right way instead. We reached the roof top quite easily because of him, it takes me quite some time to reach here, then the maze are my problem.

By the time we reached the top, the Mechaprings started creating a horde of their own and attacked us.

"Kyiin!" I shouted hoarsely trying to make him move, he just stood there without any answer, that's when I noticed _His pupils were absent. _He ignored the mechaprings and literally dragged me along the rooftop area, to the white tiger maze, the first door on the bottom, the second door to the left, farthest door down, and then the farthest door on the left side. That's the right way. Of course we ended in the area of the gate of the Dark Moon dungeon, where the princess resided, the first guardian is found outside the maze

The Ghost Warrior, it's literally just a pile of ancient Japanese armor floating in midair, in its proper position to a human, there is a shadow cast inside the armor with two red glaring eyes.

Kyiin slid quickly in the ladder below us, and attacked the monster. In a single punch the monster disassembled and scattered the armor across the floor, It's dead that easily.

"The Gate to the Dark Moon of the 16th Day, it is a dungeon created by the ancient people of Aioch to protect them from the apocalypse when the Dark Moon arrives to wreck havoc and collect the sinful. It contains their only sacrifice, the Dark Moon Family; she was born for that matter, along with her 2 servants inside. When the ancients created this they seal the entire royal family inside but they escaped their fate anyway, leaving the Princess to vie for herself inside."

"The intricate paper spells stringed along the door is a spell of sacrifice, generated by ancient paper magic, it created a spell powerful enough to stop the 16th day, which never came anyway, but it still needs a human existence energy to be activated, thus the purpose of the Princess." I said hoarsely

"but due to Iris's soul fragment being trapped here, the Room has become too powerful and became a temporal loop, but the effects however is not like the rest, In others you can kill and they'll return, here however you cannot kill anyone inside, The loop's effect restricts outside forces to eliminate anything inside, providing immortality to the princess and her guardians, Us however can be killed." I finished looking at Kyiin for any answer or misunderstanding to the given facts, instead He was just staring with his blank diluted eyes, and of course he didn't hear anything, _how pathetic of me._

"Let's go in." I said talking to no one in particular.

* * *

><p><strong>Luli's POV<strong>

The boy guiding me through the Dark Moon Castle, is awfully familiar, the only reason I can think of to make that fact true is he somehow managed to acquire a room in our inn. Nevertheless, there are things I still can understand; I mean throughout the journey I feel a lot of De-ja-vus take place but it makes no sense on how I manage to get this far throughout Jienda, I just feel like a huge part of my memory is ripped away from me, I feel amnesiac like Kyiin, only much worse because I know my past was completely caged in Belos, it's really weird.

"So why have you come to look for the Engineer?" He asked me.

"Yeah…" I said not listening to him at all due to the thoughts, there is much going on in my head that I can handle.

"Right…" he clearly got embarrassed; I wonder what he said…

"Anyway, I didn't even know the name that saved me earlier, how am I supposed to thank you properly?" I said embarrassed

"Ohh.. My name is Raavizani, pleasure to meet and save such a lovely lady" He said kissing my hand.

I turned red and stuttered "Lu-Lu-Luli, nice to meet you" I shook his hand in return.

"What again is the reason, such a beautiful lady like you is looking for the Engineer?" he asked.

"Ohh… Well as you see, I'm a _friend_ of the Iris Seeker, and Shaowee, the musician of Yong Gyoung, told us to look for the Engineer that resides in Dark Moon Castle, to help us." I said sheepishly

"Help with what exactly?" He asked.

"Actually I don't know. I was unconscious at Shangri-La when Shaowee told them that, but they put me up to the job anyway without any reasoning." I sighed disappointed by that fact.

He just laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Kyiin's POV<strong>

They end up facing a very large door with strings that hold the pieces of paper with etched ancient calligraphy, their lips move but I can't make out any words, and without doubt they entered the door.

When they got in, the place is a mess, scattered jewelries, golden chalices, and other fancy stuff disordered in the room, in the center there is a white haired person laid face flat on the floor, the dark purple haired woman ran towards that person, after a while she went inside to the other room, the party then rushed after her, but suddenly the cream haired person stood and attacked them, hacking them with large crimson dagger. It sent my vision flying around and around upward in midair, I still wonder why, but no time for that, when I landed it was all black.

**Corelle's POV**

When we entered the hall, as usual there stood the 1st guardian of the Princess, the Ninja Guardian, no one knows his name actually, it was a debate topic if he was human, his cream hair was thick and messy, two white ears protrude the pack of hair, his eyes glint a blue glow on the right and a red one on the left, pretty cool if you ask me, but it's still creepy, his outfit a black ninja armor plate mail that covers his body, a loose black jogging pants, his right hand has a thick scale protector etched with ancient calligraphy, that is likely to be a bit heavy, considering he dangles it around in front, his left hand carries a crimson dagger that is pretty large.

I got ready for battle, in a flash he sent me and Kyiin flying in the far side of the room, He tossed me back and forth with his incredibly fast kicks and punches. I hit the wall; slide down unable to stand at all.

"30 minutes to go" He said laughing maniacally

"Your turn"

He dashed to Kyiin's position, who is still fazed.

"Kyiin!" I shouted with all I can

In a flash, his dagger met the gap of Kyiin's knuckles, a twist and it broke.

"Impossible!" it said backing away when his dagger broke

This time Kyiin dashed at incredible speed towards the guardian, twist his hand so severe that it broke and dangles down bleeding and unable to move.

"Arhhhh!" the cream hair yelp in pain, holding his broken arm with his other hand.

The guardian retaliated and clawed Kyiin in his right arm, follow by a knee in his gut. He boost himself up with Kyiin's shoulder and blasted some sort of energy towards him, it was suppose to burn Kyiin, because the area around him is in blue flames, but it didn't, Kyiin who was devoid of any expression on his face, wasn't even burned at all.

"What the Hell are you?" It said, before it took a step back and charges another energy ball in his good hand. Kyiin still devoid of any emotion stood aback and charges an energy ball as well, only much larger.

That's Energy Boom, Guardian focuses their energy and their hand that it becomes a sort of flaming material, only more powerful, Kyiin was charging a larger one at his hands, and the instant the Ninja Guardian released his energy ball, so did Kyiin, Kyiin's Energy Boom was larger and more powerful than the cream hair, as a result, he was the one hit by the 2 energy boom, his armor destroyed and scattered in the surrounding area, in some sort of slow mo version.

There I saw my chance, I was fully capable of fighting again and spread my wings out wide, flew quickly to the tumbled guardian, grab his shoulder and threw him up the air as I flew, with a twirl a created a Sorcerer's final wind skill, The Tornado Swing, the green tornado spun around the enemy, slashing his armor while keeping him in mid air, when he landed, Kyiin threw a very powerful punch that destroy all of his armor, the razor-sharp knuckles punctured his back, but instead of blood, it emitted a black smoke, he fell down with a aqueous black bubble wrapped around before, his weak form revealed, a small cream colored rat, with red and blue eyes.

"What the?" I said completely confused.

But in a flash it was gone and the next door fully opened.

* * *

><p><strong>Luli's POV<strong>

"So where is the Iris seeker?" Raavi asked me

"In the Dark Moon Castle, they're going to have a little chat with the princess" I answered politely

"A little chat?" he answered quite confused

"I don't know the details exactly, but Corelle, my other _friend _said they would talk to the princess immediately, before the decree is declared."

"Ahh… The decree, that only minutes from now." He answered still confused

"It won't be applied though, I suppose their right with the princess talking about things about Iris already" I tried to reason out my worry.

The streets are empty now, the night has fallen to late anyway, but still I'm surprised there are children pretending to be ninjas and ran around the city at this late hour, one of them bump on me and accidentally dropped my music box, It went down with its, music tone.

Raavi's eyes grew wide; his expression was surprised and a bit horrifying.

"Where you got this, he said picking up my music box?" he asked me, impatiently waiting for my answer.

"From Fairy Castle why?"

"It's mine" He said.

"No way! Titania said it was from Dark Moon Princess." I said not believing anything; I mean they said it was from Dark Moon Princess, given as a gift to the King and Queen to obtain the space and time fragment, but its contents are taken and given to the members of Iris's party, that are special for Dark Moon Princess.

He dug in his right pocket and took out a cylindrical metal bar, it has protruding spikes all around it in a random pattern, _it's a piece of the music box._

"The Dark Moon Princess never gave this to Titania; He gave this box to me, the contents missing three cylinder bars, she gave one cylindrical bar that she treasured, considering it was useless, I gave it to an adventurer, but I kept one of the bars for myself" He said astonished

"Then how did it end up in Fairy Castle? Maybe it's a fake" I said trying to put the facts together.

"No, it's real, I can tell" He said as he attaches the new cylindrical bar to the second slot.

It still played the melancholic sound it produced the last time, but after a minute of two the gears of the second slot started spinning, the transition was beautiful, it change to another melancholic music, it's not like the first one, its more high toned and a bit faster, considering the second bar was larger than the first and the bar spins more slowly, it was supposed to be much longer than the first, we carefully listen to it. He was suddenly wiping his eyes maybe due to the music, but I doubt it.

"Why?" I asked just to confirm my thoughts.

"Please tell me that the Iris Seeker you're with is a girl, please tell me that…" He asked me gripping my shoulders hard.

"Sorry I can't, he's a guy" I laughed inside though, but I know he's serious.

"Then, Then… Then… what happened to last one?" He asked me looking away.

"I don't know, but Corelle said their all dead." I said

"It can't be, I gave this music box to an Iris Seeker, She said she'll see me again soon after her journey, the music box will be proof."

I suddenly understood him, He was waiting for an Iris Seeker to come back with his music box, and maybe they're in love? I don't know, but know I have this music box, it means the girl he waits for it already dead and will never come back.

"The Princess was right, that music is depressing" He said as he softly laughs.

I sat down and patted his back, and then I hear him whisper.

"Lullaby for the Dead."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you like it!<strong>_

_**Again with the music box, its the Story of Evil**_

**_Daughter of Evil Tune_**

**_ Servant of Evil Tune_**

**_Next Chappie: Dark Moon's Encumbrance_**

**_*TYRO*_**


	8. Dark Moon's Encumbrance

Latale: A Memory's Venture

Chapter 7: Dark Moon's Encumbrance

**School's out.. I can do more this time ^^**

**Hope you like it...**

* * *

><p><em>What's with the number 7?<em>

_My Dream it's the same, a large scream, then a flare of red spirals upward, and then it appears. A rose dyed in blood, a chalice, with some seeds nestled in the bottom of a red fluid, a diamond-shaped topaz necklace, a pink decanter, a doll, my sand glass and lastly a white light above._

_I reached for that light, it grew bigger and bigger until it engulfed all the items. Including me_

_When I regained my vision, I was again in Dark Moon Castle, sepia mode, my vision blurred in some parts, as well as my hearing. There was an argument. Between a girl with wavy hair and another woman, slim wearing some sort of wool cape, her hair was short just beneath her ears, her earrings were oddly shaped like a star and a crescent moon._

_The Castle's interior is a mess (different from wrecked) the treasures and items scattered in the wooden floor._

"_The King and Queen, they left!" shouted the short haired woman. Another woman, didn't react she just continue walking._

_She made her way to the throne. And uttered, "Well, I guess this city is mine now." then she just laughed devilishly, covering her mouth with the back of her hand just like an evil person laughs maniacally._

_The short haired just stared, and then a huge big grin appeared on her face._

**Corelle's POV**

The doors burst open, the ninja guardian is defeated but not dead. I doubted if I can defeat the loyal servant with only Kyiin with me, to top that, he's completely in trance acting only on his instincts, I need someone to command and lure out the enemy, I only got a non-listening, persistent jerk.

I rushed in, never-minding if my companion even follows me, it doesn't matter, and time is short. The Princess must be suppressed before she destroys everything I worked for,_ Again_

The loyal servant was a simple poor boy, He was rescued by the Princess when the plague inffected the city, he serves the Princess without hesitation on her actions.

The servant had pink hair, a long thin strand extending on his back, he wears a large yukata for males, which is too large for anyone anyway, and his sleeve runs even larger at the end, his arms and hands barely noticeable. He peculiarly wears a skirt rather than short, but that must be his formal outfit, He carries a large fan around his hands, and declares that a fan is more deadly than a knife. His name forever resounding in the ears of the people. Tengu.

Tengu is a bastard, the moment I saw opening at his attacks, he comes up with a spinning attack where he flails his fan around, dragging me back and forth and stopping all my attacks. It's disturbing and unethical, for me of course.

After a while of being flailed back and forth then thrown out of bounds by his Pressure wave attack, Kyiin finally stepped into the scene. Blocking Tengu's downward attack on me, which was sure to finish me off.

"tsk" He said

"Blasphemous creatures, I wish I can destroy right now. But I have been given orders not to kill you yet, though that would be a shame."

"Shut up, Swishkabob" "I'm not here to talk to you and your large mouth. Now do me a favor and swallow something to keep those teeth away from me, it's disgusting!" I shouted

Tengu completely insulted. Assaulted us directly, leaping a few meters and lunging at us like a cat out of the bag.

Kyiin again block the attack, his knuckles making a formidable small shield. Tengu retreated and readied his Pressure-Wave stance ready to blow us off to space at the moment we reached his range of attack.

"I got this" I said to must be still in trance Kyiin.

He nodded only, His irises were back to where it must be, there is no more solute-like particles floating in his empty eyes.

Tengu sensed my long range attack and quickly tried to dodge it by lunging into me, but I was quicker, The moment he pounced, I stopped my magic for long range and switch to a short range attack.

"Earth Storm" I shouted devoid of any accent or stresses, subsequently a tornado like wind started enveloping me, rocks and boulder alike started spinning wildly around, Tengu was caught in the middle of it, in the end. He was the one who ate his own words.

"I'll tell you one more time Tengu, You're weak."

"Ha! The princess will punish you and your insolence, how dare you defy her Castle with your meek words?" And with that he laid down and his body vanished leaving his clothes lying to where he landed.

"Defy? It was a wreck really, they should know the word, repair and redecorate."

He laughed. Kyiin laughed his back finally.

"Where the Hell did your mind go?" "In Luli Paradise?"

I saw him blush but afterwards he just stared at me with empty eyes.

"I saw her, Chon Palm, with Iris, at the Princess' throne. What exactly happened?" He said trying to get some answers from me.

"I told I don't know!" I said, not wanting to give any more information on the poor seeker who is just a kid.

The Doors burst open; it was the door to the Dark Moon Princess's throne room.

* * *

><p><strong>Luli's POV<strong>

At the door of the Dark Moon of the 16th Day, we sat together; He wipes his eyes back and forth holding back tears that flow. There was an ancient armor scattered all over the place, and paper stringed at the door, its calligraphy is not on my linguistic list of patterns, I can't translate it.

Raavi was still pretty upset about the whole new Iris seeker thing; He still wanted the last one to come back and badly. He's holding _his_ music box extremely tight, so tight that he can break it into pieces.

The previous Iris seeker, I wonder who that is? I've never heard about Iris seekers ever since, Kyiin is one of them, Now that I think about it, Kyiin isn't his real name right? I gave it to him when we met. I wonder what's his real name, who is he, why is he amnesiac and why he is so interesting. Not that I've been staring and watching him all this time. I mean he's kinda mysterious, like Corelle as well. (Am I the only one who's not interesting?)

"So who was the previous Iris Seeker?" I ask him courageously.

"Hmm?... oh her, she's very brilliant, very beautiful, and very skillful." He said looking up to the open skies

"I mean what she look like?"

"I doesn't matter now right? She's good as dead."

"Don't say that! I don't want Kyiin to end up dying as well." I said hoarsely

"Kyiin? That the new Iris Seekers name? kinda weird" He said

"I know, I gave it to him. He's amnesiac, end up on our inn, He said he didn't remember his name, so I gave him one."

He laughed and smiled, his eyes still tainted with tears.

"Wait a minute… I just realized something! What the Hell are we doing out here when the Engineer you're looking for is in there?" He said smiling to me, He stood up and extended his hand to help me lift up.

"Beats me." I shrug reaching for his hand, he was still trembling but his hands were soft and warm. Just like Kyiin.

* * *

><p><strong>Kyiin's POV<strong>

At the throne room of the Dark Moon of the 16th Day The princess sat in her special little throne.

With only minutes before she decides to implement her selfish decree to kill me. We have to defeat her.

Corelle, enraged at the sight of the Princess, spread her wings out wide, and quickly flew towards the Princess who was just retrieving her bow and arrows, from a stack of weapons beside the throne chair.

The Dark Moon Princess, I was told she was heartless and cruel, but I gotta admit she's beautiful, her dark purple hair curved in a fashionable way on her back, a purple dress and a yellow skirt a big purple bow tie tied in her neck rather than a collar.

Wait… Dark Purple Hair? She the woman in my first flashback? But that woman look so calm and friendly, but the second flashback did looked like her only much younger. It means she took over Aioch at a very young age, yet she is filled with hate, anger, and violence?

"The Iris Seeker? Your 3 days late, I'll be sending you to your grave" she muttered devilishly.

"2 minutes" she uttered softly.

She wielded a large pink bow, with a crimson-pink jewel in its center; there was a non full arc on her bow where her hands held it. She cradled her quiver on the side of left side of her hip, her other hand on the tight string on her bow.

Corelle's attack was useless. She got kicked by the princess in the gut, causing her to bend down a bit. The princess then trapped her shoulder blade through the arc on her bow. It was locked deep, a simple pull backwards will break Corelle's shoulder blade for good.

3 shots fired a flash of red, yellow and green gone way past me, the last one hitting a side of my left arm.

"1 minute" she said

I dashed to help Corelle but it was too late, the princess used Corelle's bent knee to lift herself up, in an amazing move, she fired three shots simultaneously downward to Corelle, she got punctured in three vital places on her body.

"30 seconds"

Then with a twist and turn, she was know upside down, still in midair, about to fire a large red ball towards me, It fired eventually, the impact was so tremendous, that it knock Corelle down flat on her stomach, the shot propelled the Dark Moon Princess backward and with a half somersault execute gracefully, she was standing on her two feet back towards us, without any bruises, scratch, injuries, or any abrasions in her body.

The ball did hit me hard, but my knuckles caught it, the impact still hurt, but I not out of danger's way yet, the ball was getting massive and massive as the time agonizingly flew by. My left knuckle cracked and was bound to get shattered, and eventually I'll get shattered.

Still with her back towards us, she snapped her fingers, and the ball exploded on me.

"Time's up, maggots" she uttered mischievously.

_Again it was all black._

* * *

><p><strong>Corelle's POV<strong>

The arrows are illusions, but still they felt so real when they punctured my heart my lungs and some point on my stomach, I'm sure I'd be dead, but I begin to succumb by the pain radiating from the points where her arrows hit. I struggled to stand, barely holding ground.

Kyiin is again unconscious laid on his back bleeding profusely, I can't take a step closer to examine, much more to create magic wings and fly myself to him. Not an option, I was only standing facing the Princess, nothing more nothing less.

"Should I say Hello? Or nice to see you again?" She said to me sarcastically.

"It doesn't matter, your dead within the hour."

"I think you know more than anyone that I can't die" she said to me making me look stupid.

"Save It, Grandma."

"Still the same as always?"

"Shut up."

She laugh "Do me a favor and wake him up please, before I kill more intruders."

**Kyiin's POV**

Black again, it goes as usual, a scream, the rose, chalice with seeds, necklace, decanter, doll, sandglass, and light, as usual it engulfed me.

But it is different this time; I stood at some sort of graveyard, the crosses and tombstones protruding in a random manner from the soft ground.

In the center, there was a door, I hesitated to open it, but I guess its contents won't be much of a bother; it is a dream after all.

Inside the door was a large hall, the tiles where black and white, red curtains draped the side, a table with a pen a paper and a vase of flowers appeared every now and then, I just walk aimlessly in the hall, unaware of what was inside.

Near the end of the hallway there were _seven_ doors. They were all identical, 3 doors on the left side 3 on the right and 1 big massive double door at the dead end.

"How's my replacement doing?" An emerald haired woman suddenly appeared in the hallway.

"Dead I think."

Symphony laughed at my comment. "You collected me so far, so whenever you come here, I'm the only one around."

What does that mean?

"Listen Sixth" she said dead serious "Don't die until you find him. I need him here, you understand right?"

Again what the hell?

"What do you mean I collected you?"

"My decanter stupid, all the seekers have their own soul item; all you got to do is collect them, then your home free."

"Then where can I find the next" I hesitated, knowing she'll answer she doesn't know.

"How am I supposed to know? I'm the first seeker remember?" she answered scornfully

"For starters, why don't you look at the papers?" she said turning in her wet dead form again.

"Let's get one thing straight, please don't turn to your dead form again. I terrified just by looking at you."

The hallway shook, like there was a massive earthquake that broke out.

"Symphony! What the hell is happening?" I asked facing towards her, but she was already gone, for the next few minutes, the quake shook the hallway with great intensity.

Then I remembered what she said before she was gone. I ran towards the table that contains the papers, I struggle to stand and walk with the unstable ground caused by the earthquake.

I manage to grab one of them and sat down in the corner. The hallway slowly shattering to pieces and the earthquake pounded the non existing space of my mind.

_An angel that has fallen by worldly desire, she travels continuously until the light has finally reach her, but the light was too bright for her, it melted her heart and soul and let it drop into a shining stone of sin, the devils have feasted on her soul ever since. An empty vessel carries a mourning pride, the life itself will begin to wither, and she'll finally fall in the graveyard along with the others._

"Okay, that doesn't make any sense." I said as I stood to get more papers in the table, but as I did the part of the hallway break to pieces and I fell to an abyss.

**Corelle's POV**

"He won't, that sucker is a heavy sleeper." I said, tightening my grip on my dagger.

"My, my. I guess I have to settle things the hard way right?" Dark Moon said in delight.

"Goodbye!" she shouted before she unleashed a handful of arrows at my direction.

"You wish, bitch!" I said making a huge half-circle wind that revolves around me. The arrows that pass it, gets thrown in a different direction.

I dashed towards her, my dagger tearing her dress.

"Hey! This is worth of millions!" She shouted.

"Ohh… the Dress is going to kill me now."

"Hmpf" she scoffed before unleashing another set of arrows, I just created the half circle circulating wind to protect me.

She dashed straight forward, holding more than 10 arrows set on her bow. She jumped up high, and fired Ice arrows all over the area, my foot froze with the floor, unable to move the slightest bit, and I change my dagger to a Blue Corala Orb, and use it to amplify my control over the ice element. The ice cracked and shattered. But before it touches the ground, I lifted them up with my magic, and directed them towards the enemy.

She evaded all of the ice shards "what a resourceful thing." She grabbed to her quiver a set of arrows bundled together, and set it to her bow.

She charged a large bluish and whitish orb in the center; I on the other hand charge a small orb of wind in my left hand as I hold my dagger to my right, with a swift I unleashed a large gust of wind creating brown dust to blow into the back.

She just jumped high and evaded my gust, "Phoenix Scroll!" she shouted and unleashed a blue and white phoenix-shaped energy, bawling towards me. I generated my wings for defense, It exploded on me, but my wings took the impact. Using the black smoke the explosion produced as vision disadvantage, I performed a spinning round off directly towards the princess, I luckily landed on her bow light as a feather.

"Ten Flames" I said softly, just enough to let her hear what's coming. Then two red rune circles appeared beside me, spawning little yellow balls of light floating in the area, once the rune closed I immediately jumped away from her bow with another graceful execution of a round off, When I landed, the balls started to trigger their explosion.

The explosion was huge and deafening, a gust of wind made me step back a little, but when the smoke cleared, The Dark Moon Princess is still standing unscathed.

I turned my voodoo doll into my time and space orb and let it charge to her. It hit her bow and made her move slow.

"What the…" She reacted.

"The time and space orb is capable of altering any laws binding with the time and space continuum, for short, it made you move slow." I said maniacally.

Turning my orb to a Toad smoke staff, I charge towards her. "Dark Dragon." I said as a dragon shape black mass with violet squinting eyes appeared behind me, putting a large amount of pressure to anyone who is in range. The princess tried to back away, but since she move slow she failed to do so, after the black mass disappeared, I change my toad staff to my Corala orb, with three back handsprings. I was far enough to cast Hailstone, with a flick of my fingers, a huge hole appeared overhead her, large amount of pointed ice fragments came pouring in, with the added effect of ice, she was frozen to where she stood.

"And now, it's time to deliver the final blow."

"_Wrath of the Elements, Celestial Pole!" _ I shouted as I created a large green rune just a few centimeters from my hand, unleashing it potential, The energy fired, everything in its path have become a black pile of ash, and so will the princess.

The entire throne room was reduced to ashes, everything was burned, the smoke still covers the result of what the Dark Moon Princess has to be, but I'm sure she's no recognizable anymore.

I look for Kyiin who was supposed to be still behind me, away from all the explosions and destructions, but when I looked at him, he was thrown in the farthest side of the room, still bleeding, I wanted to check on him, but I need to see if I've defeated the princess.

I struggled to see through the black smoke, then suddenly, a single of arrow, pierce from the center. Acting instinctively, I let flew my corala orb to it, hoping to block the arrow from me, but it was the wrong orb, it was my time and space orb instead, once it hit the arrow it broke to pieces, that would only mean, that the effect of slowing down time of the princess is cancelled.

The room started returning back to its normal state, it was a temporal loop after all, I can't permanently destroy it. The black smoke has begun to clear up, revealing a still unscathed Dark Moon Princess.

"How come…" I hesitated to ask.

"I'm in a time loop, nothing can kill me."

"Yes technically, but this loop does not return until I am still interfering with the loop. Then how come this room returned to normal and you unscathed?"

"Pitiful child, huge amount of energy still can incapacitate me, nor destroy me. Nothing can." She shouted as she sprung towards me, trying to bash her bow to my skull. With my orb broken, I created my Javawalk Moon Dagger, trying to block off her attack.

A kick in the gut; A tumble overhead, I kick in the back, A tight grip in my shoulders, Ice Arrows hailing down. Is all I manage to take to my head, before a large blue and white Phoenix-shaped energy hit me and threw me to the air.

"I'll see you in the graveyard then." She said, before unleashing five arrows to a small vibrating hole, It created five different holes near me and spew out one of the arrows each puncturing me.

"So long, pride" with that, the arrows exploded.

* * *

><p>Or maybe I thought they did, I just made a black smoke of something, and my vision was too blurred to see.<p>

When I came to my senses, I was lying down like a dead girl, with Kyiin cradling the back of my neck and my knees; his still bleeding from his forehead, his left side of the head is entirely covered in blood.

"Interesting, I must let Siam and Sophia, know about this." The Dark Moon Princess chuckled.

"What happened?" I ask trying to recall the past events.

"You're hit pretty bad, I don't know how, but when I caught you, the arrows vanished."

"I'll call off the decree to kill you, you're too much interesting than I thought." She scoffed then laughed maniacally again.

"What the Hell are you trying to prove, with that kind of decree?" Kyiin shouted

"I was trying to speed things up, plus I keep all my words, so when you came late, there wasn't anything I can do but kill you. But seems like I can't"

"I assume you want to know about Iris so came to me." She said sounding bitter.

"You're a good psychic, we aren't predictable at all." I said sarcastically, trying to sit up in a comfortable position.

"And I suppose, the brains of your group, who apparently had a brain size of a microbe, had figured out, I was siding with Chon Palm with that topic. Right?"

"Absolutely" Kyiin replied smiling, the blood on his face is still dripping. How can he smile at this kind of moment?

"Then I guess I'll have no more argument on my side of the story, Iris was nothing more than a try-hard bitch who just wanted fame." She said harshly biting her lip.

I smiled at that comment.

"Then whatever your side is, I just want to know where she is, and her story, you're with her until the end of her journey right? Then please tell." Kyiin asked desperately.

"Why am I going to tell you? You wouldn't believe me anyway." She said then laughed.

"Try me, I'll believe anything." Kyiin answered scornfully.

"Really, you're that much of a fool?"

"Really. Now quit blabbering nonsense from that parrot mouth of yours and get a move on with what we need" I said.

She laughed, "Simple, Iris special necklace is what you need, it's like her soul item, I assume you already what that means, it was split to seven pieces six are scattered by the immortals, and the seventh is still with Iris until now."

"Iris, special necklace… It means Iris is still alive?" Kyiin said happily.

"I guess you can say that, but not in the way you think." Of course to obtain her soul completely, you need to patch together the seven pieces of Iris shards."

"And how will we do that? Put glue in it?" I replied sarcastically.

"Tape will do" she in the same manner.

"It has to be done in a ceremony, out of bounds in the time and space, normal continuum." The shards must be diffused with the black mass that has contaminated the seven corrupted items, Each one scattered as well"

"For short it has to be done in Siam's dimension. Collect the 7 seekers' soul items and performing a ritual to bring back Iris's Soul?" I said summarizing her boring speech.

"Very Good, but you missed something, it has to be done with Iris's body for her soul to enter in."

"Wait, you're confusing me, If Iris is alive how come we are only looking for her body?" Kyiin asked.

No reply. She only laughed.

"It will be your burden now, I won't take it back so no backing out now. No matter what happens?"

Kyiin nodded

"Also, I heard from Knowledge that a friend of yours has my music box."

"Yeah, Luli has it, why?" Kyiin answered.

"A piece of Iris's soul shard is in there, but the shard can only be unlocked but playing the entire melody to the end." "I scattered its vital parts before turning it over to my Engineer. 4 cylinders and 7 significant gears, it's scattered throughout Jiendia as well so why don't you just find them."

"What's with the seven?" Kyiin asked.

"Beats me" she answered in disdain.

**Kyiin's POV**

So now, I have a lot to do, Finding 7 gears, 7 seeker soul items, and 7 Iris soul shards, more likely, this is going to be a long journey.

"One more thing" She said to us.

"What happened in the past, is not the past, but will be the present and future, please keep that in mind."

What the hell does she mean? Furthermore, I saw Corelle's expression change from bitterness, to disbelief, something was off, but I just can't figure out what it is. Am I dumb or what?

The suddenly, the doors flew open, revealing a girl with pigtails and black hair, carrying a blue guitar. She was some boy with blue hair wearing an Engineer's outfit.

"What the Hell are you doing here? You supposed to wait outside once you found the Engineer." Corelle shouted that echoed throughout the room.

"What do you mean? I was hoping to find the Engineer inside the Dark Moon Castle, but it looks like he's not here." Luli sighed.

"Does the person beside you look like an Engineer?" Corelle said smiling fully

"Yes he does, but I suppose he's not THE Engineer." Luli answered. I can see Corelle's nerve marks from here.

Luli's eyes grew wide at the realization "You-You're the Dark Moon Castle's Engineer?" She asked to the boy who stood beside her.

He nodded, "and you said you're gonna help me find him! It could've been better, If you said that from the start!" Luli exclaimed

"IDIOT!" Corelle shouted, the sound reverberates throughout the room; Dark Moon Princess covered her ears while I think mine bled. She threw her corala orb at Luli's face.

"I'm surprised you didn't notice first, I said a lot of stuff that link to the person you look for, like Dark Moon Princess gave me you music box, et chetera," He laughed

"Well it's not my fault; I didn't know what he looks like! It's kinda hard to focus after you almost got rape but a group of men!" Luli shouted

"Wait, you were ALMOST raped by men?" I shouted trying to catch her attention.

"As he said, he already gave you clues to who he was, yet your still stupid enough not to recognize it!"

"WAIT! YOUR WERE ALMOST RAPED BY MEN?" I shouted

"Well why don't you bring back time and do it yourself, I bet you'll find more hard than it sounds, so shut your trenchant mouth!" Luli exclaimed

"No I won't I'm not as stupid as you! So shut your pie hole and do your job properly!" Corelle exclaimed at her.  
>"WAIT! YOU! WHERE! ALMOST! RAPED! BY! MEN?" I shouted to my loudest voice yet they still won't hear me.<p>

"Almost, I totally saved her, and awesomely kick the butts of those flunk-out ninjas." He said to me, sounding awesome, for what first impression?

"Guess we owe you thanks." I said.

"No Prob, by the way, you must be the Iris Seeker." "Raavizani, Head Engineer for the Dark Moon Castle. But call me Raavi" He said reaching out his hand for a handshake; he was a bit taller than me, so I kinda have to look up. I think it makes no difference; it's still hard to pronounce.

"Kyiin, Yeah, Luli made that name." I said shaking his hands, And that blabbering girl with pink hair, is Corelle"

"Huh, I guess I have to introduce myself to her later." He said in delight

"Yeah, later is a good idea, when the two of them started that kind of stuff, it takes hours to calm them both down"

The Dark Moon Princess walked towards us, I readied myself to block any attack she's going to blow. But I notice that knuckles were both shattered.

She took out a towel and wipes it harshly on my face. "Clean your face will you?" She said, before turning to her throne and sitting like a cruel queen, she threw me some sort of new knuckles; both are large for my hands, way too large. But when I put it on, it was actually very light and easy to move.

"Gulliver's Hands, best equipment I can give to you here, afterwards she used some sort of magic to repair Corelle's shattered orb to its state before.

"As for you, I think you have repaid you deeds" She said to Raavi, tossing him some sort of key necklace and he wears it.

"Now get out of my face, and take you blabbering girlfriends with you" She said dead serious.

We dragged Luli and Corelle out of the loop.

"Oh, and Corelle" The Dark Moon Princess scoffed. Corelle glared at her like an angry beast waiting for a chance to tear her apart.

"Tell Knowledge, about the Ancestral Magic that saved you." She laughed maniacally again.

"Sure, I'll tell, after I kill her of course."

* * *

><p>When got out of the Dark Moon Castle, Luli was treating my deep wound in my forehead, Raavi was talking to Corelle, but still she's as cold as ever, He's basically flirting with her, yet she just doesn't care?<p>

Nah.. I don't want to think about unrelated stuff anymore, I just want to find Iris, Period.

"So where we headed?" Raavi asked.

"We're supposed to look for Iris' shards and Seeker items, their all valuable collectibles" Corelle said trying to push away Raavi from her.

"And the best collector in entire Jiendia, is the head of the Thief Clan." Luli exclaimed excited.

"Right, Van Giwoo, a member of Iris' former party, finding him would be easy, Thief Clan resides in the Pyramid ruins, all we gotta do is to find, which part of the Pyramid do they reside in."

"And so we have Elfa for." Corelle and Luli said in unison, how intriguing their minds seem to compliment the other, rare for the both of them, since they always disagree and all.

"So venturing through the desert? Then I'm just gonna get some supplies." Raavi saids he ran towards the Aioch bar.

"Corelle, why did you call Knowledge "her"?" I asked

She chuckled, "Oh, you'll meet her soon. But don't die when you do 'kay?" she said smiling.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you liked it!<strong>_

_**Final main OC introduced...**_

_**Next Chappie: The Queen's Mausoleum**_


	9. The Queen's Mausoleum

Latale: A Memory's Venture

Chapter 8: The Queen's Mausoleum

**Vacation's Over I only made 2 chapters... FAIL!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Parts of a court:<strong>

**The Bench: where the judges sit**

**The Bailiff seat: The seat where the bailiff, the enforcer of possession, is seated**

**The Court Clerk seat**

**The Interpreter Stand**

**The Court Reporter Seat**

**The Counsel: Where the two panels are seated with their respective attorneys**

**The Jury Box**

**The Witness Stand**

**The Well: The large area between the counsel and the bench, disrespectful to traverse it without permission to the judge**

**Kyiin's POV**

_As I lay in bed, I was hoping to see the Seeker items in my dream once more; I'm trying real hard to memorize them, since it will part of my journey now. But much better if I landed on the graveyard, I wanted to talk to Symphony about the person she loves. I can't shake the feeling that he is one of the seekers as well, Symphony did say, that she makes the water, and he makes the flowers, in her forest sanctuary, but apparently it was only a graveyard. _

_While thinking all about it, I kept my eyes closed trying to fall into slumber. The dream again was the same, me floating in an empty space; I suppose I would hear the scream the items would show up one by one. But it didn't_

_I kept drifting in the empty as if floating in water, then there was a wet sensation, I was in fact now floating in water, the sky all black, a large island in a distance, I swam towards it in the beach was sitting lonely is Symphony Alastair, when I approached her and tried to shake her shoulders, my hand went through, it was like an illusion, Symphony just kept looking at the wide open sea, I kept repeating on trying to grab her, but my hands just went through and empty space, Why?_

_I gave up and I walked to the straight path through the forest, finding a graveyard, our graveyard. To the left was the door I entered in once. To the right was a huge construction, it was made of marbles, the pillars were cracked and ready to give in._

_I fight the urge to enter the hallway once again, I would like to finish reading the remaining text in those papers, but the building is very intriguing, and I wanted to check what it was._

_I made my way to the giant hall with only a double door in its far end. I hesitated to open the door, but I did anyway, it was a large courtroom. The audience tables are strewn all over the place, the court was filled with people I don't recognize except for Symphony, in the two far ends of the room, stood two Iris statues in her famous posture, looking at a far distance, while holding her famous bow in her right, her left on her chest._

"_Ahh, finally, we thought you wouldn't show up, now take you place in the court." The Judge said as she stood from the bench_

"_Welcome to Sanctuary Core courtroom, please proceed with the proper protocols, Lawyer." The female judge said to me._

_Why the Hell is she calling me a lawyer, I can't think of any good reasons why I can be a lawyer in this courtroom, but it's just a dream anyway._

_The Judge was lady with brown hair, the two stacks of hair spiraled downwards, and her back hair was straight. A guard stood behind the Judge was a small boy with emerald hair._

_In the Bailiff seat, was a blonde woman wearing a light blue armor, a large sword was buried in the ground beside her. As I was the lawyer I have to seat somewhere in the counsel along with the accused or the defendant but the judge gestured me to stand near the sidebar, I was supposed to ask permission to traverse the well and stand in the sidebar._

_In the counsel, the counsel of the defendant, sat a pale cream haired girl, she was smiling widely at me, eyes closed. The Court Clerk was another blonde girl. But I can't see her face because it was buried behind the court clerk covers in the table, behind her was a boy wearing a tuxedo, with blue hair and golden eyes, With that I realized who it was, What is Raavi doing here?_

_The Court Reporter was woman with black hair with familiar pigtails, Luli! What is she doing here? The same as Raavi. And where is Corelle?_

_In the witness stand was a boy with a brown headband in his head, his purple hair all messy and scattered he has red flecks in his hair from the center out. In the Jury Box alone, was Symphony Alastair, she was the only Jury. But why are Luli and Raavi in this dream with Symphony? Anyway this is just a dream._

"_Now, let's start this ridiculous hearing, and banish the guilty eternally!" the judge held her gavel up high and slammed it to the small brown circle where it was supposed to hit. Then the building shattered to an empty space. I was again floating in the water slowly sinking down eventually, when I was finally underneath, There was an imminent feeling of drowning. Is this what Symphony felt when she died?_

"Gahh!" I shouted, as large volumes of water poured directly at my face.

"Wake up Sasquatch, we have to leave now, before the desert heat gets us killed" A pink haired girl devoid of expression said as she was holding a large bucket of water. _Which was used to wake me up… brilliant idea, I'm gonna catch a cold now… Thanks_

I checked the clock it read 3:00am "What the… I only had an hour of sleep, and so did you can we just go tomorrow?"

"It doesn't matter. Get up, Get dressed, and Get out. We already paid for the rent." She answered uninterested or maybe just sleepy

As she said, I quickly took a bath and was about to wear my Rubashka again, but I notice there was another Rubashka hanging in the door of the bathroom, it had a note

"_Wear it, don't want you to stink, and I'm not a fashion designer to get you a different set of clothes _

–_Corelle-"_

So wore it, it had the same size as the other one, but I still look like I didn't change my clothes at all. When I got outside darkness is still very deep, there were no clouds just stars, and there were a lot of jumping ninjas in the roofs

"Ready to go?" Luli asked me from a distance, she still wore her violin player outfit carrying her blue corala guitar. Along with a big backpack

I nodded and smiled

"The Journey is longer this time. So we best come prepared for the desert." Raavi said in delight, while cradling a very big backpack.

"It doesn't matter, Sandstorms will wipe out our packs in no time, or desert creatures will steal them anyway" Corelle muttered emotionlessly

"It's still not bad to be prepared right?"

"Suit yourself"

And with that we head for the desert.

**Luli's POV**

It's easier talking to Raavi than to Kyiin, for one, I don't blush when he smiles, I don't stutter when he says something sweet, or flirty. Raavi is very kind and optimistic, and maybe a bit off, I think. He tends to laugh even on the littlest things you say, to sum it up, he is exactly the opposite of Corelle.

Me and Raavi were talking loudly behind the trail Corelle is leaving. She has been extremely quiet all of the sudden. Paying no attention to any of us in the back, But hey maybe it's a bit better for her parrot mouth to shut up for a while. But I gotta admit, I miss the feeling of agitation when she insults me. As for Kyiin he was oddly quiet for some time, he talks to us when he asks us about the desert. But eventually after it is answered he becomes very quiet thinking about something.

As I said, He's mysterious, and sometimes he acts a little dumb, but still I don't know much about him since we met. But that's what keeps him interesting, not to any point at all…

"The Sun will be scorching hot in a few minutes, you sure you want to continue walking?" Raavi asked us diligently

"Check the map asshole, where going to the oasis. We're going to stay there until the sun comes down, and then we can resume or walk to Elfa." Corelle said out of nowhere.

"Is she always angry or is just the head getting in her head?" He asks me.

Kyiin broke to a laugh.

"You have to get used to it, she's always like that."

After hours of walking in a slowly radiating heat throughout the desert, we manage to reach the oasis without any mirages or hallucinations.

We set up camp, the oasis is very cozy, the greens plants and trees grow in the middle of the desert. A pond was in the middle of it, We split up for chores, of course I do the cooking, Raavi brought huge amounts of meat along the way, so there was no problem there, he brought matchsticks as well so starting a fire is a bit easy, all I have to do is gather dried wood to make a bonfire. Raavi sets up the tents, Kyiin gather useful fruits and plants, and refills our water, while Corelle…. She said she scour the pyramid… _Don't know what she up to but surely I'm not into it._

By noon we we're just relaxing at the oasis, too tired to walk and too full to move.

When we went back for our belongings along with the tent, I noticed there is only one tent, a large one, inside there was only 1 bed in the middle.

"And how are we going to fit in that little bed?" Corelle shouted harshly.

"Sorry, I didn't think about it very well, you made me rush and that's what I got?" Raavi apologized still happy as ever.

"Well it's better than nothing, c'mon it looks cozy" Kyiin said

"Wait, are we sleeping at noon?" I asked.

Corelle approached me and knock my head twice. "Use your brain, dumbass. We are in the middle of the desert. We have to walk at nighttime or we'll die from the heat at morning."

"But I can't sleep, I'm still way energetic."

"Me too" Raavi butted in.

"Am I with kids? I don't think so" Corelle created a rune in her hand and emitted a green powder. "Sleep."

I got dizzy, I fell and I just remember Kyiin's smiling face before I blackout.

* * *

><p><strong>Kyiin's POV<strong>

Corelle just put Luli and Raavi to sleep; there was no exploring the pyramid for me…_ Though I was planning to_… So I just lay down to sleep, hoping to arrive at the graveyard again.

There were no dreams. It was the most peaceful sleep I had, when I roused up it was nightfall, But my three companions are still asleep, that gives me no choice but to wait until they woke before we fix everything up and start walking again.

So I just help myself up and sat outside our tent, looking at the stars in the desert. They were beautiful, there's like a dark blue painting canvass and you just spill the white paint onto it. Completely random, and completely beautiful.

"How come you always look so lonely?"

"I don't know, maybe I'm just thinking too hard." I said trying to face the person who just talked to me.

"Well, I don't really care about it, but it would be nice to say something once in a while" Corelle said cheerfully, _that is rare_

"Don't ask me, you're the one who didn't talk the entire time we walked."

"Corelle, you said you were going to scour the pyramid, what exactly are you looking for?" I said anxiously.

"Thought you might say that, So I need you to help acquire something WE need" she said proudly

"What would that be?"

"I have a great feeling that one of the Iris seeker items are in there." She said pointing at the Pyramid just ahead

"Wait, aren't we supposed to go to Elfa first?"

"It'll just be for a short time, they won't even notice we're gone."

"Why not let them be a part of the retrieval?"

"No need to, They don't know about the Seeker items anyway, all they know is about the Iris shards." Corelle said unfazed

"Then how come you know about it?"

"I'm a gossiping machine remember? I know a lot of stuff"

"And the decanter Shaowee gave us, I know it's one of the seeker items. And I believe it belongs to the extravagant flirt of the century." She said making a huge grin

"Symphony's not a flirt!"

"You'll be surprised, as for now, let's get the second one."

"Where is it hidden?"

"In the Queen's Mausoleum, in order to gain access inside the treasure vault, we need a special key from the time fragment"

" Ok? Key from the time fragment?" I asked still dumbfounded by the info she gave.

"It's in the portal to the past, you know what, nevermind that key, I'll take care of it, All I want you to do, is locate the Queen's Mausoleum and defeat the guardian Sphinx inside."

"Alone? You have to be kidding me" I said surprised a lot

"Don't worry" she said pinching my cheek and pulling it hard. "You won't die from it. You defeated Hyunmu all by yourself right?"

"But that was…" I tried to say but she cut me off.

"You can do it, I know you can. You saved me from DMP so I doubt a simple golden statue can kill you"

_It was extremely rare for Corelle to show support to any of us, but I gotta admit, that did made me feel a bit brave… Thanks Corelle I won't let you down. I promise._

* * *

><p>As we enter the pyramid, prirings with loose bandages became alert and attacked us without warning.<p>

"Move!" Corelle shouted. We ran towards the nearest ladder and climb it slowly, there was a split passage way.

"The right goes on the dino area… That's where the key is found" "You're way is left, find the treasure vault and secure it, go!" Corelle shouted as she flew towards the direction of the time and space fragment.

After a while of running around the pyramid, defeating skeletons and mummies, I finally reached the Queen's treasure vault. There are writings on the wall on ancient hieroglyphics. To my surprise I can understand them.

_The pathway is long and the price is wealthy, but whoever comes in has sought only greed and will be sentence death for eternity. A curse of the damned is laid upon the final resting place of the queen. Those who disturb it shall awaken the guardian and wreak havoc in the land._

"Now that's a very heartwarming welcome sentence." I said to no one in particular.

* * *

><p><strong>Corelle's POV<strong>

Simple, Dash through the horde of monsters that stand in my way, retrieve the key, and get the hell out of this place. That was my plan.

But it turned out more complicated, For one the purplehusu's make a mess of my dress, their purple spit going everywhere as they try to subjugate me with poison_, too bad I won't_

Next the Sabre tigers are faster than I thought they ripped portions of my dress as well, In my anger, I swipe the whole horde of them in half.

The Stegosaur's are way too big to dodge easily, I actually have to maneuver myself out of their horde, but their low speed made it easy to dodge their attacks.

And lastly the Pterodactyl's are my major pain, since they fly; they can catch up to me. They peck my wings until my wings give in. I fell on the stone ground where the key should be at. _Perfect_

Still I'm not out of danger just yet. The Ptero's are waiting for a simple movement until they go all nuts and attack randomly.

"I'll let you feel what's like to be in the Ice age!" I shouted as I casted Hailstone all around me, Ice spikes hail down on the pack of the Pterodactyl's. Once over, they all lie down on the ground way to far below dead.

Once they're out of my way, I grabbed the key and head towards the center of the area. Not minding if the taking the key out of its place will activate some sort of trap. As suspected it did.

All monsters are after me all at once, their eyes as red as the flames of hell. They all are seem to be after the key that went out of its place. _But things only went as I wanted them to_

Once the horde of monster came closing in. I turn my time and space orb to my voodoo doll for fire element. I created a ring of fire to prevent them from escaping their demise I'm going to bring.

"Let's see how you guys really did extinct" I said as I raised my doll higher up. It glowed and created crackle. Then fire burst out in all directions, huge amounts of fire burn up the dinosaurs, trees and whatever comes in.

I used my other hand to create another one of my weapons, my toad staff, for earth element.

"Flames of wrath and the earth of tranquility, MERGE!" I shouted as the fire recede from burning the monsters, the earth and fire intertwined. Giant rocks started storming down. A minute after, they became meteors, exploding upon impact, the monsters staggered to escape their demise, but the ring of fire prevents them to, their stuck until their all but cooked meat.

The smell of burning flesh, trees and the sounds of wailing monsters, young or old, the scenery of running dinosaurs caught on fire bawling until they can't bear the heat no longer, have only made me want to laugh. So I laugh maniacally. Putting the back of my hand over my mouth and laughing like hell, as the meteors crash down to the ground, the explosion, the debris, and the smoke all killing the pitiful monsters in my sight. "What a wonderful scene" I laugh maniacally again.

The outcome, everything is in ash and rocks. Burned bodies of monsters scattered everywhere, there is nothing else living. All of them have faced extinction and none survived.

* * *

><p><strong>Kyiin's POV<strong>

"Pfth" I should have listened to the carvings outside. The Queen's Tomb is filled with gold, even the tiles are gold, gold coins stacked up, jewelries, chalices, plates, and almost everything is gold. But of course guarding the gold are Lamias, Half woman Half snake other half of their body the tail of a snake, then their head and body, looks like a slender woman, more like Medusa without snakes as hair.

They gang up together hissing as they charge directly at me.

I just dashed through never minding them. There was a door in farthest point of the area. It leads to a new room, until the last one must have lead to the sphinx.

Going through the first door is easy, just pass through. The second area was still filled with lamias, the second door still at the farthest point. The difference is that there is a guardian that is protecting it.

The Assassin, Luli told me that the Assassin is an Elfa native that has been driven out of the city, He joined the Thieves in search for the treasures of the pyramid, however in order to obtain said treasure, there is a sacrifice to maroon someone inside the treasure vault for eternity, He was one of those who were chosen to stay, So know the temporal loop inside the treasure vault apparently made him a guardian. Once killed the loop summons another in the next area dying all over again. He's bound to that fate.

With two daggers at each hand, he started hacking away, the cloth that covered his face except his eyes became very visible He was a bit predictable; He hacks nonstop then lunges at me with both hands out front holding the daggers as he desperately tries to bury it in my chest.

With a simple flex of my hand, his dagger is flipped away, I grabbed his arm and bend his arm to his back, my other hand grab the back of his neck and bury it in the golden tiles below, the impact so powerful, the tiles cracked, his head crushed and heavily bleeding he is in fact dead.

In the 3rd room, resides the Thief Clan, she is not known by any name rather than that, she was a member of the thief clan that was also marooned in the temporal loop of the treasure vault, she has a handkerchief that covers her mouth and a very large metal club that she swings around.

Even before she seen me, I was already charging up energy in my fist, at first sight of her. I fired it, burning everything it passes through with blue flame, and along with her_. I just want to get this done_

The 4th room is the trickiest, the door is lock tight until I have defeat their guardians, another Assassin, and another Thief Clan, the thief clan resides in the eastern vicinity, while the guardian is in the northern vicinity, right where the door is.

I manage to get rid of the thief clan at the same method, burning her. While the Assassin manage to dodge my crude attacks, He started hacking away like before, making few abrasions on my arms, and legs, but the same method did manage to work, I still crushed his head in the gold tiles and killed him.

_Sometimes I feel guilty killing monsters, I mean Luli is right they still have life, It's wrong to life away from them._

Through the 5th room, the room of the Sphinx, Stacks of gold coins and jewelries, pile up to make hill-like formation, in the center, was a gold statue of a sphinx, pharaoh's head,body of a lion, tail fo a scorpion.

One step forward and the ground began to shake violently. The sphinx's eyes shone red and it started to move. With a large roar, the platform I was standing on was shattered to pieces. I didn't hesitated, I have no fear as of the moment. I capered stone after stone until I reached the last one, trusting my feet, I pushed myself to the air, creating a spin as I heavily landed on the sphinxes back with a large driving force. The objects that make it became cracked and broke. With three back handsprings to reach the pharaoh's crown that the sphinx wore in its golden head, The fourth back handspring from the top of the crown to the space near its head, I made a kicking pose, my left leg outstretched while my right leg bent, my hands extended on the opposite direction as energy accumulates at my left leg.

Gusts of wind push me downward to the direction of the sphinx. With a roar of pain, It was collapsing on top of me. With a tumble to the right, I evaded the crushing mass of the sphinx body.

Its head swiveled to my direction, its eyes glowed green before it discharged lightning bolts in my direction, and with a dash I evade quickly to face its behind. As it turns around, I rapidly charge energy at one hand, releasing it with all force, but instead of burning everything with blue flames, it sent out blue wind pushing back the staggering sphinx to the farthest it can reach.

The Sphinx lashes out its tail and flails it at me, hitting my right arm deep. "Aahhh" I shouted as the pain begins to sink in to my senses. My right knee gave in. unable to make me stand; I was a sitting duck, _except I'm kneeling with one knee. _The sphinx swing its paw in an arc direction it hit me, throwing me at the wall with a large propulsion.

I coughed blood, my right arm bleeding massively, dirt covers it, infection is imminent, but what's bothering me most, is that at first the blood are turning, before it turns to drops of purple.

Still not minding the pain, I dashed out to the gold statue that has came alive for some reason, Evading its paw that is bound to crush me, I vaulted myself to the paw and ran up to reach its head, With my knuckles/gloves huge enough to fit in its eye hole, I pierced it in, The sphinx roared in pain as I leap overhead making a position where my fist are facing the ground energy again accumulates at my feet. Ready to fall at high speed.

Just then, The Sphinx looked up, and emitted a green and purple gas from its breath. I fell at high speed, demolishing the face of the sphinx, shattering it to all directions, When I landed I was in my two feet. _I don't know or remember how._

As the rest of the body of the Sphinx acted on blind dying rage, It quavers until in fell sideways.

The gas it emitted made me weak, I'm barely able to stand upright, But at least my job is done, Corelle will do the rest. _But my head feels so faint I don't think I'll make it._

Before I even face flat on the pile of gold, someone tugged on my collar and pulled me up.

"Told you, you wouldn't die" The pink haired said, I would argue with her at this time, but I was in condition to, so I simply smiled

She held out a small doll, and then fire burst out from it, melting the statue while laughing maniacally.

**Corelle's POV**

Well I suppose that Hyunmu is weaker than the Sphinx, and the Queen's Sphinx is much much weaker than the King's. But still this kid made it out alive, although barely but still alive.

I wasn't worried that he'll die from the sphinx but from the poison it emits, and I will be right if I don't get him to Elfa immediately.

He was already pale, his neck is turning purple, and the skin beneath his eyes is already dark, he was poisoned bad, and he was dying.

"Hang on there kid, I'll just get the Adeph and we're out of here" I said, he still smiled his eyes not hinting an argument about my decision, _He really doesn't care if he dies, isn't he._

I dashed through the treasure vault's treasure room, and snatch the iris seeker item present there, not minding the effects as well, like before.

"Don't sleep, you won't wake up"

The treasure room, started collapsing, dust and rubble started falling down from the ceiling. I made my way back to Kyiin who is still where I left him, his skin become very pale he's almost dead. The skin beneath his eyes is much darker now. I flew at high speed to escape the collapsing treasure room, driven by the desire to save the sixth Iris seeker, who I seemed to care for a bit now.

* * *

><p>When we got out. Kyiin is still trying to hold his eyes open but barely. Out camp at the oasis is already in shipshape to continue the journey. It was still deep night, so the sun is not my worries.<p>

"What the Hell did you guys do!" Pigtails shouted at me, as I cradled Kyiin at my back.

"Shut up Pigtails, it's a long story, I'll tell and apologize when we get to Elfa. Now we have to hasten, Or else, the dumb is going to die from the sphinx's poison."

"Wait maybe I can cure him. I can play the cure poison sonata."

Maybe it will work, Nah, I won't risk wasting time on something that has less than 100% chance of cure. "That's great pigtails, but I doubt it, the devil's poison is not that easy to constrain." Now let's go!" I shouted violently at the two.

"Go, we'll catch up, He's our priority, we need to save him." Raavi said

"No, we go together." Luli said not thinking at all as usual.

"Luli, we are too slow for Corelle flight speed, we'll still get left behind if we are all in such a hurry, don't worry we'll catch up. Kyiin's going to be fine." Raavi said optimistically

"Ahh.. I have no time for your crazy explanations nerd! Catch up quickly. I'll meet you at Elfa's bar, after I cede him to someone who can actually cure him."

And with that I flew to Elfa as fast as I can.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you liked it!<strong>_

**_Thanks for reading!_**

**_Happy New Year to all!_**

**_Next Chappie: A Chalice tainted with Spite and Malice_**


	10. A Chalice tainted with Spite and Malice

Latale: A Memory's Venture

Chapter 9: A Chalice tainted with Spite and Malice

**here it is Enjoy...**

**trivia:**

**Adephagia- the greek goddess of gluttony**

**Disclaimer: I don't own latale, i don't own the song used as well. The song is Uninstall by Chiaki Ishikawa. I used the english version**

* * *

><p>"Please…Don't act so heroic, you're not exactly one. Now do me a favor and stop whining."<p>

"It hasn't even started yet. You are still nothing at this point. Don't bore me."

A female voice echoed in the darkness.

**Corelle's POV**

I stared down on the limp and dying form of my friend, his skin becoming paler by the second. The venom takes it course toward every single organ inside, poisoning it, preventing it to do its functions and finally stopping the beating of his heart. The venom takes a purple color, it spreads fast as of now his right arm is already purple and dead. The purple venom begins to affect the neighboring organs.

"Kyiin, I'm sorry" I stuttered. He seemed to have heard me and simply smiled, as he laid in the infirmary in Elfa, the nurses said they couldn't do anything. Everything was a waste and all because of me.

"Don't leave us like this. I'll do better next time I promise."

As tears formed in my eyes there was a sudden faint glow from my rucksack. The chalice is making a faint red glow.

"Let me help you" I said as I carefully placed the chalice on his hands, making him grip it. The seeds pour out of the glass; it must be pomegranate seed as the size and shape states. Then a simple white glowing item fell out.

**Kyiin's POV**

Corelle's words still echo in my ear, is she really worried sick? That's rare. But I am dying, but what would make that such an importance, all I ever did was betray their trust from time to time _for Iris_

But it doesn't matter. I'm dying and there is nothing they can do about it.

Again there is the feeling of floating in water. I must be at the graveyard yet again.

As usual, Symphony is lost in her stare towards the sea. But as I went further in the forest, there was a clearing, surrounded by dead trees, pomegranate fruits scattered in the ground. In the middle, there was lone woman, with a big pair of scissors. She is cutting her hair until it is neck length. She sits at a base of a tree which leaks a red fluid, as she cut her blonde hair; it is slowly dyed in red. _Amazing_.

Again just like symphony I can't talk to her or even touch her. So I just passed on. I arrived at our graveyard. The doors to the court are closed so that must mean I have to go to the hallway with the papers.

I opened the doors slowly, the screeching sound echoed toward the darkness. Still the same pattern black and white square tiles and 6 doors and 1 large double door at the far end, the tables still have a paper, a vase with flowers, and a pen atop of it. I was about to reach out for the papers when a single arrow fired directly where my hand should have placed. Then all of a sudden dozen of arrows started firing.

"I gave you such a simple task and you dare meet me without even completing it?" "How absurd!" The emerald haired Ruin Walker shouted. Her arrows fired at the area around me, but every single one missed.

"If you die in that world, why don't you just die here as well?" Symphony shouted as she loads her bow with several arrows aiming at me.

"Now, now, harsh and abrupt decisions always lead to regrets." A voice echoed in the darkness. "Isn't how you died?" Footsteps started to bounce across the room.

"Shut up Malice. Your opinion is not needed here."

"Tell that when he completed all of us."

Symphony lowered her bow. "Look I need you to find him, not this bitch!"

"What the? I don't even know who she is!" I shouted at her.

"Pleasure to meet you; I am the third Iris seeker, Adephagia. But you can call me Malice or Third if you like." Adephagia wears a red old Spanish wear, her black corset encloses her abdomen to very thin state, and ribbons are attached to the center of her puff out dress. She carries a half-eaten pomegranate in one hand; her lips still ooze the pomegranate's fluid. She wears a thin veil with two ram horns as their ornament she now has complete red hair to neck length. And to complete her look two red eyes pierce out of the darkness.

"What the fuck is with your names?"

"Just shut up and go to hell!" Symphony shouted as she fired dozens of arrows at my direction. Every arrow missed

"If it's possible I cut all of your throats and get the hell out of here!" she hoarsely shouted as she draw out her dagger from its sheath located at her right ankle and pointing it at Malice's throat.

"As I said, harsh decisions lead to regrets. As you will flirt" She looks at Symphony threatening her with her look, as she draws out a simple thin scythe from behind. _Where the hell did she keep that?_

The scythe is really thin. You can only recognize the blade because its silver the rest are so thin that in blends with the darkness of her background.

"I don't care if you're a Dragoon. I'll kill you right here and now."

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" I shouted agitated by these damn stuff forced in my brain.

"I don't care if guys kill each other. But I do not know why I am here. The last time I read the papers. It doesn't make any sense. Now, that I look at it. It's empty!"

"Now tell me what is behind those doors because I am not going to play follow-the-leader which obviously doesn't make sense!" I shouted panting hard.

"What a kid. The papers are descriptions of the seekers, that one is obviously empty because that's the sixth, which means you. You'll write whatever you want there after you die." Malice said coldly.

"But I am dead."

Symphony and Malice broke into laughter. "From what? poison?" Symphony said trying to get air.

"What's so funny?"

"You have amnesia right?" Malice said as she tries to regain air in her body. Symphony continues to laugh boisterously.

"Then you have a lot to learn about yourself. Think why the poison won't kill you. Think why Dark Moon Princess' attacks didn't affect you."

"Now break the news to the useless people. Don't want them getting all emotional and wetting my Chalice."

"Now go and live without regret. If you can" She laughs again

The hallway begins to shatter yet again, it signals the end of our talk.

"Malice, you haven't told me about you story yet!" I shouted to her getting ready for empathy.

"My story? It doesn't matter, Every string has its end." She said dragging her scythe across the floor listening to it screech and the hammering sound of the hallway shattering to pieces.

"Oh and sixth" I looked at her. "When you watch the Iris fragment, be sure to think…" She was cut off as the hallway finally shattered to darkness.

* * *

><p>I woke up. "I woke up!" "I woke up!" I shouted exaggeratingly. The nurses started to rush in my room thinking I had a nervous breakdown or something, when they fail to see such things they just turn their heads and walk away.<p>

I feel so refreshed and rejuvenated I just want to run out of the infirmary. But if I go running around then Luli and the other will be worried so I decided to stay put until they show up.

After hours of waiting, they finally did show up, Luli's eyes were obviously red; Corelle was unconscious and was being cradled by Raavi bridal style.

"But… but…" Luli stuttered, trying to form coherent words.

"I know right?" I said simply trying to smile. "what happened to you guys?"

"Oh she's crying all day, and this one finally broke I think." Raavi said with his Foreign English accent.

"Wait... what?"

"She went nuts and started attacking the town people. Luli bashed her head"

"To knock her out I mean." Luli said defensively.

"Why would Corelle do that?" I inquired

"I dunno. Stress?"

"That doesn't sound like Corelle to me."

"I believe it is." Luli said sarcastically

"Tell me why we're at Elfa in the first place?"

"We need to find the Chief of the thief clan to tell us any information about the shards of the Iris necklace." Luli answered pleasingly

"Shard of Iris' necklace you say?" Raavi quoted back

"Corelle was holding this before she went on rage." Raavi said as he held out a simple quarter sphere ornament. It's faintly glowing white light.

I took it, for a moment I just simply stare at it. Then I realized what it is, an Iris fragment.

* * *

><p><strong>The Iris Fragment<strong>

Iris' party at the pyramid Chon Palm and Iris are having an argument. Levi is down and being treated by Dark Moon Princess and Shaowee. Two more members show up A blue haired woman. Gatia Sue and blonde guy with a scarf tied to his head. They carry some sort of Sword and a vial. The vial was given to Dark Moon Princess and gives it to Levi. The Sword zoomed in. transparent with red and yellow dots that decorates it. It has a gold ring that encircles the sword and red gem at the end of the handle. Then it ended. It was shorter that usual

* * *

><p>As my trembling hands let go of the shard, Corelle became conscious and returned to her original attitude, as always, All of us didn't want to ask her whatever go to her head and attack the locals.<p>

But it doesn't matter now. Luli said we have to find Van Giwoo and ask him about Iris shards. So the search took place. We all split up. Heading different directions, Luli head to the harbor for the locals who said have seen him. Raavi went to the traveller's bar for information about the shards. Corelle head towards the weapon shop to meet Tetty, don't know why though, while I was left to investigate the bank and the street shops, thoroughly. As I childishly skip along the Elfa main road, inquiring the shop owners if they now something about the Iris shards or Van Giwoo, they all had the same answer. They don't know anything about Iris. And they knew Giwoo is currently residing in the pyramid. _I know that! Why don't they tell me something I don't know? _By sunset the scorching heat was gone. And the people started to come out of their nest.

This the time Elfa city comes to life. But still it has been hours since I last saw them. Might as well find my friends and see how they're doing. I'll start off with Corelle since she's nearest to my location.

I arrived at the weapon shop. Corelle was their talking to Tetty, a local elfa woman. There is another person their talking with. Apparently Corelle already found Van Giwoo as usual; she wants to take all the credit for everything how selfish.

**Corelle's POV**

"Simple question, I need simple answers."

"You never change, don't you?" the blonde hip man before me said sarcastically.

Agitated, I raised my voodoo doll and made a small fireball in my index finger. "If I have the luxury of time, I wouldn't spend a minute of it with you. Now spill before I incinerate you."

"All right, All right, Jeez what a creep" Van Giwoo said trying to calm me down a little bit. "Listen, I wasn't actually there when Iris and the remaining party members reached the peak of Bifrost. I was only there to help Gatia Sue seal the Ocean King and collect the treasure buried underneath the Ktuka Underworld, but when we went to seal the Ocean King, I was left outside as a guard to the gate."

"When they all came out, Iris lost a portion of her necklace and Gatia Sue didn't come out. Chon Palm said she was needed inside the tomb of Ocean King forever to seal it over and over again. It was Gatia's destiny."

"Nice story." The brown haired Iris seeker inquired from behind.

"Kyiin, your way faster than I give you credit for." I said surprised by his enigmatic inquiry.

"But you're not telling all of it. In order to seal the Ocean King, they need a special weapon that will pierce through Ocean King's heart without destroying his scales." Kyiin said his voice was firm. And his expressions were adamant, a very rare sight for this kid.

"The _Durendal" _Van Giwoo murmured under his breath

"Exactly"

_Since when did Kyiin learn about all this? Has he regained all of his memories? If that is so, then we have the upper hand._

"And I think it is in your possession." Kyiin said still adamant.

"Correct, I kept it in the Sphinx Treasure room, at the Vault of the King's tomb."

"Then we retrieve it."

"Hold on, you can't just let us walk in your trap right?" I said spitefully

Giwoo laughed. "Listen kid, if you're going to retrieve that Durendal and managed to come out alive I will wait for you at Cold Heart." Then he walks off without another word.

Kyiin made a contented sigh and returned to his childish and irritating character.

"For a second there I thought you matured and somewhat recovered your memories. Guess I was wrong"

He laughed hard. "Sometimes being immature can be a lot better than being too serious about everything."

"Being mature doesn't mean you have to be serious about everything." I said defensively

"Really? Look in the mirror please."

"I'll see an image virtual and upright."

"Perfect example."

* * *

><p><strong>Luli's POV<strong>

Nightfall. The City of Elfa seemed to come to life at the hour. Lights beamed at all directions, declaring open shop everywhere. In the market near the harbor, light isn't actually that many unlike in the other streets. SO I spent the dusk walking around asking the locals nonsense.

But fortunately I found an old hermit; he looks very suspicious to believe in any of his stories. But after a while of listening to him, it became convincible and genuine.

He was telling me about the visit of two peculiar children that made their way into the streets of Elfa, slowly and silently contaminating it with blood of the Agasura queen, which by the time hadn't existed yet, which didn't make any sense.

The peculiar children left the locals two items to prevent the demise of the world itself. A chalice and Sword.

Each was given to the Queen and King respectively. And in their death the King and Queen cradled the treasures in their tomb deep inside the pyramid.

Since Kyiin and Corelle retrieve the Chalice, I guess the sword was my best bet that we need to find.

And with that information, I thank the old hermit. And head out to look for Kyiin and the rest.

I found Corelle and Kyiin together at the weapon, the sight made me feel uneasy. But I disregarded it anyway.

Raavi was supposed to check the traveller's bar for any sign of Giwoo or information about the Iris shards. Turns out all he did was get drunk.

The bartender admitted Raavi didn't have drunk voluntarily. But because he made an annoyance in the traveller's bar that the people got together to for an event. They made a contest of who can drink more juice than the rest, of course this was spiked juice and Raavi had no awareness of it. So he just drank and drank until he became drunk and rats out whatever comes to his drunken mouth.

Kyiin and Corelle already made preparations to head for the pyramid but the current event made them cancel all of it, until Raavi becomes sober. *sigh*

At some point Raavi finally collapse at the center of the bar and fell asleep. Kyiin cradled him in his back and we started heading for the inn. The aura Corelle was giving at the time was contented. The walk to the inn was a bit fun, Corelle let loose of her arrogance and started talking nonstop. Making light teases every now and then.

The inn we took was bigger than the lousy inn at Yong Gyoung. The room was thrice as big as before it had a living room and two different bedrooms. Perfect for us.

"Tell me again why you both are in our room?" Kyiin inquired at us

"Corelle's idea" I said

"Yeah, we wanted to see the drunk and besides it doesn't matter if we all share the same room. The bed is too big enough for all of us anyway."

"But still! Men and women don't share the same bed at any circumstances except when they're together."

"Don't worry Kyiin, no one is going to get laid tonight. He's drunk and you're too shy for it." Corelle insulted cutely.

"And Luli's blushing hard" Corelle added making Kyiin look at me with my blushing face. So I quickly grab a pillow and hid my face in it.

They both laughed. This times makes everything worth it. Everyone is just contented.

"Oh yeah, Luli I forgot." Raavi spoke with his English accent but still drunk.

"I made you a new guitar; it's a cheap replica of the asura guitar, since I saw your Corala guitar is starting to erode"

"It's there nestled in the _bookcesh_." Raavi said in his drunken voice and barely audible and understandable words.

"Thanks Raavi, that was really sweet of you."

He murmured some sort of welcome in his facedown sleeping position.

Corelle started yawning real hard afterwards. She says she's going to hit the hay and nestled in a sideways position facing away from us at the edge of the bed.

"How about you?" I ask

"I'll wait for you to sleep."

"Don't wait, I'm just going to check the tightness in the strings then I'm off to hit the hay as well."

"What difference does it make?" he inquired shrewdly

I just smiled. Contented by his idea.

After a while of checking the strings everything was set in my preference. Kyiin is just looking at the window at my back. He was really sleepy, _but why did he wanted to stay up to wait for me?_

Without any hesitation I became to play and piece that I knew but never remembered when it was taught.

The piece was simple and elegant. Nothing special.

Kyiin started to shiver. Which was a complement for the player or maybe he's just cold?

"I heard that song before." He said quietly as if not to wake up Corelle and Raavi from their slumber

"Really? I just know the music but I didn't know it was a song."

Without any doubts if I should continue, I played the song through its chorus Kyiin started singing softly, his voice was calm and comforting

"_Uninstall, uninstall_

_I was told that I am just a single speck of dust_

_And cannot be more_

_But I do not understand or grasp the true meaning_

_Uninstall, uninstall_

_I no longer have a choice but to pretend_

_I am brave _

_For a soldier has to be brave_

_Uninstall"_

Voices started echoing in my head, singing the same song with different lines. This song has no meaning but for me what is it?

Why don't I know where I learned this? Why does Kyiin now it. It doesn't make sense.

"What did I just say?" Kyiin asked me

"The lyrics?"

"No, I mean why do I know that if I can't remember my entire life anyway?"

"Kyiin, I promise I help you recover your memories even if it takes forever. Just let it go for now. We'll know for sure.

"Seems legit"

And that he slowly rest his head and closed his eyes, facing me. _Right need to sleep_

* * *

><p>I woke up early morning; Corelle was already awake and starting to stretch, while the boys of our party are still deep asleep. *sigh*<p>

"What's our plan today?" I inquired lethargically

"Retrieve the Durendal at the King's tomb."

"Durendal? Isn't that the sword given to the king by the odd children that visited Elfa?"

"I don't know or care" she shrugged

Kyiin started to wake up, but he's still half asleep…

I carefully cradled Raavi's gift in my rucksack before slinging up my corala guitar in my shoulders. _It's not that I don't like Raavi's gift but I'm just more comfortable using my corala guitar. And I haven't battled that severe for months and initially I don't, so… yeah…_

After hours of walking in the desert we arrived at the pyramid. As usual, mummy prirings and skeletons stand our way, but before any of us did any damage, they just die. Is the pyramid letting us enter the king's tomb? I sure do not understand, but it's better so I wouldn't deal with it and either did the rest of the party.

Now, before us lies the entrance to the King's Treasure Vault, a sword guarded by a sphinx twice as large as the queen's and more powerful in all aspects. But as long we are helping each other, nothing that stands in our way will destroy us. NOTHING!

* * *

><p>The 1st room. It was filled with Bandersnatches, they are some sort of hideous red and pale yellow creature with no eyes, and they attack with their sense of smell and hear. Each and every one of them is very aggressive and has no doubt to attack on intruders. With a single swipe Corelle killed them all as usual.<p>

The 2nd room. It was still filled with bandersnatches and Lamias. Though still minimal threat for us. The assassin that has been guarding the gate to the next room is an opposing threat.

The assassin lunge at us, Corelle buried her dagger at his stomach, then Kyiin smashed his face in the ground before he could do anything about it.

Corelle looked at me as if I was to murder her. "Finally, you're nor chattering about us killing an agasura, that will sure to live again."

I looked at her infuriated.

3rd room. It was still filled with lamias and bandersnatches but at the end there is a Thief clan waiting and guarding the door. Raavi planted fire turrets at our path, preventing the monsters to chase us. The Thief Clan waited at the far end of the room. It threw its mace at us hitting the wall behind us, as we ll duck and cover.

Raavi then threw his briefcase at the woman. She dodge it with ease as she ravage the pile of gold for anything that would be blunt or useful as a weapon.

As she took out gold chains Raavi ran to her and sort of pierced his key necklace to her neck. I don't think that will bury underneath skin. But he twisted his hand and a dark rune appeared in front of the thief clan. Black mass started to envelope the agasura. Then the mass took its form, some sort of monster with huge arms, the mass started to solidify, and revealed its true form. A Death MG. It's a machine used by Meisters, Engineers that have mastered the ways of using tools and started to build and use robots, the death MG is black with red fire designs in its huge arms. Its legs however seems like non-existent because they're too small for the big MG. its "considered" head is attached entirely to its body, two red glowing mechanical eyes pierce through two eye hole and its design cuts short the head, leaving the part of the brain and the forehead the control room for the engineer/meister.

"Death MG crush her!" Raavi shouted and the Mg obeyed, tightly gripping the Thief Clan until she turned to black mass without any scream or shriek to be heard.

Raavi smiled at us.

"Well done." Corelle praised

"wait.. wait.. wait your actually praising him for killing the Thief Clan in tortured manner?" I shouted

"And she back" Corelle insulted yet again.

"If all we did is this. Then we are not better than those monsters we've killed."

"Perhaps you're right." Raavi said

"Thank you for getting my point"

"But still if agasuras weren't spawned. Then we didn't have to do this."

"He makes perfect sense. Anything to add?" Corelle butted in.

"Kyiin! What do you have to say to this?"

"I'm not a politician, so I'll go neutral" He said enthusiastically

"I can't believe all of you!"

"Then don't" Corelle added before entering the next room

The 4th room, this one has a Thief Clan one the left and an assassin in the door to the right. Corelle clipped my collar and dragged me towards the thief clan, I didn't struggle, and I knew what she wanted.

The thief clan stands upright in the far left of the room. She still carries the same old mace, she wears a two piece and a scarf on her mouth.

When she saw us, she attacked immediately. Corelle evaded while I blocked her mace.

"Hailstone!" I shouted as I release piercing shards of ice to her. She staggered but maintained her balance. I continued attacking her with all the moves I know. Unfortunately it wasn't enough.

"Don't just stand there help me!"

"You can do it, I believe in you. Kill her." Corelle shouted back indolently

"No way! I won't dirty my hands! It's why I became a bard!"

Thief Clan then lunge at me preparing to crash her mace. I block with my Corala guitar. My guitar broke to bits with the impact and pressure. I looked at the debris of my guitar. It was my precious guitar. And it broke. What will I use now?

"tsk…"

Corelle then swoop up the Thief Clan and threw her in the air. When she almost landed Corelle performed wind cutter and cut her head off spilling blood all over me.

"Now, your hands are dirty. Live with it"

When we got the other side, Kyiin and Raavi are already waiting forus to come back. They saw covered in blood.

"Are you okay?" Kyiin inquired

"yeah I'm fine, it's the blood of the thief clan"

"Where's your guitar?" Raavi asked me anxiously

"It broke, and didn't bing your gift, I left it outside the portal in my rucksack."

"Let's go we don't have all day."

The Sphinx's room. It has been covered and piled with hills of gold items the sphinx sleeps at the center awaiting any intruder.

Without hesitation we rushed through the sphinx.

Corelle started her elemental fury and casted as many skills I know. Kyiin maneuvers around the sphinx crushing parts of the sphinx which are sharp. First he crushes the claws then the wing like structure that is attached to the sphinx's arm

Raavi inserts quotes before using any skill like: "With a blade that'll pierce the heavens, show yourself, Mistertein!" and "Take us to the far ends of the Earth, Gaiborg!" then machines will be summoned from dark runes and attacked then they fled and disappear.

I was left to cast water magic since that is all bards can do without their guitars. But I believe it's weak for a bard to cast continuous water skills. With the aid of a guitar.

The battle seems to go well. We have oppressed Sphinx's strong attacks and destroyed it's right hind leg. Making it stuck at a certain position.

The sphinx made a huge turn of events. He spread his wing like structure and moved it forward creating a huge gust of wind. Raavi's Death Mg block of the entire gust resulting to short-out of his machine, I tried to suppress the Sphinx's from Raavi's machine which he was fixing.

But it wasn't enough. With another gust of wind, Raavi and his machine went flying to the platform above the pile of gold, hitting his head in the process. He fell unconscious and his Death MG unmanageable.

Kyiin and Corelle retaliated, Corelle destroying and melting the Sphinx front paw while Kyiin destroy the spike in its tail. But the moment he tried to flee using back flips. The remaining part of Sphinx's tail caught him and used him as a mace and hit Corelle off to the wall. It then smash its tail backward and let go of the seeker.

Sphinx made a quick turn to Corelle. Readying a very powerful poisonious roar.

Without any hesitation at all. I sprinted to Corelle's direction and grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the way. When Sphinx's roared green gas, we victoriously escaped. But the tail crushed us at the wall yet again. Corelle's seems to cough blood now. I tried to stand up and help Corelle as well and again another tail whip hit us to the wall. Sphinx is playing with us. Like a cat playing with a mouse before she eats it.

Both of the two guys of our party are unconscious and the remaining members are incapacitated. Now more than ever we need help.

Corelle looked at me as if she was saying sorry and acting like it will be her last minutes.

"Corelle don't give up. We are not going to die, not now."

"Luli. I believe in you. Break it."

"What?" I didn't know what she meant. But with last amount of energy she scooped me up and threw me on the platform atop the king's loot the platform we used to come in.

The sphinx then used her remaining paw to crush Corelle who just stood up. She didn't get squashed Thank God. But she was not struggling to get out of the paw. She has no energy and now will.

_Break it, what did she mean? Break it. What kind of advice is that? What is it?_

"Break it?" As I continue to think of a way to save my friends something materialized in front of me, it looked like Raavi's gift. The Asura guitar. But how can that get here?

No time for questions and mystery. I pick up the guitar and Flashes started to come to my mind. They are too quick I don't recognize or even remember anything. But as it flash there was a familiar music. The one I just played last night.

_The last picture in my head was a little boy, with wavy brown hair, blue wide eyes, smiling at the horizon. I knew this boy for some sort. I knew him better. And the place behind him, A valley shaped like a toad, Toad Island? What is this?_

Still under shock. I pick up the guitar and looked at the chaos underneath me. With a single strum black aura started to surround me.

Then I continue to play, the tune I played yesterday. The black aura started to come to life. Moving on its own and then a black orb appeared in the middle of sphinx's boy. It exploded creating portions of Sphinx's body to separate but the split pieces to don't fly out instead it just removed itself with the rest of the body and if you remove the black orb you can out Sphinx back together.

But the black mass started to drag the Sphinx's parts toward the center void. Then it collapsed on itself. Leaving no trail of the Sphinx anywhere. With that we won? I don't know. I fell unconscious afterwards.

* * *

><p><strong>Corelle's POV<strong>

We won. Luli did all the work to defeat it. Even if we didn't limp it, she can destroy the Sphinx with one strike. I know she isn't just any ordinary bard.

Raavi woke up first, he immediately checked on Luli and Kyiin, who are still unconscious. I retrieved the Durendal, hidden behind the treasure room. I grabbed it and put it in my small rucksack just to cradle it.

When the two of them started to become conscious We made our way out of the treasure vault.

Kyiin started telling his dream about a poor kid in Toad Island who wanted help. I would like to entertain him but as we exit I sense a bigger problem.

In front of us was wooden pole tied around it is a little girl, by the look of her clothes, she's from Belos.

Luli who was recently awakened look at it in horror. She ran towards the girl but knowing it's a trap. I flew toward her and created a vortex of wind as soon as a bright red glow exploded near us.

"Why is Mirin here?" she shouted terrified

There was a familiar laugh. Then a kid with green hair appeared near Mirin, untying her and settling her down to a hard cold brick floor.

"Why is Mirin here. And Why is Cruz here?" Luli spoke in stuttering volumes now, asking a lot of questions. Kyiin and Raavi seem to be ready for a battle yet again. Then another familiar laugh reverberated across the floor.

"Had over the Durendal and the shards." The familiar voice said.

"We almost got killed doing this, you think we give it up that easily?" Raavi answered back

"So I have to kill you? That'll be easy."

That sentence… Than sentence… I know only one person who would say that. There is no doubt about it. We are going to die.

I started to shiver real hard from fear and anger. I don't know which empowers me. But right now I don't care.

"And don't worry Once I kill you, I still won't kill the doll vendor. She's here because I need your attention and some sort of errand as well."

"Very productive of you. But I dare you to show present yourself before you start slaughtering us."

**Kyiin's POV**

The voice seems familiar like I heard it before in my dreams or something.

And then revealed herself, I was sure know that I heard her voice somewhere. _The Judge at the court._

* * *

><p><strong><em>SORRY SORRY FOR THE LONG LONG DELAY... It's been more than a month before I updated. I got quizzes, schoolwork, chores and unlikely to much gameplay. and honestly I have a quiz today. yeah it's early morning here. <em>**

**_AS the title was suggesting it was supposed to be a chapter about the Chalice and seeker inside it, but I want her to be a bit more mysterious for the time being. So instead I revealed few things about Luli the Bard._**

**_The 3rd seeker is Adephagia a.k.a Malice, At the court she wore blue armour and had sturdy blonde hair. Considering she's a Dragoon the color match wasn't perfect for her so I tried to change her in the graveyard. turning her hair red and a red dress to match it. She'll have that look for here on. And you'll learn more of her soon._**

**_As for Iris fragment I went too short because I was having trouble researching what the Iris stone in Pyramid are saying. since i can't access my account in Latale the past few days. but I quitted a long time ago, so it doesn't matter. _**

**_For the last part, Cruz as I said in my forced halloween special, Cruz, Luli's little brother will be joining the story soon. remember that my halloween special is not part of the story at all._**

**_Before I start this story I wanted to have one dungeon boss fight per chapter. and that's is exactly what i'm trying to do. but in the next one I don't think I can do that. Next chapter is about the Iris seekers and the Mischievous Sorceress nothing related to the past of Iris. but still I will be doing it like a boss!_**

**_Thank you for waiting and I hope you enjoy it. I promise I won't let you down next time._**

**_Next Chappie: Sophia_**

P.S

to wreathdeathscythe: keep up the great work Jirainne you are really doing a really good job. You might think it's just good but it's a lot better than you think. and don't let others dictate your story. Write what you want to. We have freedom, that's why we write. So fuck SOPA!. I'll watching out for your updates.

to mauled2death: keep up the great work bro. I really wanted to review on your work but I all have is that line for you, since I think your doing flawless job each and everytime. Watching for your updates.

Sorry for bothering ^.~

*Tyr0*


	11. Sophia

Latale: A Memory's Venture

Chapter 10: Sophia

**Sorry for late update... Enjoy it, Now doing Chapter 11!**

* * *

><p>"If it isn't the dumb, the clueless, the lunatic, and the nerd"<p>

**Kyiin's POV**

"Apparently, you have something that I want, Now will you hand it over? Or I'll have to pry it away from your cold dead hands?" The judge uttered tauntingly

"There's no way I'm handing whatever you need that easy"

"As I thought, you're dumb." The brown-haired woman cackled.

I noticed that Corelle tighten her grip on her dagger. As she raised her index finger and created a small flame. She let it go towards the Judge.

From a small ball of fire generated an extremely huge amount of smoke and a very deafening explosion.

"Reckless as ever. But it's about time you learn your lesson." The Judge uttered seriously. She created a small ball of fire as well. She fired and it exploded with ten times the amount of power Corelle did.

"Bitch, what are you trying to prove? You can erase us from existence right now." Corelle shouted as she dodged the ball of fire that was hurled towards her.

"Now that won't be entertaining right?"

"Now, let's make this interesting!" The judge shouted as the green-haired kid released white energy, we couldn't do anything after that.

"Pretty funny Sophia, using that kid as an advantage against us." Corelle said as she grunts trying to move a muscle

"Sophia…Sophia, Latin for knowledge…"

"Wait, You're Knowledge?"

"Good the dumb finally figured it out." Sophia said affrontingly

"The Dark Moon Princes said that I need to…" I tried to say

"Blah… blah…blah... You know what it doesn't matter."

"Even If DMP said to you how to seek Iris, don't think it will be that easy. I'll make you and your lives worse starting now."

"But first we need to settle things." Sophia said as she summoned skeletons that looked like the assassin's and thief clan's.

"Ms. Sophia my time stop will wear off eventually, we have to finish this." The green-haired kid uttered in somewhat frail voice.

"No, no, that just what we wanted. A little entertainment right? Let's keep them busy shall we?" Sophia said as she takes the Iris shards, the chalice, the sandglass and the pitcher as well as Luli's music box with her, the temple rocks begin to crumble as she takes every step away.

The Movement restraint wore off. And as quick as lightning the four of us jump out of it and chased them. Raavi got left behind trying to subdue the skeletons on our trail.

"They got out already? What are you waiting for? subdue them! Go!"

As she shouted 2 male gunslingers blocked our path. They attacked us and we were forced to split apart.. Apparently their target was Luli, they both chased her while she ran toward east of the temple.

**Luli's POV**

"You guys go and do your stuff, get Cruz for me, alive. And why the hell do I attract the rapists?" I shouted as I ran away from another set of assumingly rapist people.

"Come back pretty girl we want to share something with you."

It's confirmed, their rapists,*sigh*

"Come on freaks Let's see what you can do."

"BREAK!" I shouted as I tried to recreate the void orb that I used on Sphinx earlier.

Unfortunately it didn't work. Oh dear.  
>The 2 gunslinger dragged screaming me toward a room in the temple, Not this again, What the hell is wrong with the people battling with me?<p>

My heart pounded loudly, its rate increased, and my entire body trembling in fear. Getting nausea from unknown source and feeling colder than usual, I believe I turn pale. My head keeps thinking of events to rapidly. Until I hallucinated?

_I was at Toad Island, the natural beauty of the valley was ever gorgeous but there was something else, A kid lying on the center of the valley, A giant toad, which was the monster ravaging the town, and some sort of glimmering item attached to its forehead. Black aura again surrounds me then everything went into chaos._

_Sounds of explosions echoed from the back wall, suction sounds from the room opening, the dirt beneath me felt smarmy and greasy, it began to congeal in my skin, the smell of blood mixed with dirt in the air. Then sounds of people, although there we're only 2 people who caught me, the voices are from a crowd. The something wet dripped to my arm, first there was a steady flow, then it came rushing down, the stench foul that my eyes feel the burn even if it was closed. The feeling, unctuous and condensed, there were some solid things that dropped. _

_I wasn't in control of myself, something is, my feet began to move on its own, walking in a steady path, No matter what command my brains gives, my body doesn't respond, even opening my eyes weren't recognized, I was paralyzed within, my body being controlled by something else. What is happening?_

**Corelle's POV**

I flew out with great speed, toward the person who put me in this situation. Alongside me was Kyiin, running with the same speed, his Gulliver gloves clenched tight. Sophia was already far away from us when the kid's movement restraint wore off, I saw her standing in a destroyed arch form of a crooked brick wall, with a flick of her hand, wind gushed in with a tremendous amount of strength, I was tossed to the backside of the wall, and Kyiin just stood there unable to move forward.

"Let's play for a while." She said as fallen brick stones move on their own and form some sort of jail box on Kyiin, meaning she wants to play with me.

"Aren't you tired of doing this over and over again?"

"Hmm, Good question, actually, I'm not, doing this is quite fun, you know, bullying someone and taking forcefully items they worked hard for."

"We all know what will be the ending right?" I said mockingly

She laughed hard. "There is always something new, and something usual." Why don't you look back to your past?"

I looked back. In the far wall, Luli has black aura again. The two gunslingers that was after her was either, both unconscious and bleeding hard, or dead, the second was probably better.

"just like old times?" she asked me.

"I'm not that old, you mischievous bitch"

"I guess not, you are uniquely the only one not selected from a time loop, that makes you real and within the undergoing boundaries of your own time."

"Got any explanations why Mirin's tied up in the pyramid ruins?"

"Yes, DMP told you to find the seven seeker items right? And Mirin's a doll collector at Belos. Got my correlation?"

"So you kidnap her just to get "her" here? Why not take the doll and go?"

"That wouldn't attract any attention right? And besides I don't plan to hurt her. And since I got what I needed she's already back in Belos thinking this is all a bad dream." She continue to chatter

"For short Corelle, why don't you just hand it over and get this over with."

"Over my dead body"

"A bit cliché, but I'll take that" she uttered softly

"Sadly, my date is not with you, it's with the sixth, so if you mind?"

A doll started floating in the space in front of her, One of the seeker items. The only seeker that deceived everyone she encountered.

The Fourth. Black electric current zap everywhere as Sophia was obviously trying to resurrect her.

"My little immortal, would you mind?" Sophia said enchantingly, at the little green-haired kid

"Fix up your sister please?"

And with that the little kid disappeared in a white glow. Weird kid. But what would expect from Luli's brother, they're both the same.

Soon the fourth will be resurrected and she will kill me. So I readied myself and wielded all my weapons at hand. The staff on my right and the rest floats on my left hand.

"So Corelle, tell me again what do you need in order to save Iris?"

"7 corrupted items, and 7 Iris shards"

"Charming, you need 7 corrupted items but the number of existing seekers are six."

"It doesn't matter, now begone." I shouted as I hurled another fire ball at her.

At the smoke from the fireball I hurled, there she stood the most deceitful seeker I ever met. The fourth.

"How are you Corelle, shall I say that after what you did?" she said

"How can you even know me now?"

"It's easy, just listen to yourself, if It doesn't stop, it's you." She uttered as she raised her Mermech guns and start firing. Mermech guns are Pistols with twelve bullet holes, each one fires a bullet everytime the trigger is pulled.

Shaggy and wavy ponytailed blonde hair. The fourth seeker just as I remember it.

"Shall we go for it?" I inquired courageously

"Be my guest." She said as she started firing her bullets at as I flew all around the area while casting different elements at the same time.

**Kyiin's POV**

A wall of cinder block enclosed me in a very small jail-like box. I tried to punch through it, but it won't give way, The wall was thick enough to block any sound coming from the outside. Though I only hear explosions, I know that Knowledge and Corelle must be talking to each about things of the past that I just won't get.

Punching my irritation and agitation to the wall, a small rune appeared beforehand. It generated a pulse in the surrounding area of the wall. Then it gave way.

"Looks like DMP is right, the magic didn't wore out even after a long long time." The mischievous judge-thief snarled at me

"What the hell was that? And what the hell are you talking about?"

"Is everything a question for you?" she said mockingly.

"Where's Corelle?"

"Resolving a conflict with an old friend."

"That leaves you and me." I say. Although without Corelle I feel nervous and defensive, I'm eager to retrieve what Sophia stole from us. She doesn't deserve it. We worked our ass off getting those. I'm going to show her she's not just going to waltz in and take whatever she wants.

"So what now Sixth? Are you going to tackle me and try to take back what I took?" she said in a guile voice.

"That's all my plan is" I say. I ran from my spot desperate of reaching her to hit her. But rubble from the ground started to shake. There wasn't an earthquake so there is only one explanation why the rubble moves on its own. Sophia can control earth as well.

Maybe just like Corelle she can control all four elements. But she doesn't require any change of amplifier weapon. Well I have to admit she is a bit vague for me. I mean what is she for? She's not a seeker, she's not a member of Iris' Party, so what is her part on this world.

Rubble, brick, stone and rock starts flying at my way. Evading them was easy, there weren't that fast and they only move forward in one direction. If I had known better, I might have underestimated Knowledge a bit. But I know that's not all she can do. Corelle even said she can erase us from existence. So I'm not taking her lightly. I pick up a rock about a size of a fist; it looks small when picked by my Gulliver gloves. These things are so big and so heavy. I threw it as hard as I can at her. With a lift of her hand the rock stopped short in midair. Then her hands go down in a sloppy fashion. And the rock came flying on face at full speed. It hit my head, it was a miracle I lived, but I'm bleeding the blood started to ooze down my face, wetting my left eye forcing it to close. I tried to wipe the blood of but more keeps coming down.

"Poor kid, caught up in this nonsense, and to top it all you're an amnesiac."

"I am now what I had been before, even if I can't remember that, that's still me." I burst out.

"Oh really, have you ever wondered, why you need 7 items when the only existing once are 6? If Symphony was the first seeker, how did she found Iris the 7 items that still haven't existed yet. And the best one is, If Iris only did her journey 2 years prior to yours, how can you fit all 5 seekers before you venturing to find her, in such a short span of time?"

The questions really did bother me, like how did it? If I'm the sixth and I need to find the seventh, it means I'm meant to die while the seventh will be the one to finally rescue Iris? Symphony and I didn't talk much, if ever I'm in the graveyard, she'd spend her time, asking where is the 2nd seeker? We don't have any clear conversations to begin with rather than the first time we met. I wanted to ask Sophia the answers, she's knowledge after all, she has to know, but that will only show my weakness to things that I cannot answer, and I'll be lured deeper and deeper in her trap until there is no way back.

"Those are questions that I cannot answer, and better not answered."

"But you do want them answered. Don't you?"she said as she point her white staff at me, it sparked a little, then fire loomed out of its tip.

The fire consumed everything in its path but it can only consume the area 10 meters from the staff. After escaping it, I manage to catch my breath and steady my stance. There was no use of fighting her, obviously I cannot win. They call me the dumb, but I still know my chances and maybe all of them are underestimating me.

"I'll tell you what, if I tell you one thing that will drive you insane, promise me you will figure out the rest?"

"If I'm still sane enough to figure things out."

"Very well then, If you got everything right, I will see you at my court" She says darkly.

"Now, let's begin shall we?" she says, then a dark orb envelopes me. I struggle to break free, only to find it futile. The dark orb encloses me completely. There was a drifting feeling, but within seconds the orb slowly opens up.

**Luli's POV**

Darkness, that's all I can see. I hear everything coming from the outside. But I don't what it is. Shrieking, screaming, agonizing sounds coming from a hoarse throat of a crowd in front of me, when it all ended, there was a lot of groaning and pleading for help. I can't understand what's happening the sounds are so terrifying, that I wanted to think this was a dream. But what kind of dream only generate sounds, and no images. I have to face that this was real, there are people (I think) in front of me, massacred by someone but didn't finish them yet. It wanted to make them die as slow as possible, because for the next few minutes of contemplation, only groans and pleading are heard, the volume slowly decreases. Please get me out of this paralyzed state.

Damn this mind! I can't take this anymore. I'm starting to doubt myself on everything, It looks like I've been living a lie. "I've been living a lie!" That was too loud, I can't risk anyone to hear yell at myself, it'll make me more insane.

"Wake up sis" a cool soothing voice, echoed from the darkness. It's from Cruz my little brother, he's in all this nonsense.

"Incantation, from the breath of the underworld, I shall release you from your bond." He said. Then I felt myself coming back, I can move my arms, my feet, I can move again. Slowly I open my eyes to the horrid scene.

Blood scattered in every space in the area. Two disfigured bodies, lacking arms and legs, lie in the corner. Limbs are scattered on the floor, an entire leg in my foot. I stumbled down from this horror.

Cruz was there, he wasn't tainted in any blood, he was wearing his usual outfit. A green shirt covered with a small blue vest. His brown pants are folded all the way up to his knee, and he was carrying this dagger, but most intriguing is that he has a scythe cradled in his back.

"Who did this?" I questioned fearing that it was Cruz who did this; the answer scared me even more. "You did sis."

"What? But how? I was blacked out the entire time."

"I'm sorry for this sis, but it's the price we have to pay, we screw up our job. Now all this chaos is our entire fault. If only I did my job right we wouldn't be here, we'd be home."

"What job? What are you talking about?"

"Sis, you're the same with the 6th seeker, you're amnesiac as well. and that's my fault why, and it's my fault the 6th seeker isn't in the right track of time."

"You're making nonsense, Cruz, and what are you doing with her, kidnapping Mirin all the way here?"

"Mirin was our bait for your attention, it worked well so we sent her back to Belos safe and unharmed"

"and I'm with Knowledge, because it's my job, and yours too. You have to come with me sis, if you continue travelling with the seekers even you… even you will…" he stuttered, trying to make coherent words.

"I stand by my decision to accompany, the seeker, whether you like it or not. And it's never been my job to go with her, If you want to that's your decision not mine."

"It is, because she… Sophia, she…"

"She did what, Cruz, even if I lived my entire life a lie, I wouldn't dare, broke my promise. So I'm not leaving this party even it cost me my life."

"Because you're the Black Immortal Luli!" He said, another complete nonsense.

"The power that you have, no ordinary bard can do it, you can do it because you're the Black Immortal. The Immortal that controls space, before this even started, Sophia asked us to scatter the Iris's shards, and her memories to the intended seekers."

"What the hell are you talking about? Is your head filled with this crap now, because you're travelling with her?"

"No it's true, We scattered the shards and put the memory in each seeker, we worked backwards, descending time, but when we got to the last one. We screw up. I was forced to ascend time, and bring you to the present. Erasing your memory, living like hopeless people."

"Ascend time? Descend time? What are you some sort of Time magician?" I said trying to make this all a joke.

"No. I'm the White Immortal that controls time"

"You just went full retard, Maybe you're tired."

"No, you're not believing me. Look at this. Who do think did this? There's no one else here. And I just got here."

So it was true, I did this, but how? The Immortal thing, it seems so true, but it seems unclear, worked backwards? The last one we screw up there? From what I heard from Kyiin, Symphony was the first seeker, then we screw up with Symphony? I don't get it. Whether I believe it or not, I cannot help myself to know the full story. It put me in state of extreme curiosity, to the point that I wanted to ask Knowledge herself.

Before I know it, thoughts trail back and forth in me, It has made me, still, emotionless and silent. Before I know it, Cruz rushed towards me, and hugged me. He was still as little as I remember, his height still the same, then I felt my clothes become wet. He was crying. As an older sister, I hugged him back, and mesh his green hair.

"I promise, I'll get your memories back. Just wait for me, Please." He said crying

"I trust you, and I believe in you, even if these things doesn't make sense right know, I know someday it will, I'll just have to wait."

**Raavi's POV**

It was very envious, everyone had their own little talk with an enemy, Kyiin faced the Sorceress of existence, and Luli fought with some henchmen and her brother, Corelle's trying to fight the Fourth Seeker, meanwhile, I'm stucked with this useless, creations of the Sorceress, I can kill them in one blast, but I don't wanna ruin their moment of talking to one another. So I'm stuck with this shit.

I feel so bored fighting these things, I summon Raikiri, it killed about ¼ of them, I planted some turrets they're all 1 hit dead… It's so boring, I feel like sleeping, my MG can handle this things without trouble on auto-command.

"Well if you're bored and all, why not try to die, it's kinda fun" Beside me, with her cotton dress, and cream hair appeared, Chon Palm.

"Wha… What are you doing here?"

"How did you get out of your lab?"

"Stupid Engineer, are even underestimating my power, just because I'm bound to that lab?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it" I said in despair.

"That's better, always apologize when you offended someone."

"Listen, I'm gonna make this quick since I don't have time, and it's too bothersome to get spotted"

"That Sorceress is always into things, I can't understand her the slightest bit. It's about Iris, If you know what I mean, today is the first awakening, Make sure, that Sorceress won't get a hold of my treasures.

"Ye… Yes… Master"

"I'd like to hang out with your new friends but not now… but sometime" she said before disappearing in the darkness completely.

**Corelle's POV**

"Hello Fourth is this a way of your greetings?"

"I'm tired to putting up the Hi and hello gestures, then we hug, ask each other how's it been… It's way too old fashioned" she said

"So we'll try to kill each other in the manner of saying Hello?"

"Much likely." she said

"You're still way too obvious, and besides, with that boy in your party, you know what would happen right?" she said, tightly gripping his guns and firing at me. A bullets fly all over the place it hits my arm, leg and grazed my face.

"It will be like yours." I said, trying to staunch the blood from the wounds.

"You know I can't kill you. I may be deceitful, but I still know the value of good deeds"

"How can you know good deeds? Aren't you filled with sin?" I say trying to calm myself after the gunshots revealed the pain deep inside.

"Perhaps I am, but you can't just let things bypass you easily."

I let the wind dig the bullets out of the holes. It did take them out, but it increased the size of the hole, numbed it and became swollen

"Even If I shot you in the head now, I know it won't kill you." She says

"You know better than that, if you wanted to kill me. You'd be a great help to the amnesiac kid, tell him everything you know."

"Nicely done Corelle, whatever I know, you also know, so why not tell him yourself, and besides, Sophia recruited me, So I am in no responsibility to help you and the sixth, though I would love to meet him."

"Maybe I'll see him in graveyard." She said dauntingly

"You know where the shards are, why not lead them to it? You seem to worthless as of now, you're just acting up and being all high and mighty, when you could something more useful"

"I already did, and look what happened. I was out to get Adeph but then you guys show up, destroying our momentum." I say infuriated.

"Well then why don't you begin his journey so that we won't be waiting so long, after all, this is the pre-climax. It'll soon be over."

"That's why I'm savoring every bit of info I know. I don't know much but Adeph does, so I wanted to talk to her, but I guess with you around I can't do that."

"Ha! That's bullshit talk Corelle, if you really wanted this, then why aren't you using your full potential."

"I'm saving it, for Chon Palm."

"Ha! That kind of thinking will only put you in danger over and over again."

"I think danger is already with me, so there is no chance I'll ever encounter it" I say valiantly

"Iris journey is only a part of the real story, her journey was used as a farce to misguide people in the real events of the story."

"A story that will end soon, and never told"

"When will you tell him?" she asked

"Soon maybe"

**Kyiin's POV**

The dark orb that swallowed me, it opened up in a valley, the atmosphere was foggy, it was early morning, there colour of the sky was still dark blue. There was a village in the center of the valley. The people are already awoke and began to fill the streets, I can tell by the look of their houses, this village was isolated from the rest of the world, because there isn't any trace of technology in the miniature village.

"Now that's where you're wrong" Sophia said to me.

Wait did she just fucking read my mind?

"We're at Toad island, in the center of the valley."

"That's where Toad lives, there was a village here?"

"Yes, a century ago. Before Toad existed"

"Wait what happened to them?"

"They got annihilated, it was a shame, they were such a powerful tribe"

"So the reason why there is no technology available here is because technology hasn't reach it full potential 100 years ago." She said aloof

"So why are we here" I asked cautiously

"I told you I'll tell you something that'll make you insane right?"

Just then, two hooded figures past us like we're ghost, they head straight to the center of the village. The people started to stop on their movements, like they are frozen, the hooded figures continue to move forward, unfazed. Only a boy carrying a cage comes out, and seems the only one to move, The hooded figures tower him, instinctively he becomes frightened and ran, the boy drops the cage, it breaks and lets out a toad. The boy ran away to the edge of the valley. The hooded figures revealed a blue sandglass, the same as the one I found in Fairy Castle, as they chase the boy, the boy bumped them and they accidentally drop it, it broke and the sand began to whirl at the toad. Then the sand disappears and the toad leaps away.

The hooded figures then started to back away, from my sight I can tell that the hooded figures are either children or just small. Then my sight blur. I looked at Knowledge beside me, still and emotionless but she isn't blur as the scenery, then afterwards, there was only village ruins and a large toad wearing a red bathrobe and smoking a pipe, is seen, the Toad that haunts the people in Toad island today.

"I don't get what will make me insane here, you shown me the origin of toad and it was clearly in no relation to me at all"

"Think again."

"What if I tell you, that boy was you?"

"That's insane!, this is a century ago!, do I look like a hundred and sixteen years old to you?"

"See? I win, you'd go insane about this"

"The thing is I'm not believing it!"

"Fine, don't believe it, for now" she says darkly.

Dark orb swallow me again. and then we're back at the pyramid

"that boy caused everything that's happening now, and that boy will die here!" she said as fire burst out from her staff.

Fire consumes the area, I ran toward a broken pillar for shield, but the fire made the area too hot for anyone, I can die by heatstroke. The heat begins to take effect on my senses dulling it with the heat, all I can think about is how to find a way to get cold for a bit.

I can hear her laugh at a distance and in my dulled senses and thoughts, I stood up towards the fire, walked straight into it. And then violet aura begins to surround me, then the fire retract, and slowly, returns back to her staff. The aura it produced was cold, it comforted me for a bit.

Sophia looked at me smiling darkly.

The battle just started, Rocks flying in the atmosphere, the boulders colliding with another, Evasion was my only chance, dodging and retaliating every now and then once I pick up or catch a rock and threw it right back, of course it stops short on hitting.

"Is this what where all going to do, hurl rocks and pavements to each other?" she asked bored.

In that quick sentence, I sprinted to her side try to punch, it caught her hand and a large shockwave emerged from her hand, as I continue to force my fist forward a violet rune appeared it has black smoke coming from it and immediately, Sophia flinched and flashed away.

Without the shockwave forcing my hand back, I uncontrollably extended it full force, causing me to stumble, but the rune generated a purple ray of light as I fall down.

What was that light? What was that rune, and what am I doing still laying around she can kill me right here and now!

I stood up and charged as quick as I could, repeating what I did earlier, Sophia didn't expect it, she thought I won't be dumb and repeat what I did earlier, but I still did, The blow took her by surprise, the punch pulsed through her still starting shockwave and directly hit her abdomen, she move for a few inches.

"How bad, hitting a girl" she says as the next shockwave, pulse through the area, pressing on my chest my face, my arms unable to withstand it, the pressure too much to bare by my little body, I flop down the cold dirt-covered floor, unable to move and unable to speak.

Sophia walk towards and me laid in front of me, the pitcher, the chalice, the music box and the sandglass. "You really deserve this back, but I do will be taking this" I look up, she was holding the Iris shard we found.

"Search for it in a more, convoluted area." She says as she clap her hands twice, and the little kid who did the movement restraint appeared beside her.

I try to stand but only found myself unable to keep steady ground, so I simply sat, I don't think they'll try to kill me any longer.

"Hello sixth" said "that" girl, I saw her before, she was sitting in the accused seat in Sophia's court, But since I won't "get" her guess I won't be able to talk to her.

"Maybe I'll see youin the graveyard, I'll be waiting, I have so much to tell." She says

Sophia begins to chant a spell "Beyond Time exist darkness, bring forth the darkness the wormhole swallowed, and respond to the call of my power." She uttered silently, and a sky blue seal, appeared on the floor, it produces blue aura on, spinning in a clockwise direction, and blue gears and clock hands begins to spin in the aura.

"she stepped in it, and the blue magic circle began to spin faster, faster and faster until, they have vanished.

It was just then I noticed that I was bleeding severely, my hands beneath my gloves were covered with dry blood, and my face was full of it, fresh and gushing. But there wasn't any pain at all, it was like I was normal, there weren't any wounds at all.

Corelle was first to show up, she was covered with bruises she has 2 bullet holes one in her arm and one in her leg. Raavi showed up with Luli asleep in his MG, Raavi has no cuts and bruises while Luli was all covered with dried blood.

"C'mon let's go back to Elfa and clean up." Corelle said quite happy. It's another rare emotion for her.

We made our way back to Elfa, Raavi tried to patch us up with a couple of bandages and ice compress he kept in his briefcase, how deep that does thing go?

He wiped my face off the blood that had dried, and Luli's too, but the thing is, Luli has no injury or any incision in her body, she was just plain covered with thick and dry blood!

As soon as we get back at the inn, the innkeepers were horrified on how bloody, bruised, and dirty we all are. They wanted us to immediately clean ourselves.

So we did, they offered us different baths so we don't have to wait for one another to clean ourselves up. Afterwards, we went back to our room, Raavi had just finished bathing and currently wearing a blue bathrobe, me on the other hand only had a towel wrapped around my bottom half and was a bit shy to get seen so I quickly dashed to my rucksack to find decent clothes. Corelle came in without any warning wearing a towel that is covering her body.

Raavi and I looked away.

"Do..Don't come in here looking like that, you'll make us look like perverts" Raavi shouted at Corelle as he look away.

"Shut up will you, I forgot my clothes before going to the shower room, lucky for Luli she brought one, I was forced to ran into the hall wearing only this." She said, both of us still looked away.

The door swung open, Luli must've came in. I grabbed my clothes and ran to the bathroom in our room before I get caught by anyone. When I came out, all of us a fully dress in our usual attire, Corelle wore her gothic dress again, and the rest of us wore our usual clothing.

"Since when did you get here?" Corelle said to me.

"A couple of minutes ago." I said smiling brightly

"Nice Agility"

"Ready?" Corelle said excitingly

"Where?" Raavi asked

"We're going to the beach!" it's just past Elfa, Orca beach

"Why are so excited, it's not a vacation, and that beach is still unsafe."

"NO it's not, but we have to make like one!" she said jumping up and down. Now this is extremely rare for Corelle to show this type of positive emotion. Normally all she expressed is anger, loneliness, dark emotions and evil intentions, but the beach surely lightened up her day.

"Now, shall we go forth, we got a lot of things ahead of us" Corelle said in her happy mood

"Ahead, the only way to get answers, c'mon you knuckleheads let's set off for a new adventure" Luli shouted in glee.

"Aren't the girls a bit too happy?" I asked Raavi beside me

"They must drank some sort of drug, but it surely ease up the tension around here" He smiling back

And with that we made our way to beach.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry for the late update... I don't have trouble writing this, i have trouble beginning to write this xD<strong>_

_**Now for updates, This is a all talk chapter, and so is the next one, i'm going to reveal more secrets in the next chapter.**_

_**So basically here are my characters**_

_1st** seeker - Symphony Alastair**_

_**2nd seeker - ? (Symphony's lover)**_

_**3rd seeker - Adephagia (Malice)**_

_**4th Seeker - "Girl" (oh what would be her name? xD you'll find out next chapter)**_

_**5th seeker - ? (I guess you already know) (if you wanna clarify message me xD)**_

_**6th seeker - Kyiin**_

_**7th seeker - unknown**_

_**then the others are**_

_**Luli - Black Immortal**_

_**Cruz - White Immortal**_

_**Corelle - (way too obvious)**_

_**Raavi -(why could he be related to Chon Palm? xD)**_

_**Sophia - Mischievous Sorceress of Existence **_

__**_Next Chapter is a break from all the fighting and blood.. So we go to the graveyard! I'm doing chapter 11 right after I publish this so that I can pay for my misdeeds of not updating!..._**

**"No Evil and Negativity shall enter here." Fireball and Beyond Time**

**_Next Chappie: Friendship that will Melt and Turn Eternally_**


	12. Friendship that will MeltTurn Eternally

Latale: A Memory's Venture

Chapter 11: Friendship that will Melt and Turn Eternally

**Chapter title didn't fit... T_T**

**YEY done thanks for waiting hoep you like it...**

**Aergia: Goddess of Sloth, and Sleep**

**Also please mind the word summons it means need of an appearance, pronounced as "summance" xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Raavi's POV<strong>

The beach still bright and sunny, The Bill for the inn just took a toll on the money we had to begin with, I offered some help but Kyiin said he got it covered. Beats me if he doesn't want my help, I am part of this party now…

So we're at the beach a lot of crabs and starfishes started crawling out, within the first few seconds we we're all looking for shade, I guess all of us can't withstand all that heat. So we ran toward the nearest group of palm trees, the first bundle of palm trees we find are all infested with termites, so we have to move, the second one was surrounded by a big number of crabs. So we have to wipe them out, Corelle and I did the job, but Luli came into thinking that since there agasuras as well, they'll just revive and return here, making our effort worthless, So again we move, we we're all thirsty, the heat wasn't any help at all, and the sea a several feet away from us, was saltwater, but very tempting to drink.

"Can't you just open up our water bottle and drink just a bit?" I say

"We're out of water, Raavi" Luli sadly inquired.

Now that's torture, how can we survive the long walk to Atlantis or Ves without any water supply, I know we refilled our supplies before we left, but the water is just gone before I know it.

In our desperate way to find a water and shade, we met a merchant from Ves travelling to Elfa, he was selling supplies and we bought every drop of water he has, however, water prices are high in Ves and Elfa, because they have low supply of it, it cost us a lot again. We promised not to drink all of the water until we get shade. So I drank in a few sips and continue searching for a shade without infestation or monsters.

In our way we found an elevated, grass covered terrain a few feet from the open sea. Underneath was large number of crabs but above the terrain there was a perfect bundle of palm trees, and no monsters, but we have to check termites though.

When we got to the bottom of the terrain, we have to annihilate the enemies in order to pass with ease, Corelle's Aero Slicer, and my Raikiri moves did the trick, We climbed up the elevated terrain using it's rocky sides as leverage to hoist ourselves up, Kyiin was the fastest to climb, and Corelle didn't need to she just floated on top and landed smoothly, while Luli and I we're having a hard time finding rocks that are stable and large enough to support our weight. So we made our way up. The terrain wasn't that big but it was enough to fit all four of us and our tent as well as our stuff.

The shade calm all of us down, and the water made the experience heavenly, it was nearing dusk, we have to start gathering up all of needs for the night, and since I brought the tent, I have to fix it up myself.

We agreed that Luli gather some fruits from the Palm trees and seaside shells that we might cook later. Since my toolbox carries everything they need, I don't want to spoil the journey by giving them all the pleasure of easy work, SO I said I have a stove but I don't matches even if really do.

"Hey Glasses!" Corelle shouted from the distance. I know it was for me, since I'm the only one that wears glasses, though not permanent, I wear it in order to see clearly when I'm fixing my MGs

"Can I borrow a spear?"

"A spear? What would you need that for? You're an Elemental Master you can't use spears." I say confused.

"C'mon I'll just go fishing, fresh fish is better to eat than canned goods you brought along."

"Suite yourself" I say handing a cherry soul spear to her.

She flew at the edge of the beach and walk until she dives down. She hasn't come up for air since her dive, but I knew better than to panic.

Kyiin was in-charge of making fire, since I said I have no matches, he really never asked me again If I was sure I don't have matches, he just sat there devoid of any emotion, trying to make fire, with a couple of palm tree leaves and a flint he found from his rucksack.

After hours of fixing up our tent, since it was huge, it fits all four of us and a place for our belongings too, Kyiin already started a low and steady fire, Luli was back with a basketful of Clams, and oysters.

Corelle already rose up with a big Mackerel fish, and a few little fishes.

The campfire was all set, and all we have to do now is prepare the food, I offered the stove to Luli, since she has experience at cooking; she started to cook the Oysters and clams in the stove.

Corelle took new pieces of palm tree leaves and pile them in another spot, and used her fire element to set it in flames. I just thought of the hours Kyiin spent making fire while Corelle who obviously can do it quicker just rubs his hard work in his face. But he's still devoid of any emotion, and trying to remove the scales of the fishes Corelle caught.

Once completely removed from all the scales, I gave them to Luli with a knife to remove the inside out so we can cook it clean; she did it perfectly and neatly. Corelle found a stick and skewered the fishes and keeps rotating them in the looming fire. By the time they we're perfectly cooked we started consuming them. The first topic was Corelle's boring dive to the sea. Still we pay attention but it isn't getting us anywhere, I know Corelle wanted to ease up the tension and let the others ask about what happened in the pyramid.

"So…" Kyiin mumbled

"About Knowledge, why did she give me back the corrupted items and the music box? But she took the Iris shard we found in Malice's chalice?"

"Because she was entertained" Corelle answered flatly

"Sophia is the mischievous Sorceress of Existence, she controls everything, but recently there have been minor complications on her powers that limit them, by which, I don't know to what extent." Corelle stopped and took a bite off her fish and looked at us, we we're all waiting for the continuation of her explanation.

"She wants to see us more so she gave back the items; you know all she demands is entertainment. If she doesn't get that she'll annihilate us" she stopped again, and took another bite.

"So did anyone of you have something unexplained? I'll try to answer them correctly" she says.

"Well…" Luli whispered, but the silence caused us to hear her quite clearly.

"Cruz just called me the Black Immortal, it just messed me up…" she says hiding her face in her knees.

"Guess they spoilt it already. The Black Immortal along with the White Immortal, geez can't they wait a little longer?" Corelle said under her breath.

"The Immortals are a pair of siblings that are in-charge of scattering the corrupted items and the corresponding Iris shards to the entire World." I say

"Yea basically, the Immortals are trapped in human form, due to Sophia's limited powers; they are formed from the stone of time and space, kept under the watch of Siam Vespucci." Corelle followed

"But when Siam left his Dimension to accompany Iris in her journey, Sophia turn the stone into living people under her command" I say playing with my perfectly cooked Oyster meat.

"So Cruz was right, I was meant to follow her. And I was in total denial." Luli says chewing a small piece of fish meat in her mouth.

"Originally, Sophia wanted only one human to represent the time and space stone in its living form, but it became unstable, so broke it into two, the time shard and the space shard, each given a human form, and so the birth of you and your brother"

"But Cruz said something about messing up in the first seeker. If it weren't happened none of this would've happen."

"Hmm… Don't know anything about that, maybe you can ask Sophia" Corelle implied.

"What? Me? And how am I going to find her?"

"You're the Black Immortal right? Then locate her, she's still in the time and space continuum anyways, she can be found."

"Don't call me that." Luli says quite depressed.

"I think you're awesome Luli even if you're the Black Immortal, you're pretty much the same." Kyiin said breaking the tension.

"Though she isn't human" Corelle said smiling widely

"Way to ruin the moment Corelle" I say

"That's what I do best" she says delighted.

After that conversation, Kyiin was talking about a kid at Toad island again, he said it was supposed to be him, 100 years ago according to Sophia, then the talk went from serious to light, we we're talking about ourselves, Like Luli's addiction to Soufflés and Corelle choices of weapons, It was also discussed if I really need glasses of just for show, the conversation was light and fun, it wasn't so stressful and it wasn't such a burden, We didn't emphasize on Luli being the Black Immortal, but she still acted like herself, as far as I know her.

The Fire soon dim and burned out the food was all consumed and the four of us finally felt the drowsiness of an exhausting day. With that effect we started to gather up the things and went inside the tent.

Our tired backs finally felt the sweet feeling of lying down without any moment sooner I fell to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Kyiin's POV<strong>

We all went to sleep contented that for once this party together acted like it there wasn't any goal to its formation, like it was a simple party without any goals.

I'm sure I'm not getting any good night sleep because I'll go to the graveyard tonight. This thing is making me so tired and stress. Battling while awake and trying to understand nonsense during the night.

As I try to close my tired and stressed eyes to fall to sleep was awakened by a soft rustling in the corner of our tent. Some crab managed to climb to our terrain. It doesn't endanger us, it will just unpleasant for something to pinch you during your sleep.

I didn't move, my body was too weak to; I just look at its silhouette outside our tent, trying to call of some more crabs by the way crabs communicate, a few sounds and the sounds of their pincers repeatedly clashed together.

Then out of the sudden, Corelle who was surprisingly still awake, jumped out of bed and walked right straight to the crab, looking at her silhouette from inside, I see her light the poor creature to flames. She then disappeared from my view. I don't know where she's going but knowing Corelle, she knew I'm awake and she wants me to follow her. Either that or I'm delusional.

So I did follow her, Raavi and Luli are soundly asleep anyway.

When I get out of our tent the gusts of wind contacted with my skin and made me shiver, I never realized how cold it is, our terrain that is elevated made it even colder. I soon became used to the night breeze, and the smell of sea water. I can see a particular pink hair in the seaside, a few feet from our terrain.

I slowly and gently approached her. Not making a sound but my footsteps.

"Couldn't sleep?" I inquired solely

"Don't want to sleep" she answered?

"What makes you like the beach so much?"

"Nothing special, I grew up in this beach." She answered willingly.

"Oh right, you're from Elfa."

Then there was silence, and a very heavy ambience…

"So Corelle, I wanted to ask you about the 4th, Sophia said you we're reconciling a conflict with her"

"The 4th? You mean, Aergia?"

"That's her name? Weird, seems to have a pattern with Malice's name." I said surprised.

Corelle chuckled slightly. "Conflict, yes an unresolved one. I accompanied her when she was a seeker. But I was the cause of her death. Still I'm surprised she doesn't want to kill me."

"What? You we're part of the Iris' seeker party before?"

"That's what I said asshole."

"Why haven't you told us? You can guide us to actually find Iris."

"*sigh* Little Kid, If only you knew" Corelle said walking closer to the waves and sat, she was sitting knees supported by her arms her feet and bottom are being washed by the waves constantly.

"Knew what?"

"I can't help you on your journey, I am merely a simple girl bound to your party and your adventure, I cannot pattern you like the seeker I've been with because you'll die, whether you like it or not, you have to make your choices yourself."

"then tell me something about you, I know a lot about Luli, I talked to Raavi every once in a while, but all I know about you is that you tend to smile to the misery of others"

"I know that, and I don't have to be reminded, so say that again, and I'll rip your throat out." She said arrogantly

"I already told you the other time right? I was born in Elfa, I ran from home and I found your party, END"

"You know what I mean."

"Alright sheesh, I was wandering in the outskirts of Aioch heading my way to Elias, and then Phy tumbled on me, she asked me if I have anything to do and asked me to accompany her to the Dark Moon of 16th day. She was with Raavi and another girl."

'Who's Phy?" I asked

"Phyllis, Phyllis Vera Aergia"

"Anyway, since I had nothing to do, I agreed, there we battled Dark Moon for the same reason you did, Oddly Phy persuaded Dark Moon to join her party and she did. A lot of things happened after that and I don't want to talk about it."

"Wait Raavi was also in the previous Iris seeker party?"

"Don't ask questions that are already answered"

"Raavi is also part of the 4th's party? Then why didn't any of the two of you told me?"

"There are some things in the past that should never be told at all cost."

"And besides I don't like to talk about the past. And so does Raavi"

_Again my head aches so bad, I don't have to understand anything in the graveyard, but Corelle's stories made me think I would have been better to be at the graveyard._

"I hate this" she said

"Hate what?"

"That we're talking about me and I'm being a friend to you"

"Aren't you?"

"No. I don't want to friends with any of you. This party will dissolve soon and our friendship will soon be thrown"

"It will just melt away, like a solid iron then put in a hot fire, it will soon melt" She said lighting her finger with a small flame.

"Friendship might melt, but it will also turn back, over and over again. Corelle, Friendship never ends, no matter what happens. It'll melt like you said, but it will turn eventually, with same amount. Just like energy converted to another, it will never cease to transform and then it will return to its original form with exactly the same amount."

"Sure, you say that, Friendship sound awesome, but it will only be a never ending suffering by one from the other"

"And also your girlfriend is behind the palm tree watching us."

I look back Luli was obviously standing there but she isn't moving and she has no intention to, So it's better to just let her be.

"Maybe it's time" Corelle said lifting a giant pendant from her dress, still attached to her neck, the square pendant has aluminum outlines with a big yellow crystal at the middle.

"Don't panic she said, as she removed the necklace from her neck and offered It to me, She suddenly fell down to the sand, I inspected the necklace of what it is, simply a giant pendant necklace.

"Corelle I don't get this." I say but when I looked at her, she's pale and white. Immediately I checked if she's sick or something, only to find it worse. She wasn't breathing at all, she's cold and she has no pulse. I started to panic, but Corelle told me not to. But still I panicked calling out help.

Luli rushed in and checked "I didn't do anything, why is she like that?" I say defensively. "She's dead…" Luli said. "I don't think I can still help her."

Mourning was not a part of my plan in this journey I intend to keep everyone alive, except for me but I can't help the tears running down on my face onto my cold dead friend. "She was fine a second ago! What the fuck happened?" I shouted. "I don't know Kyiin." Luli said despair starting to set into her.

Then Raavi climbed out of the tent and saw the commotion. But instead of being surprised, he just asked me to give him the necklace and put a hand on his face.

"Corelle, your one messed up bitch" He said putting the necklace in his neck. He closed his eyes and his bright purple eyes became bright crimson.

Corelle's body then started to erode, removing the flesh in a very fast rate until only a skeleton stained in red remained. With that event Luli and I are even shocked on what's happening, Raavi doesn't even seem to care about Corelle's death, and then Corelle's voice sounded from Raavi's mouth.

"Fuck you Raavi" Corelle voice who was in Raavi's body sounded again.

"Luli, can you remove the necklace and put me back in that" Corelle's voice said Raavi's body pointing in the skeleton remains of Corelle's body. Luli removed the necklace from Raavi and the crimson eyes turn back to the bright purple eyes Raavi had.

Raavi then grabbed the necklace and put it the rotten corpse. The flesh then started to grew back in a very disgusting and grotesque manner slowly filling every part of the body. Slowly forming her organs, the intestines the liver, the pancreas her lungs and her heart then a fountain of blood spilt through until flesh, again started to cover it. And with a few seconds Corelle's body was restored to her original state.

Her eyes opened. Crimson eyes glare to the three of us. Then she spoke, "I said don't panic"

"Fuck you Corelle" Me and Luli say in unison.

"What the hell are trying to prove?"

"More importantly, What the fuck is that?" Luli shouted on all three of us.

"Corelle, seriously, your one messed up bitch for doing that"

"Your body could have turned to ashes before I can get out of my good night sleep; you know I'm a heavy sleeper."

"I got all of you down here right?"

"What the fuck?" I say to her.

"C'mon she said as she lay down on the sand and tapped the sides signaling we join her in her new found sand bed.

Raavi joined in and laid down beside Corelle and held her hand. I scratch the back of my head and gave a slight shrug then I also laid down in the sand which was soothing, Luli did the same too, laying down beside me, Corelle held my hands and I held Luli's.

"Hey Kyiin, When we get there, I want you to figure out the paper you found in the hallway. Try to think WHO it is" Corelle said and as she shifted her head to face the stars I did so too, Luli has a worrying face marked on her. "You know, if you think about your problems it will only become a problem. Try to relax a bit" I say encouragingly to her

She only gave a slight nod and shifted her head to the stars. This might be only the start of our journey.

All of us eyes closed and waves washing our bare feet in unison fell to sleep all of us holding hands together. Forever we Melt and Turn.

"But I still didn't know what you just did." I say to Corelle beside me.

"Shut up your ruining the moment. I'll tell you later. Just go to the hallway." She deviously said to me eyes closed

_How does she know I've been dreaming of a graveyard with a hallway, I haven't told anyone that._

~The Graveyard~

_Drifting feeling, again was felt, I am headed to the graveyard. Corelle already made my head hurt, and now the graveyard will give more stuff I cannot understand._

_For now all I'm thinking is that why did Corelle rot when we removed her necklace, why did her voice came from Raavi when he wore the necklace. Corelle raised so many questions Who is she, how did she made the 4__th__ die? Why does Raavi again became mysterious to me? Luli made some questions too. Like what does her brother mean when he said they failed at the first. _

"Ahhhh!" I screamed "My head hurts"

_Then waves are heard, the drifting feeling was gone. _

I was lying on the beach beside me was Corelle and Luli, Raavi was beside Corelle.

_We went to the graveyard together?_

Corelle started to wake up. "I guess we're here. C'mon let's not waste the night." Corelle said excitedly

Luli eventually woke but Raavi wouldn't, Corelle dumped a huge amount of water to wake him up. Corelle then manipulated the water to dry out a fully awakened Raavi.

We made our way from the beach. Symphony was still sitting there. Through the forest, the vast plain was there, Malice in the middle, eating a chockfull of red fruits. The 4th named Phyllis Vera Aergia or as Corelle calls her, Phy was then found atop some piled up graves reading some sort of book. A row of dead trees are now our route. Luli, holds on my arm, she says she hates the place getting creepier and creepier as we head deeper. A vague figure sits atop a dead tree, no matter how hard I try to look at the figure I can't see her well. It was covered by the shadow of the tree, which is interesting because it is night here, there should be no shadows, and the moon isn't in view. Luli fear crept through me, When I was alone I walk this path alone but I never seem scared, it didn't seem real, but now I'm with my teammates it felt real.

After minutes of walking with mine and Luli's hearts beating fast in fear, we reached the graveyard. The hallway to the right and the court at the left. Corelle dragged Raavi to the court.

"You two check out the hallway. Remember what I told you."

_Right I have to discover who is the fifth seeker today._

Luli and I entered the hallway. The huge sound of the door made the hallways, candles to light up, clearing the view to the double doors at the far end.

"What is this place? I don't like this anymore. I'm dreaming right?" Luli asked tightening her grip on my arm.

I ignored the pain "Yeah, you're dreaming, it'll be over soon"

"Symphony?" I call out "Malice?" I shouted, it echoed back and forth at the hallway. Symphony and Malice aren't here.

"Who are those?" Luli asked.

"Previous Iris seekers, Symphony resides in the pitcher and Malice in the chalice. I've been dreaming of this place every night. I have conversations with them. Once the hallways shatters, we will wake up." I say

"Ahh. If it isn't the cute 6th seeker. and you brought some friends." Malice said sitting in one of the tables.

"Black Immortal, pleasure to meet you, I am Adephagia, the 3rd seeker." she says

Luli backed a bit and held my arms even more tightly.

"I didn't know you take such a cute child's form."

"Stop it Malice. Don't call her that, she has a name." I say arrogantly

"Look who's so tough now?" Malice smiled. "I sense an increase in heartbeat and your pupil's, their dilated.

"Where's Symphony?"

"So anxious to see the flirt? There has been a summons, an order for us to appear at the court. Symphony will be there. I was just on my way." She said, waving a letter in her hand, her red corset with red matching puff out dress, never fails to make me awe in her taste of fashion, especially when she carries that scythe is such a delicate manner.

""she" said that you need this" She adds giving me the paper that I read before.

"Who's "she""

"Figure it out, that paper gives you all you need."

"I don't know anyone who is a fallen angel, that has been feasted with the devils." I say.

"Really? Think about it, an angel has wings. Who has wings?"

_Wings, wings, wings… wings… wings… Then I snapped but it still doesn't make sense why?_

I looked at Luli, she just figured it out too.

"Corelle." I say flatly.

"But how, why, when?" I asked.

"Corelle… such deceitful people just like Phy, magical winged people are all deceitful" Malice sighed

"It could be the 4th, you said she has wings too." Luli said.

"Could be, we'll find out later." She says as she walks away waving her hand.

"What do those papers mean?" Luli said.

"They tell who is the Iris seeker, and this one is marked. "V""

"Fifth." She says blankly.

"Corelle is the fifth seeker? It can't be, she was with the fourth, how long was the gap between the seekers. I don't know, I didn't ask anyone, This is insane, Corelle is the fifth seeker all along? Why didn't she told me, is that why she knows a lot about the seekers, why she hates Dark Moon Princess and Chon Palm, and why she knows Knowledge?" I started talking to myself, pressing my hands along with my Gulliver gloves in both my temples in trying to clasp the idea.

"Kyiin…" Luli said as she held my arms and lowering my deranged hands from the head, with the tendency to crush it, my world is spinning I'm getting dizzy, this is too much now."

"Kyiin… remember what you told me before we slept?" she said.

"Don't think about it, let it go for a while, it will all make sense one day."

_She's right I getting delusional, Sophia started it, and Corelle followed, I am slowly being tortured by the information they want me to learn, at the end I will be insane if I don't follow Luli's advice._

Luli and I walked towards the court, They are all there, Sophia even the 4th, they will all be there.

We made our way to the large hallways of the court, as I said they are complete. Symphony was in the jury box, Malice, the 4th Phy, Raavi and Corelle seated as the court clerk, _which was weird for that day I went here before, I say the court clerk to be a short blonde haired girl, Corelle has long pink hair. It doesn't add up._

Again I was the lawyer, and seated right next to the accused which was played by the 4th, The defendant guy was missing, and Sophia hasn't arrived yet, bells rung and she materialized and right beside her, is Luli's brother, _the guy who manipulates time, White Immortal is it? Or Clear immortal, just... there is a immortal after a color._

"I told you we'd meet here." the 4th said.

"Yes you did, Ms. Phyllis Aergia."

She chuckled "Hoho, I haven't introduced myself and you already know me, Corelle's been pretty talkative huh"

"About Corelle." I started

"You figured out she was the fifth seeker haven't you?"

"She really is."

"Phy, can I call you that?" I asked shyly

"Everyone does" she says blankly,

The fourth wore a simple a very revealing school attire, like a school uniform for a top, with a matching bow tie attached inner white shirt, her vest bright green with golden buttons, a very short skirt, more like a thigh high skirt, and a up to knee socks with perfectly matching brown shoes, though this wasn't what she wore that day we met at the pyramid, I'm sure like Corelle she has a wardrobe. Also brightly blonde shaggy hair is tied at the back. She has a weird headband with 2 green matching horns as décor for her head.

"If Corelle was a seeker, then why is she with you?"

"A prison of time." She says

'Please do explain" I say dumbfounded.

"We the seekers are not limited to stick to one time-space frame, we can generally move to one frame to the other, Symphony did that as well. On my way to travel to another frame, with the loss of all my party members, I headed for Corelle's frame, With the help of the 2 immortals and Sophia, I was able to get to her, and combine our journey to one, of course time-space will be distorted afterwards, so we must come with a end result to lead the next frame, altering its pattern. Sophia asked you how can 6 seekers actually fit in the time frame between Iris' journey and the seeker each, and because of Sophia and the immortals' interference with fate. The seekers have been trapped in a certain time frames where they enact their story, therefore, I am saying that some seekers already started their journey even before Iris was actually born and ventured to darkness."

"Some seekers already ventured before Iris was born…" I say flatly.

"Does that mean we will never age until we reach the end of our limited frame?"

"It doesn't lock us out of the time itself so we still age. But I do not know what will happen after our limited frame of time ends. Space cannot exist without time. There our world will end as the time end as well."

_I became relieved at the first answer; I really thought I was a hundred and sixteen years old already_

"Corelle told me you were with Raavi, but you said you lost all your party members." I asked

"Corelle, always switch up the stories to cover the truth, she is deceitful, She was the one with Raavi and persuaded Dark Moon Princess to join us." She answered

"Also Corelle told me she was the reason for your death."

"And she will also say that some things should never be spoken of again." she says wittingly, with a deceitful look on her face.

"I… I'm sorry" I say frightened.

"Though I do wish you get your memories back, I and Malice miss you already."

"What?"

"Find it out soon"

_Please stop this madness now._

Bells rang again; Sophia hammered her gavel and catches everyone's attentions.

"Today's demands will be special, it will be from the latest seeker, the Maker of soil, Kyiin, the Sixth seeker shall act as the accused and defend his sins, for atonement and a wish."

Sophia started sorting out papers and documents. "It seems that sins you commit are still in the minority and uninteresting to defend. But as the Judge the Jury must agree with me." Sophia shouted.

"Ms. Alastair if you please give your verdict?" The Judge uttered

"No trial and case?" Symphony asked and looked at me with grief and anger at the same time.

"Guilty anyway!" she shouted.

"That is not fucking fair! I don't even have an accusation and your punishing me?" I shouted.

"Shut it" Sophia said.

"I could even accuse you of something." I shouted to her. The entire court member faced towards me.

"I'll accuse you of attempted murder and theft!"

"Oh will you now?" Sophia uttered

"I think it will be a poor accusation, you are accusing the judge, the only judge." She said maniacally.

"It won't matter, this was suppose to a journey to find Iris, and what is it become a collection of dreadful items and sins, nothing more, I'm not getting anywhere near Iris, the more I see any of you seekers I am just reminded of death."

"Perhaps you don't grasp the idea, Oh my throat hurts, and please Interpreter, explain." The judge said.

Raavi started to pace the well.

"You see Kyiin, when Iris defeated the agasura king; she did it with a sacrifice, her life. Her soul however was preserved, and her deeds where scattered, the deeds became the corrupted items, and her soul resides in the 7 pieces f necklace, her memories lie in different items and humans that she made contact with, giving them a special attribute to view part of Iris's life."

"Your goal as seeker is to collect the deeds and her soul and reunite it back together and transfigure Iris back and save the world from the Agasura king again."

"I thought Iris was alive." I asked

"She is alive, in a form you will not believe, but Iris will never be released until the her deeds and soul are cleansed from evil" Symphony said

"And the cleansing has to done outside the boundary of time and space, inorder to get rid of the evil that tainted them. And never taint the world again." Corelle added.

"But that is not why we come here Sophia" Corelle shouted at the Judge, The Judge smiled.

"Then tell us Fifth seeker. Do you wish to die again at the hands of the origin?"

"Tell us where have you hidden the shard of Malice?"

"Oh that." She said uninterested and threw a piece of paper in the well. Luli picked it up and gave it to Corelle.

"This is simple, I thought you wanted entertainment." Corelle said to her.

"Oh I'm sure with the Black Immortal and the Dumb with you, Entertainment will follow. Goodluck psychotic bitch." Sophia said as she walks down the stairs to the back door of the court along with Luli's brother.

"Big sister Luli, I wish you luck wherever you go, I will always be there to protect you though I doubt you'll need me" Luli's brother said.

"Cruz, when I see you again, let's play your favorite game." Luli said, Cruz's face lights up as he heads toward the door.

"Though you haven't collected me, I will be present at Siam's Dimension where Sophia resides in. You can always ask me anything." Phy said to me before exiting the court room. _It seems that Phy and Malice are the only seekers nice to me._

"The small paper contains the words, "The Dark Flames and the Dark Tunnels." Raavi said

"It some sort of riddle of puzzle, Sophia likes this stuff." Corelle replies

Luli examines the paper, "it's torn from a larger paper." She says.

"When we find all those papers, we can solve Sophia riddle and find the stolen shard?" Raavi asked.

"Pretty sure" Malice says "Sophia gives riddles but never lies about them."

"Oh I almost forgot, Symphony approached us and put in our necks a noose tied ropes that are roughly cut at the end and wore it in our necks. "Remember that these noose is the only thing that can kill you" she says darkly and leaves the room.

"It means only you can kill yourself" Malice says, she's a weirdo too.

"Corelle why didn't you tell us you are the fifth seeker." I questioned her calmly, but a tone of anger

"As I said there are some things better left unsaid, you can always kick me out of the party, or just figure it out on your own and don't blame me for your failures." She said

I nodded. "Also" she added 'The Black Immortal you must train and master your abilities to manipulate space, we can use that"

Luli nodded, "I will… I won't disappoint you"

"Luli's back or changed?" Corelle asked.

The court shook and finally shattered. We where all peacefully drifting in the darkness when the waves wash our faces wide and awake.

"Awwwww!" we all say in unison.

"Corelle, why the hell do you want us to sleep at the sea side, the tides will get bigger." Raavi shouted

"I wanted to share some view with you guys."

Corelle manipulated the water and dried us up as we head back to the tent.

_When we get back to the ten all of us are too tired to talked about what happened or maybe I was the only one who had that dream, but in the end._

_I didn't get to ask Corelle why did she rot when we removed her necklace._

* * *

><p><strong><em>NO Corelle and Luli POV this time, they have unstable minds.<em>**

**_I'll take a break for a while for Chapter 12, so the update won't be fast._**

**_Corelle=5th seeker, told you it was obvious. xD (Elemental Master)_**

**_Phyllis is the name of the 4th seeker, Originally it was only Vera Aergia. but I needed a name that sounds kind and warm-hearted. (Gunslinger/Duelist)_**

**_The time-space thing will be explained some other time. as well as the rotten body of Corelle incident._**

**_Next Chappie: Farcical Papers, and Farcical Adventures_**


	13. Farcical Papers, Farcical Adventures

Latale: A Memory's Venture

Chapter 12: Farcical Papers, Farcical Adventures

* * *

><p><strong>Hey people! Sorry for extremely late update.<strong>

** Dragon Nest sure came in the way... anyway i am resuming work here and this fic is not being left forgotten... NEVER!  
>I'm sure everyone knows what a cephalopod is.. so no biggie..<strong>

**3 boss fights, Coa, Capt Johnny(i really hate his name) and Kraken. i want to add Calamity Jane but that'll include perverted stuff.. so no...**

****K guys Enjoy read and review... THANKS!****

* * *

><p>"Why are you crying?"<p>

"I lost my toad" A brown haired boy said to the person who asked him.

"Was it dear to you?" A woman with long curly brown hair said to the boy.

"Yes, it was my only friend." The boy continues to cry.

The woman with brown hair enclosed the hands of the boy with hers and a small light shone from it, the woman removed her hand and the boy saw his toad in his hands.

"But how did you-?" The boy said but when he looked at the girl he was talking to, but she was gone.

**Kyiin's POV**

I woke up earlier than the rest, all of them are deep asleep, and so I wanted to prepare them something rather than just stare in space unproductively. I rouse myself up and got out of the tent, the sun isn't even in view yet the sky was still a pale teal colour. I immediately went to the ocean to spear some fish, luckily, Raavi left his toolbox outside and I grabbed his Cherry Soul Spear and started to hunt. Along the way I caught some crabs and little fishes that swim in the shallows. I ventured farther and farther from the shoreline and I realized that Sophia's court is an island across the ocean,_ If continue to swim will I be able to find that graveyard? will find more answers? Who am I? And why do I want to search for Iris? _Sometimes I believed too hard and forget the reasons why. But I am still as bent as ever in finding her, and when I do I must ask what happened before and why did I lost my memories? Why can't I seem to jog them back, and why does Sophia keep telling I have lived for a hundred years already, I don't look like that, do I?

"You're up early" the pink haired Elemental Master said behind me.

"Oh Corelle, I happen to wake up and wanted to make you guys something for breakfast." I said happily at her.

"So Greedy for appreciations are you?" She said

"What?"

"Listen, about yesterday at the court whatever Phyllis told you, don't believe it." Corelle firmly said.

"Actually I might just believe her, she is the only one who makes sense between you and Sophia, I don't know who to believe." I say defensively.

"Then believe in me." Corelle says

"If you want me to believe you, you have to tell us everything you know from now on." I say angrily at her.

*sigh* "alright Kyiin, if you want me to tell you. Then I shall." She says calmly.

"There are 7 seekers, each seeker represent a sin. Then there is what we call the Origins, each member of Iris' Party was an Origin, an Origin is said to be the source of the sin, each seeker is fated to be killed by the Origin he or she has aligned with." She says darkly.

"If that is true then I will be killed by the origin of sin which I represent, which is?"

"Greed." Corelle said to me flatly

"Am I greedy to you?" I say defensively.

"In a way, yes, but the sin is not self induced, As Cruz's story the immortals where assigned to scatter the sins and inhibit the seekers with them. You are inhibited by the sin of Greed and will eventually consume you at your weakest state. So to say, inside you lies the true content of the shard that represents Greed and will take over you if you only let it. That's what happened to Symphony, and the rest of the seekers including me." Corelle said to me.

"this explaining thing is hard, if just come with me, you'll understand better." Corelle says as she takes her clothes off.

"Wait, what the hell are you doing Corelle?!" I shouted turning away

"Oh shut up Moron, We're going for a swim, take of your clothes too, I don't want to dry anyone with my magic it's a form of abuse to it." She says as she floats in front of me wearing only her underwear.

"Why where are we going?"

"Somewhere deep." She answered.

I took off the top of my Rubashka, "Hold your breath." Corelle spoke before she drag me down deeper into the ocean.

* * *

><p><strong>Luli's POV<strong>

Again Corelle and Kyiin went missing, they are very secretive about what they have found and what they are up to. _I started to doubt mine's and Raavi's existence to the both of them. Just because they're both seekers doesn't me they have to leave us to fend for ourselves. They aren't fair, if this party isn't trustworthy_ _enough to each other, then I guess we best disband…_

My thoughts are suddenly interrupted by Raavi's presence. "You know, you don't have to envy those two all the time." He said as if he read my thoughts. He looks troubled, his face isn't his usual bright and smiling.

"I'm not." I say in defense.

Raavi seems to return his smiling face. "Shall we train now?" He says happily

"Train on what?" I questioned

"Your Spatial Abilities silly, You are the Black Immortal"

"Oh, but I wonder why you know so much, you're not one of the seekers, and I don't see you living for like a century already." I asked as I walked along with him.

"Well, I don't actually know Everything, I just heard the legends and stories, and actually I got tons of help from Sophia in my Adventures, so basically I know all about what's going on."

"the seekers, seven right, the legends tells a seeker comes again after the last died." I say deep in thought.

"Yes that's true, but of course, there are some complications about that legend, something that calls for the powers of time."

"Cruz.." I softly say remembering the moments that the two of us would just go out and explore places, and all this time, he knew about this chaotic scenario happening to our world.

"Yes, he was ordered by Sophia to transport certain seeker to another's merging their journeys together, that why, we get a very complicated series of events because all the events happen in the past, are due to the present and vice versa." He explained.

"Well, I know you won't get that, So shall we start training?" Raavi asked me.

"Let's begin." I say whole heartedly.

* * *

><p><strong>Kyiin's POV<strong>

Corelle drags me down to the abyss, until I can no longer breathe the I try to hold my breath for as long as possible until Corelle and I arrive to wherever she drags me too, but the depth is getting too deep, the weight of the water starts to crush me, my breathe unable to hold any longer, I'll drown soon enough.

My breathe fails to hold any longer, I open my mouth released a number of bubbles and I feel water starting to pour into my mouth, Suddenly Corelle kissed me, no, not really, she gave me air to breathe, of course it's just what she exhaled, the much needed air is still not available, she continuously breathes through my mouth as she guides me to underwater cave. The weight of the water much heavier now, the desperate need for air was too strong for me, even if Corelle breathes through me and I breathe through her. From the bottom of the underwater cave, I saw a faint light, she guides me to rise up, and we let go of each other's lips and swam as fast as we can to the surface.

Coughing, puking salt water and trying to regain as much breathe as possible, I gave up lie on my back looking at the ceiling of the underwater cave, trying to regain breathe now, At first there was just silence both of us trying to regain our breathe, then Corelle stood up. And walked towards the dark path leading to wherever it is.

"We could've died. "I say exhausted with no breathe.

"Well we aren't right?" she answers

"And how are we supposed to go back to the tent? I am not going back to that situation again!" I shouted.

"Relax, she'll find us." She answers blankly.

"Oh and by the way, you're a terrible kisser" She says to me insultingly

"Luli will be disappointed" she laughed

I ignored her statements knowing she'll tease me even more

"Why did you drag me here?"

* * *

><p><strong>Luli's POV<strong>

For a couple of hours me and Raavi spent training trying to hone my abilities to no avail, Even if knows a lot, He still can't know exactly what I should do or feel to be able to manipulate space.  
>Corelle and Kyiin haven't even shown up at all. I'm already starting to worry, but I wanted to focus on trying to master my abilities, As of now, I'm the most useless person in the party, Corelle is great at combat and has wide information about this chaotic scenario, Raavi has all the tools we need, and Kyiin can fight with his eyes closed, as for me, I'm a simple bard that heals wounds after the battle, I can't heal during because my casting takes too long and easily disrupted, if it comes to a point where my healing is a necessity at a battle, I won't be able to give it, and we'll all die because of it, plus my water skills are weak I know at least 4 skills but unable to perform any further. I know that mastering this spatial thing was my last chance to become a bit useful, and maybe Kyiin won't kick me out of the party for being such an envious lazy ass.<br>With that in mind going over and over again, I desperately tried to gain control over space. After a few more hours, I gave up and sat on a rock near me, Raavi seems depressed I gave up, but then something changed. My vision it isn't clear, there were black smoke coming out of everything. _Did I do it?_ I ask myself for at least six times before realizing I have to try it somehow, I concentrated on a boulder a few meters away from us and looked at the smoke, it was stable, with a flick of my hand from a distance, the smoke moved back, and so did the boulder.  
>Raavi shot me with an amazed look. I looked at him there is no smoke from him, and when I looked again, there wasn't any smoke from anything, I realized my abilities are based on my vision.<br>"Wow, that's great!" Raavi shouted.

"Too bad I can't do it anymore." I say sighing

"What? Why?" He asked

"Because I now know when I can use these abilities, and as of now I can't" I say defensively

"Well, there's always a limit, maybe we pushed too hard today." He says giving a shrug "Shall we continue tomorrow?"  
>I nodded.<p>

"Great Job by the way, Ms. Black Immortal." He says jokingly, though I don't appreciate it.

"Please don't call me that." I say insulted or maybe just irritated

"It's already past noon, where are those two?" I inquired.

"Oh, let them be, Seekers will always be seekers." He says happily, I'm glad he's back to his natural attitude.

"Oh Raavi, would you care to continue your story?" I say cutely at him, tugging his sleeve.

"What story?" He asked confused

"About you and this music box." I say smiling at him, at the same time threatening him not to say no.

"I guess it could pass the time." He said as he headed to tent and change to swimmer clothes. "Come on let's go for a swim."

* * *

><p><strong>Kyiin's POV<strong>

"I like the view in this cave." Corelle answered.

"So dragged me all the way down here, almost killing us in the process, just for the underwater cave view?"  
>"Basically Yes, I used to come down here just to think." She says flatly.<p>

"Why of all places, here?" I asked insultingly.

"Because this place is special, take a look around you'll see."She answered while touching a stalagmite.

"Hey don't." I shouted at her.

She looked at me confused.

"Stalagmites die or stop growing when you touch them." I answered sheepishly

"Funny how you know those stuff, when you don't even know yourself and what this world's about." She answered silently.

"I know weird stuff." I scratch the back of my head and chuckled silently.

She continue to hold onto the stalagmite, until a faint blue light started to shimmer, the light pulsed throughout the cave, letters, or some kind of hieroglyphics etched on the walls glow in bright blue light.

I gasped amazed by the sight of the glowing blue cave we are in.

"Pretty huh." She says sitting down to the stone floor.

"It's beautiful." I say still amazed by the sight.

"Why this place?" She sort of asked herself directing an answer to me. "Because this cave is the midway between the Abyss and the Orca Sea."  
>"Abyss?" I asked, getting ready for another mindfuck I'm not even prepared to listen to.<p>

"There are two places called Abyss, one is underneath, and one is above. The Abyss underneath is called Atlantis by the Ignorant people. Just because it sank, doesn't mean it became an Abyss. They named some areas there, Abyss Ruins and all sorts of names, oblivious to the existence of something deeper."

"Okay I'm getting mindfucked." I say happily at her, trying to lighten up her mood.

"The Abyss above is where the Original of Chaos resides, and where all seekers end up dying."

"The Leviathan and the Origin of Chaos, what is their purpose in this world?"

"The Leviathan is in charge of collecting the sinful souls that died in the process of giving birth to the Origin of Chaos. The Leviathan sleeps where the Ocean creates its alternate surface."

"At world's end. Where everything is dark and dull, the monster lurks guarding the epitome of the existence itself." I say like I already knew it long ago.

"You remembered. Great." She answered.

"The epitome of existence. It's the same person as-"

"The sorceress of existence" We say in unison.

"Sophia.." I silently uttered

"So the Court isn't an isolated island, its an island underneath!" I say with much realization.

Corelle claps her hands and smiles at me.

"And if this is the midway then-" I say with much horror.

There was light patting in my head. "It means coming here, will let me transfer myself from one existence to another without the help of the Immortals." A voice said behind me.

I stumbled toward Corelle trying to find any weapon at dispense; I left my Gulliver Gloves at shore. Sophia was standing right in front of us. Unthreatening but still, her presence with us is quite ambiguous.

"Calm down, Dumb, I'm not here to battle." She says coldly.

Corelle seems to be unfazed by her presence. "Since you're here why not tell us everything?" She says flatly.

"That would be uninteresting right?" Sophia answered delightfully, "Tell you what, if you manage to follow my clues to find the Malice's Shard, or should I say, the shard of Gluttony, I'll tell you one fact at a time." Sophia smiles "Well then, I should be going, I have more chaos to subdue." Then in a flash she was gone.

"What was that about?" I asked Corelle.

"*sigh* I thought she was going to give us something more useful than that, Well then. I t seems we have no choice; we need to find the shard of Gluttony." She says standing up.

"And how do we do that?" I asked. "Raavi knows." She answered.

"And how are we going to get back? Because I'm certainly not going back to that deep water."  
>"Relax she's is going to find us." Corelle answered smiling and pinching my cheek.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Luli's POV<strong>

Raavi dragged me at sea, he looked weird in his swimming costume, he wears a life jacket, very short shorts, and goggles with an air tube.

We dive to the sea together. I held in his hand as he drags me down. I can say I pretty much can hold my breath for a long time, Me and Cruz usually plays in the river near Belos, we would play who can held her/his breath underwater and I'll always win.

But something was bothering his hand, while I held it, there are flashes of white, I see something strange, like I can look unto his memories or something.

_First I see a young blue-haired boy wandering the streets of Aioch, but in his wanderings he just continue pacing even there is huge battle engaging in front of him, armies from both the Dark Moon Castle and the Owl Castle wage wars against the other, ensuing the chaos the boy continues to pace, oblivious to the dangerous battle.  
>A white ring appeared between the groups of battling ninjas, a woman form between, if I remembered correctly that would be Sophia.<br>"This is pathetic!" she shouted amongst the crowd, the crowd cease to fight and put their attention to her, and in a moment they all lunged at her._

_A pulse emerged from her and echoed within the walls of Aioch. The ninjas all of them are fading like dust._

"_Existence I forbid thee." Sophia said before facing the young boy amidst the battle, it seems the boy wasn't affected by the pulse and now he was only standing innocence etch in his face as he face the brown-haired whimsical sorceress  
>"Chon Palm's pet, you are late. This scenario is not for you, the ensuing chaos created by the Origin of Chaos isn't going to affect you until you let it, and thus my duty is to keep you away from it." She said<br>"I bet you are hungry, just in time you shall eat soon enough." She says before disappearing_

Another flash I was back underwater, still holding my breath as long as possible. Though I don't have problems yet, and Raavi seems to drag me further down the Ocean. Then another flash.

_This time it wasn't a what I could see, but I was in it, more like a technology research facility, considering all these tubes and wires that drape down the floor, blue light flicker between the walls, electricity spark through the wires underneath, metallic sounds emanating form the doors up front, I walk up to it, a cream haired woman, walks away, a doll, rested atop the controls, I peered through the glass, there was a boy, purple hair I think, floating between a big glass cylinder tube. I looked at him more closely, He opened his eyes. I was shocked and stumbled down the pile of skulls, the mass begins to form black smoke, the same I see when I can control space. But there was a difference, the skulls were talking.  
>"KILL HER, KILL HER" all the skulls say to me at my head, It was painful like each word pierced my head. I covered my ears and head out the door where the cream haired person went.<em>

_I was back in Belos. Home sweet Home. But the streets are deserted. I wandered around, Of course I know all of its places, I stood silently in Mirin's Doll stand, the same doll I found atop the controls it was in Mirin's shop, and I remember that, that doll was there, I saw it._

_There was ongoing chaos, not one I remember A Death MG, with what it looks like Raavi was atop, while another Girl with short blonde hair seems to be chasing each other, the battle ensued, until the Death MG finally pierced into the stomach of the Girl, Raavi's eyes, black as night, not normal, something was odd. Only what was it._

_Raavi's black eyes returned to their normal purple. And he hurriedly approached the girl who now is covered with her own blood, at the moment of her dying. Raavi wailed, in her hand, was a small box dyed in blood as he slowly gives it to Raavi. That seems to be the music box I found in the loot in Fairy Castle, look like this is Raavi's story on how he owned that music box, but why was it found in Fairy Castle? How did it end up there?_

There was a blue light approaching, and with a flash we were out of the water to a blue lighted cave.

Near the edge of the cave, Corelle and Kyiin stand admiring the view of the cave, Raavi and I crawled up to the floor trying to catch our breath.

"Told you she'd find us." Corelle say to Kyiin.

"Whoa how did you-" Kyiin asked confused  
>Raavi laughs. I can't respond because my breath is running short.<p>

"Well" Raavi stands. "Shall we get a move on?"

"Let's go, Sophia clues lead to a few instance dungeons." Corelle says

"Easy as hell, The dungeons she chosen are those not in the path of the seekers, by doing so we provide her with more entertainment. Each dungeon will provide us with a clue to where the Nostrum of the Azure Chasm is kept." Raavi finishes

"Nostrum of the Azure Chasm?" I asked.

"The Nostrum of the Azure Chasm is a magical serum that can engrave the Durendal powers to gain entrance to the Abyss of above."

"So we are heading toward the Origin of Chaos?" Kyiin asked.

"Of course, we have to vanquish her existence." Corelle says bitterly.

"Things I cannot understand" I say out loud.

"Well you see the Origin of Chaos is the representative of the Agasura King to create chaos and mischief to the world. Its very existence is questioned and thus unable to be understood and comprehended." Raavi responded.

"Though the Agasura King tempts humanity to doing his deeds for him, there are two forces that prevent him to fulfilling his demands." Corelle says

"The Leviathan and the Sorceress of Existence." The 3 of them say in unison.

"Yey, I'm the only one who can't understand this!" I shouted happily sarcastic.

My three friends gave me a weird look, I simply smiled..

"Dark Flames and Dark Tunnels?" I say "Where could that go?"

"Hmm. Dark Flames could mean a different route, while Dark Tunnels could lead any mine there is."

"There are thousands of Mines in the vicinity of Belos." I say hoping I get acknowledged in giving information.

"There aren't any mines in the vicinity of Elfa to Ves, netiher to the way of Atlantis." Raavi says "but still why would Sophia hide the first clue in the mines in Belos, it's not even gonna give us a challenge."

"Well if you happen to know, that I visited all those mines, and it comes to a dead end. Each dead end has a Seal in it, impossible to go through or even touch it." I say.

"Seal you say?" Corelle asked interestingly.

"Yeah, some sort of Red Seal with hieroglyphics of some sort, I heard some residents tried to touch it, they developed some sort of epidemic that spread in Belos once."

"Hmm. Red Seal, can you understand the hieroglyphics etch within the seal?" Raavi asked.

"Hmm.. If I remember how Rohan transcribed it is Dark – Something- Something- Beneath – something." I say trying to remember. 'Sorry that's all I got."

"That's fine Luli, you don't have to push yourself too hard." Kyiin uttered.

"That's good enough. I know where we're heading." Corelle says.

"Where?"

"Ktuka Underworld." Corelle says darkly.

"Okay and how are we getting there if we are stuck in this cave, and I am NOT swimming back up, you nearly got me killed!" Kyiin shouts exaggeratingly.

"Relax. We can go there immediately, Right Luli?" Corelle asked looking at Luli with intent.

"Eh?" Is the word I make up when everyone looks at me?

"Corelle, no, she can't, she just learned how to move a rock, she cannot tap to another space yet." Raavi says defensively.

"Try her." Corelle intently say to me.

"Corelle don't push her too hard!" Kyiin shouted grabbing Corelle's arm back

"I'm not!" Corelle shouted at the both of them.

The sight of them fighting pains me, for the past days we got together really well, I don't want to see fighting, I only want happiness, like how Cruz always makes me happy, but that's the past now. It is deemed never to happen again. It seems like now all my life is a lie, To begin with I was even a mere human, yet from that I was forbidden to know as well. From every single truth about this life I was forbidden to know. I was forced to feel happiness amidst the lies; even though it was happiness I felt for years, I was locked up by my parents in the simple town of Belos unable to comprehend the truth.

_Then I thought about it, my parents. From the beginning they do they really exist? Was it all my made up illusion to deprive myself of the truth? Is it Cruz's doing? Is it Sophia's? The past, all an illusion, the reality is what I face now. Kyiin, Corelle, Raavi, they are my reality, Sophia and Cruz at the extent of my new reality, but to begin with, is this real? Or another illusion? Do we really exists? I'm tired of knowing what's real or not, I feel like Kyiin, he just walks straight forward looking for Iris without any prior knowledge of he is about to face. It's painful, It's devastating, knowing what you are supposed to know along the way. _

Anger flushed through me, the feeling of agitation raged through my veins, I'm not just the Black Immortal, I'm Luli and God knows what my surname is. But I'll stand by it. This isn't going to hinder me from existing; I will continue walking, even without any destination, "I will walk!"I shouted out loud, the three people in front of me stopped arguing for a moment and looked at me.

"Then let's walk together." Corelle says calmly.

My vision again, everything is smoking black. I feel powerful and dizzy. I see fragments of places Belos, Elias, Aioch, Cherry Lake, Orca Beach, right where our tent is, a new land I've never seen before, a green patch of land with large trees and some sort of ancient civilization.

"Whoa Luli why are you?" Kyiin confused by my state asked.

"That's the state of the Black Immortal; she can control her powers now without being consumed by it." Raavi says as he taps Kyiin's shoulders. "You got a pretty nice Girlfriend."

"What!?" Kyiin shouts as his face turned red. _He looked kinda cute_. I smiled

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked them oblivious to what is needed to be done.

"You need to tap to another space, Ktuka Forest or Ruins it doesn't matter. " Corelle says.

I move forward toward the ancient civilization, it seems like ruins, maybe that's Ktuka Ruins. I don't know but Corelle says 'tap' so I just tap space in front of me, a jelly like ripple generated. I touched it again, this time some sort of portal opened, an ominous void appeared.

"Let's go." Corelle finally says as she went through the void. "Corelle, Wait!" Raavi shouted but it was too late she already disappear within the void.

I took a final look at the two boys left in the cave, before I jumped within the void.

* * *

><p><strong>Raavi's POV<strong>

*sigh*

_The Girls take the measurements too early, though I have to say my intentions of helping them are not that pure, I'm sure Corelle knows that, but I came to like them, just like last time, though it was a mistake, it shouldn't happen this time again. Everytime that Sorceress shows up, chaos occurs, like that event inside the Pyramid, That trip to the Island only made me hungry, not to mention a lot of thing have been cleared out. Even Vera's incarnated, she's going to make things messier. Grr.. I hate this.  
><em>

"Hey, C'mon." Kyiin said to me.

"Yeah go ahead and fight, topless, wet, and weaponless." I say.

"Oh yeah, SHIT!" He shouts but went to the portal anyway.

For a moment I hesitated to enter, but what's the point of not going? I'm just gonna miss an adventure, so stepped inside anyway.

We arrive at the Ktuka ruins, the entrance to the Ktuka Underworld just beneath us; we are in the safe ledge with some Javawalk Dragons roaming all around us.

"Okay Geniuses how are we suppose to fight in this suit huh?" I say irritated.

"Beats me, I can still use magic." Corelle ignites her hand and engulf it in flames.

"And these two?"

"Luli can use spatial magic, Kyiin can nullify, seems good to me." Corelle say as she jumps down the ledge and starts burning off the Javawalk beneath.

"I do not know what she meant." Kyiin say from behind. "I feel uncomfortable…" Kyiin begins to turn red on the realization he was half naked

Luli laughs and Corelle flies up to the ledge blood covered, on a two-piece and her hair glowing pink. _Since when did that happen?_

"We ain't gonna get a move one, if you guys keep slacking." She shouted at us.

"I told you, these two can't fight without their weapons." I say calmly to her. I took the key necklace from my chest and turn it in empty space; my Death MG begins to take form I took a step in it and jump in the controls. I signaled Luli and Kyiin to jump aboard, since they can fit and I don't want to forsake them to the Javawalks without any weapons to protect themselves. So we rushed and ran through the pack of Javawalk avoiding their hot fiery breath and finally enter the Ktuka Underworld, going beneath we will arrive at Cold Heart but without the Durendal with us going there is useless, So we head straight jumping in ledges and arriving a black gate with a hannukah-star like red pulsing seal. With Hieroglyphics etch the edge of the rune.

"Forgot how to break the seal Raavi?" Corelle says as she sat on the arm of my Death MG.

"I did, sorry." I say apologetically smiling.

"The hell with seals" Luli says as she steps down and touches the seal the black smoke emanating from her pulse through the seal and back. Then it broke and the gates swung open. Luli looked at us, amazement etch on her face on what she has done. "Well done." I say clapping my hands

"Anyone know who is behind this gate?" Corelle asked sarcastically

"Coa right?" Luli muttered silently.

"Exactly, Coa. The very chief of the Tribal goons that conquered the Ktuka Jungle Ruins, lies within the Heart of Ktuka that stands before us now. Searching for eternal life, she has trapped herself in an instance dungeon, forever to reincarnate when killed. The seal similar to the Dark Moon Castle's seal to where Dark Moon Princess lay, however unable to give herself full potential to conquer the world she seeks to destroy her own seal and taking the attributes of the instance dungeon to coincide with the world."Corelle picks up a lava rock and threw it inside.

"So she wants the entire world to be her instance dungeon?" Kyiin hesitantly asked.

"Exactly."

"Then why does Sophia wanted us to fight her, aside from giving her more entertainment." Kyiin boldly asked from behind.

"Because the Agasura King gave her the powers she has now, she is one of the henchmen of the Origin of Chaos. Unlike any other instance monsters that can't be talked to, she is a human form of a demon, thereby capable of making alliances." Corelle says with great precision to her information "and she is the reason why the seekers cannot go to Ves."

The three of us kept silent for a while after he last words echo in the air. A few moments later I walked toward the gate, they followed the view that overlooked and surprised us was a huge room with Lava on the floor, A lot of tribal warrior roaming around, atop everything, sat Coa in her overly decorated chair filled with skulls and bones and charms and trinkets.

Without hesitation, and as half naked as we are, we rushed toward her.

* * *

><p><strong>Corelle's POV<strong>

_I really don't care what I wear in battle, with armor or not, it doesn't make a difference, I don't care if I'm half naked in battle, what are the opponents gonna do to me? Rape me? That is if they even have a chance to even touch me. We need to keep this short; I don't want Raavi to go nuts over being half naked. Kyiin is getting shy at all that, and I don't need a shy battler on the field, Luli seems fine though… Focus. Annihilate. Destroy. _

We sprang into action, Coa immediately knew of our intrusion. She stood and fire dance and engulfed her within, Vines sprout from nowhere, and it wraps the four of us up and dangled us above of the lava underneath.

"Foolish Weak Creatures" Coa snarled her voice composed of a man and a woman, _creepy but scary, Nonetheless stupid._

"Forgive us for intruding your lair, but I have an errand to run." I say courageously.

Coa looked at me with intent "Do tell, brave youngster."

"Delivering your soul to Leviathan."

The vines have been cut a roar was heard, the ground shook and the ground where the Tribal warriors stand collapsed and they all fell to the Lava pit. I remove the vines around me and Spread my Peach colored wings. I flew and grabbed Luli and Kyiin first lowered them to a safe ledge.

"Where's Raavi?" Kyiin asked worriedly. "Don't mind him, he's fine." I say as I turn my attention to Coa.

She stands disappointed the loss of her dozens of warriors, more irritated by our intrusion.

"Come and Face me Adventurers, Face thy death!" Coa shouted in rage.

Luli now emitting black smoke raised her hand toward Coa and immediately Coa's chair and staff cease to exist. Coa enraged started performing spells a few lightning struck the ground, fire burst from air, and the Lava underneath moves upward threatening to engulf us within.

A sudden burst or violet runes, the surroundings cease to move, the lightning and fire moving stop and the Lava begins to subside. _Ahh, Kyiin's Null has activated again._

Luli looked at the Lava below and it drains away slowly, until it becomes nonexistent. The ground becomes a black burn rock.

"Binding Seal of Earth, Put my Enemy to its knee!" I shouted as a green seal emits from the ground Coa stands, and Vine entangles her feet. "So long!" I shouted as a huge Fireball emerged from my hand nearly ready to be released. As the ground once again tremble, My fireball disappeared. In the distance, I see Raavi laid in his back. His arm was bleeding. Without hesitation to even finish what I started I rushed toward him and check on his wounds. I'm sure Luli and Kyiin will finish the job I have left.

The earth crack open, from it, a massive black cephalopod tentacles appeared, the roar echoed through the cave, Shocked by the sight there wasn't anything I could do but watch, as it entangles its tentacles to Coa and dragged her toward the bottom, where its mouth appeared pure black teeth, as Coa screams in agony as she is lowered toward the mouth of the monster.

"Raavi!" I slap Raavi trying to rouse him up. He refuses to wake up, the monstrosity was about to swallow Coa when Sophia appeared beside it, "_Existence I forbid thee" _Sophia silently said, but her words echoed through the cave as Coa herself fade away, the monstrosity retracts and the ground is again reformed.

"Such Brilliance you guys have shown. But it almost cost me everything." Sophia said to me specifically.

"As I promised, here" a piece of parchment flew to Luli's hand and Sophia turns her back.

"Oh and by the way, you guys look great in those swimming outfits." She says and disappears. For the first time a criticism like that had me accidentally blush red, then Kyiin pokes my cheek.

"Corelle is blushing" Kyiin continues to sing.

"SHUT UP!" I shouted chasing him around as Luli knelt and tap the surface of an empty space.

"Back to the tent then?" Luli says happily. "I need to fix Raavi up.

We both jumped into the portal and we end up in the Orca beach where we settled the last time.

"Luli you are getting good at space tapping." I praise her, she just smiles and plays her guitar and Raavi's wound heals up on its own.

"What could've happened to him back there?" Kyiin asked.

"I don't know but let's hope he's okay." I say worriedly. _Wait is this even me?_

"I'm always okay, doll face." Raavi says opening one of his eyes and looking at me.

I slap him." Thanks for making me worried you asshole."

"Ouch, you slap me twice now." I ignored him and left the tent and get some fresh air.

I put on my usual clothing, this time I used simepl white polo with a ribbon, an overlying belt with a wing –crested buckle and short black skirt, Simple but dashing.

Kyiin went out of the tent, "I've been meaning to ask, what the deal with your necklace?"

"Oh." I begin, "Well you know that a new seeker starts his/her journey when the last dies right?" He nodded and listens to me intently. "And you know I'm the fifth seeker right?" I believe I said enough.

"So this body of yours is held stable by that necklace?" He confusingly asked.

"Yes." That's all my answer is, I do not need to further expound the concept, it will only lead me to telling my miserable story, a burden only I have to carry.

"Ready for our next destination?" Raavi got out of the tent and happily asked.

"And where would that be?" Kyiin asked as he kicks a rock to the shallows.

"We're going back to Elfa, and facing the Kraken." He says happily.

"Wait is that, that thing that almost ate Coa?" Kyiin confusingly asked.

"I don't think so, the Kraken is an octopus, and its mouth is usually away from its tentacles, what we saw was something squid-like.

"Why are we doing that exactly?" I questioned.

"The Parchment" he says as he hands me piece of torn paper. _'beneath the sea it approaches, whilst the waves echo back, Eternally waiting for thy cause."_

"Sophia's riddles are dumb." I say out loud, I'm pretty sure Sophia heard that.

We fix up our little place and get set for travel, though we'll just go back to Elfa anyway. The merchant selling the tickets for the Phantom ship isn't cooperating, he wants us to answer his riddle and bring forth what he wants rather than we just pay him and go.

'_among the travels creek, Is a place where all adventurers' terror reek, where the mountains crumble, and rock back and forth, as the waves move toward its port.'_ This day is filled with riddles and this one is just disgusting.

"What a pervert!" Raavi shouted, _finally someone understood the riddle enough to say it._

"What are we supposed to do? Kidnap her?" Raavi shouted at the merchant, the merchant waved the tickets and put them back in his pocket.

"I'll do it." I say

"Wait what does he want?" Luli asked halting my motion.

"Calamity Jane." I say.

"A girl?!" Luli sounded shocked.

"And you're planning to take her to him?" Kyiin says to me.

"No, I never said that."

"Then what are you planning to do?" Luli asked me worriedly.

"This." I extended my arm toward the merchant, formed a fist and Earth shaped fist emerged from my hand and hit the merchant, it flung the merchant toward his stall and destroyed his stand, the tickets slowly drifted down, and I caught them in my hand. "So shall we go?"

"Though I don't normally agree with your methods Corelle, I should say he deserves it." Raavi says before I burned the tickets and the four of us were immediately teleported to a ghastly ship, this was the ship that will collide with the Phantom Ship, I'm sure when we get there, Luli can tap the space to directly lead us the Kraken. I don't like making long walks and the path there is a maze, there isn't a guaranteed path to go through.

"So what now?" Kyiin asked silently.

"We wait." I say firmly looking out to the horizon. A few hours past, we still haven't crash with the ship; there isn't much to do either. So we just sat on the deck and talk about stuff. We explain to Luli what the Origins of Sin are, and the two Abysses present in this world. Then the topic went to me.

"Corelle who is your Origin of Sin?" Kyiin asked me. I don't know how to answer, I just sat there frozen without any answer, what shall I answer with, the truth? a lie? Of course I'll answer the truth about who killed me, but if I detail the events further there isn't much to know afterwards.

"Dark Moon Princess." I say silently. _The three of them inched closer to me. As if trying to says, 'tell us' I hate it. They infuriate me._

"Well" I started. "It started at Elfa, my parents told me to go on a quest. When I return there where two hooded figures, 'm pretty sure that's Luli and her brother, a group of tyrants barged to the defenses of Elfa, the started a fire and killed many Elfen people. The hooded figure gave me two items, a necklace." I say as I reveal my yellow gemmed necklace as I continue my story. "And a small dagger, with that dagger I slew many tyrants, and faced their leader. None other than Chon Palm, just like Coa she is a pawn of the Origin of Chaos; she is behind the war between Dark Moon Castle and the Owl Castle. On that day, Chon Palm marked me." I say showing them a small seal of Agasura same to that of Coa's seal in my right leg. "It was a symbol that I was destined to die sooner or later. She and her goons left Elfa, from then on my journey started I didn't care for Iris, I knew I was a seeker by then but my goals remained fixed, kill Chon Palm and avenge the death of all the people I know." I say with an eerie tone.

"I can't really tell you by detail everything that happened during that time, but I'll save you the effort of thinking how did the fourth seeker and me met. It was actually a stormy night, Raavi and I just got a nice place to settle." I say waiting for any of the two of them react.

"I thought you said Raavi was in the fourth's party?" Kyiin said to me, looks like my lies have been sighted.

"Well technically, he is the Fourth's remember my party and hers coincided." I say nerviously, Raavi seems to just nod and waver the questions.

"Anyway it was in the outskirts of Aioch, there was white portal up ahead and Phy stumbled down, she was alone, bloodied and feverish, Raavi and I took care of her for weeks, she is downright lazy…" I rolled my eyes. And Raavi laughs.

"After a while we went inside the Dark Moon of 16th Day and battled Dark Moon Princess,I was oblivious she was the Origin for me. She joined our party for quite some time, and lead us to Atlantis, Phy told me all bout the roles of the seekers, but I remain ignorant, only wanting to slay Chon Palm. Dark Moon Princess heard me and disliked it. She immediately left our party and let us chase her down to Kaimara Research Laboratory , oblivious to the trap awaiting us. Vera and I were captured; God knows what happened to you." I looked intently at Raavi. "And the Sin consumed us, Phy turned lazy and slothful, almost lost of hope, she only knows despair, while I remain ignorant and arrogant as always. The experiment was carried upon, Chon Palm took us from our cells and finally we met our death, but at that moment, my necklace took my soul. I don't know why but it just did, I might have died, I was disposed-" I say interrupted by the crash of our puny ship to the Phantom Ship.

"Okay let's go." I say an boarding the Phantom Ship,

"But the story isn't finished." Kyiin says like a child, I forgot he never grew up.

Raavi laughed "Maybe some other time 6th seeker, we still have plenty of time."

Kyiin sighed in defeat as Raavi pats his head. "Let's get a move on, we can't go further, Skeletons will spawn."

"Luli has to tap our way directly." I say frimly.

"Stop it guys, you are asking too much from her!" Kyiin shouted at us.

I shrug "Can't help abusing the power of the Black Immortal."

"No, Kyiin, it's fine." Luli says calmly as she take a step up front and tap the space. In front of her. The portal slowly forms, but the portal won't hold, it keeps closing, Luli clenched her fist. "don't strain yourself." I say out of worry.

"1 more." She says. And at her last touch at space, a portal opened. More like a sucking Black hole, it suck whatever flies into it. It might be advanced Spatial magic but it's dangerous, how did Luli manage to perform this immediately. _Oh yeah right she can already do this, she just forgotten how._

We were all sucked towards the portal, we landed on the Captain's cabin. Of course before the Kraken, we need to face, the Ghastly remains of Capt. Johnny, _the name is stupid but he's powerful, though the name kinds of destroy it. _The room was misty, the sky was dark, not a single star or cloud, the atmosphere was dark and eerie, horrifying and ugly.

We moved forward. Capt Johnny clearly doesn't like intrusion, but as I tried to reach him first and hit him, Raavi flew down with his Death MG and suddenly dark Spikes protrude from the ground and impale Capt. Johnny, then he just vanished, "What?" Raavi says happily as he turned towards me.

"Nothing. Let's go." I say and head out the back. The Kraken was there already, normally it would still conquer the ship, its tentacles already hovering above us. I took a step back. The others raced toward me but halted as we look to its massive tentacle raised above us.

"It's coming down." Kyiin says and we dived toward the wooden floor avoiding the tentacle as it crashes where we once stood, I spread my wings and flew directly at the Kraken, but I caught me with one if its tentacles, I charged a fireball at my hand, but when I unleashed it, and the smoke cleared the Kraken doesn't even seem to be fazed. "What the Hell?" The kraken spitted ink on my face, only this was acidic, I screamed the pain of burning my skin. The last thing I remember is hearing my friends shout my name as the Kraken ate me.

* * *

><p><strong>Kyiin's POV<strong>

"CORELLE!" I shouted desperately as the Kraken swallowed her whole. I can't do anything. I just ran toward the Kraken only to flipped back, it hung Luli upside down and spitted ink on her. She Screams "LULI!" I just shouted trying to reach her, I'm useless, I don't have any ranged skills. I just watch her scream as Kraken swallowed her too.

An unconscious Raavi was also being lifted by Kraken. I ran as fast as I can an finally got near enough for a punch, but my punch just pulsed through and back to me, sending me the far wall, Kraken lifted me after upside down held at my feet, and made me watch it eat Raavi as well.

It roar in front of me, but that can't be I didn't open its mouth this time. _This is it, I'm going to die, and what's the point of continuing my only friends are gone. _I just gave up the struggle and hung completely still, waiting for it to swallow me.

Something roared, more furiously. I opened my eyes, the mist of the surroundings was cleared, still no stars or clouds. The horrifying atmosphere is still present. Sophia and Cruz appeared atop the Kraken, the Kraken stopped moving, even for breathing.

"I never thought it was going to be this easy." Sophia muttered, large black tentacles rose from the water, is it the Kraken, no, the Kraken is red. Then to which does those tentacles belong.

"Leviathan." Sophia stated firmly.

"The Abyssal monstrosity that drags sinful figures down?" I shouted.

"More or less." Sophia said. "Dear White Immortal, care to rescue them?" The little green-haired kid only nodded and clasps his hands together, white light escaping from it.

"Sixth seeker.." Cruz said in a very young male voice. Leviathan's tentacles rose a feet more as the other tentacles wrap around the ship, along with the Kraken. "Take care of my sister." Cruz continued as the Leviathan drags us down to the ocean and that white light burst out to the sky.

I awoke in the beach in Elfa right where we used to make camp before we left. Luli, Raavi and Corelle were right beside me. I don't know if that's a dream or not, but I can't help but feel resilient after what happened, if ever it did happen.  
>Beside me a small box in a wrapper with ribbons, like one of those presents during Christmas, inside it a very small vial, with a letter.<p>

'_The Azure Chasm lies within the Heart of the place where the first sinner was eternally punished'_

Odd, again Sophia and her riddles, though it definitely leads to a place, and that's where we could find the Azure Chasm maybe to obtain the Nostrum of the Azure Chasm, we need to fill this vial with whatever is within the Azure Chasm.

"…_mmm… Where next Kyiin?" _I looked toward the person who spoke a sleeping Luli again. I smiled

I lay still, trying to sleep beside my only friends, whatever that is a dream or reality, I won't allow it to happen again, I will keep this party safe no matter what.

I fell to sleep eventually. I guess a few hours later. The tides come in because I feel water beneath my feet. Then suddenly a huge wave gushed through us AGAIN.

"AWWWWW!" we shouted in unison.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading to the end guys, I really appreciate it.<strong>_

_**TYPOS, TYPOS EVERYWHERE. SORRY ABOUT THAT.**_

_**I'll just apologize deeply for the delay... it's like months since i updated... sorry..**_

_**I'll continue working here and the new fic i just did... But i will update not quite soon too... Lv 50 cap on Dragon nest is to be released, and I need time for leveling... xD**_

_**Added lot of Stuff: such as the Origin of Chaos, Nostrum of the Azure Chasm, Leviathan... that still unites with the Mischievous Sorceress of Existence.**_

_**If you figured some of the stuff out and want to clarify it, feel free to message me. Seriously i need someone to talk to. :P**_

_**The Story references Evilious Chronicles a lot... you check it out too... it's a group of Vocaloid songs linked together to form one big plot... the Seven Sins is involved, just like here.. xD**_

_**So to clarify  
>Symphony-Envy, 2nd-?, Malice - Gluttony, Phy - Sloth, Corelle - Pride, Kyiin -Greed, 7th-?, only Lust and Wrath left...<br>Sophia - Sorceress of Existence, Cruz - White Immortal, Luli - Black Immortal, Raavi - Dark Moon's Engineer (Or is it?) Went out of the Scenario timeline for a bit. just to pass the instances that aren't within the scenarios. So as a spoiler, i'll give you a hint to the answer to the very last riddle, 'it's a lv 100+ area... xD'**_

_**lately added: i don't know how to name people from cities, so from Elfa, i named them Elfen... **_

_**Next Chappie: An Oddly Cursed Island.**_


	14. An Oddly Cursed Island

Latale: A Memory's Venture

Chapter 13: An Oddly Cursed Island

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! Done with the new chapter.<br>****I can't fully describe Captain Bong, so this is him: latale/Monsters_Level_120_-_129  
>Bong A - Fat Bong<br>Bong B - Slim Bong  
>Bong C - Bone-thin Bong<strong>

**Sorry for the bother.  
>Enjoy! Read and Review will be appreciated..<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Corelle, why the hell do you want us to sleep at the sea side, the tides will get bigger." Raavi shouted<em>

_"I wanted to share some view with you guys."_

**Kyiin's POV**

"What?!" I shouted at them.

They look oddly at me.

"Calm down Mr. Amnesiac" Corelle said knocking on my head twice before drying us up with her manipulative water abilities.

_I look back to where we use to make camp, it was again fixed, but I remember we __pack__ed that up. This has gotta do something with Cruz, that white light, might be a reset? But why can I remember what happened then? _Fixated on trying to resolve this dilemma, I pressed my temples with my Gloves on.

Luli grabbed my arm and lowered it. "What's wrong?" She asked with still ever so comforting tone.

"Nothing, just bothered with what just happened." I say nonchalantly.

"Me too. I can't believe I just knew what it felt to be in the mouth of a beast." Luli shivered.

"Wait, you remember?" I stared at her, her ocean deep eyes fixated on mine.

"I wish I didn't." She replied. "But we fixed out tent when we left to go to the Phantom Ship, then how come-" I tried to say but she instantly replied.

'I don't know, I'm just going to understand 'it' happened, but I won't even try to comprehend it. I think it's much better that way." She answered plainly, her eyes looked beneath as waves wash our feet.

"Yeah, I guess so."_ It wasn't even worth an argument, there are thing I cannot comprehend, especially when Sophia is involved. So as Luli said, merely giving up in looking for a possible explanation seems the only resolution good enough and won't make you insane._

"HEY!" Corelle shouted at us from our elevated camp site.

"ARE YOU JUST GOING TO STAND THERE ALL NIGHT?!" She shouted her words echo through the darkness. I just looked and started walking along with Luli.

Again, it was night, I face the side of the tent, trying to fall asleep, and I'm sure I'll be going to the 'Island Beneath' as usual. I closed my eyes my I felt the movement of falling down to slumber. And for that night, I didn't go to the graveyard. I was only in a sweet, dreamless, peaceful slumber.

I again woke up earlier than the rest, if I try to go down the beach, Corelle will find me and drag me to the bottom of the ocean to find an underwater cave, nearly killing me in the process.

I decided to just sit beside the beach.

"You're up early." Corelle says from behind.

"If I try to hunt food for us, you'll say I'm greedy for appreciations."

"What?" she replied.

"Aren't the seekers representatives for Iris' sins so she can be pure?" I asked her.

Corelle laughed. "You sure did some research."

"And that necklace of yours is where you truly reside."

"Nice. Got into thinking much, Kyiin?" Corelle laughs. It's weird she doesn't really say my name, the name Luli made for me, but it's kinda weird hearing it, especially from Corelle.

"Oh yeah, Sophia gave us a present." I say happily and gave the vial to her.

"That sounds ominous." She responded and took the vial to examine it.

"_The Azure Chasm lies within the Heart of the place where the first sinner was eternally punished"._

"What a lousy riddle." Corelle remarked.

"You figured it out?" I asked.

"Raavi and Luli should also know too." She remarked and fetched Raavi and Luli.

_Great I'm always the dumb one, Sophia is right, I am dumb._

I waited for a few minutes before Luli showed up by the beach, a very chaotic noise can be heard from the tent. Corelle must be on rage again.

The noise died down and Corelle and Raavi emerged from the tent, Corelle looks irritated and Raavi has a grin that implies he has done something wrong.

_Luli looked calm, like the first time we met; I missed that actually. After being claimed as the Black Immortal she always looked bothered and afraid. And now to see her better, it makes me happy for her. _

On those thoughts I didn't realize I am just staring at her for more than I should. She looked at me and gave a cute questioning expression; I averted my eyes from her. And I can feel a blush coming up.

"Anything wrong?" She asked me.

"Nothing." I quickly replied and looked down to cover my red face from her.

"How about you? Still remember that eaten feeling?" I asked

"Oh, I hate you! I just forgot that! And now I can feel it all over again." She turned backwards and gave a disgusted shiver again.

_It worked!_

"Okay people, we have our next destination" Corelle says. Basically Corelle is the leader of our party, she has a passion to order people around.

_Well, Corelle told me she was the representative of Pride, so it matches her perfectly, She says the sin takes over the seeker at their moment of weakness, but Corelle already seems to succumb to Pride, or maybe that's how she really is._

"Sophia gave us a lousy riddle about the Azure Chasm's location. Apparently it's in the First Sinner's cursed land."

"First Sinner? You mean Kyiin?" Raavi asked._ Wait, What?_

"No. Think of History, not the mess we're in." she replies

"First Sinner. Captain Bong?" Luli answered.

"Exactly. You make a very good historian Luli." Corelle applauds at Luli.

"Well I worked as a volunteer in the Belos Library sanction, so I manage to read a lot of books there." Luli explained.

"Capt…Bong… Who… The…Hell…Is…He?" I questioned.

"Let's give a brief history to our latest seeker shall we?" Corelle sat down the beach and tap the sand twice.

We all sat down as she commanded. Then I looked at Corelle who was supposed to tell us that history.

"What? Don't look at me, I'm not the historian." She remarked, we shifted our eyes at Luli. She was surprised giving us weird looks, but she sighed drew a circle in the sand.

"You owe the Black Immortal for this, Fifth Seeker." Luli says acting like 'the' Black immortal. But then she laughed and continued her drawing in the sand.

"Imagine this is world." She says pointing at the circle which has by 2 horizontal lines that divide it into 3 parts.

"The middle is Jienda, The top is where the Gods reside, which was known as the Empryean, but it isn't there now. The bottom is what we call an empty space; supposedly it was a theoretical area but because we knew the 'Graveyard' exists there, we'll call it Sophia's domain." She says as she writes down. 'Empryean' on the top portion, 'Jienda' in the middle and 'Sophia's' in the bottom.

"Even before Iris' journey the Gods gave guidance to the people, providing them life, and mana. Everyone lived in peace and prosperity. But as usual that kind of living didn't last long. Humanity became greedy for more blessings; they started to abuse the use of mana, which was supposed to be used to protect nature. They began using mana to overthrow each other and assuming power. And with that a war began. The war lasted for years destroying the civilization and the land; this was known as the Chaotic Age of the Gods."

"When the war was settled, the humans begged for the Gods to help rebuild what they had destroyed. But the Gods didn't, they took their 'blessings' and the mana with them. Thinking that if mana didn't exist there is will be no chaos in the land."

"…But we have mana right now?" I questioned.

"Shh!" Corelle hissed.

"Indeed mana became non-existent, the use of magic became limited to the amount of energy a person has. There are special people that can still perform magic, what started at 6 elements became four, and from an array of skills and magic, they became 4 as well. The four elements, Fire, Water, Wind and Earth can be learned using acquiring a special device to convert energy into mana."

"What's the difference, of mana and energy back then?" I asked Luli.

"Energy is the ability to do work, Mana is the amount of magical power that courses through the body, both can be replenished with rest, but Energy comes with a very low amount and easily depletes, while mana gathers rather quickly and doesn't run out immediately."

"So when we convert Energy to Mana, there will only be a few things we can try, because Energy depletes fast." I concluded.

"Back to the story." Corelle commanded.

"Right. Humans wanted Mana back. Back then there was a civilization that grew more than Elias, it was called the Bong Territory." Luli says

"Huh? I thought it was Bong Land." Raavi argues. "Practically the same right?" Corelle gave him a reprimanding look.

"Anyways, The King of Bong Territory was in fact Captain Bong. He wanted Mana to return to their land, mainly because Captain Bong was hosting a tournament of battling with the use of Mana, and without Mana the tournament cannot take place. He knew if he just prayed, The Gods wouldn't answer. Atlantis, who was still in the surface at that time, thrived in modern technology, Captain Bong retrieved equipment there to go to Empryean, and that's the origin of the time and space warp capsules. He then ventured to the Empryean as Punishment for Trespassing they turned the Bong Territory in a cursed place where the humans became food, and other hideous creatures."

"Wait, what?" I asked surprised of the punishment.

"Capt Bong already showed signs of the seven sins that tainted humanity, the Gods punished him according to his sins. They split his soul to three. A normal one that represents Pride, Envy and Wrath, A fat one, known as Fat Bong, represents Gluttony, Sloth and Lust, and the very skinny one representing Greed." Raavi continues.

"Other than that, Bong's Territory plunged into a curse; they divided it into three accursed places, The Capt. Bong's Land is where he held his people that enjoyed his prideful mana wasting games, became objects of entertainment, Cards, Dice, Miniature Swords and the like. The Cookie Garden, where the Gods turned the humans into sweets, and lastly Capt Bong's castle, where Capt. Bong is imprisoned for eternity." Luli finishes.

"So we are going to Capt. Bong's Land?" I asked.

"Yup." Corelle replied.

"That place is too strong even for us, you know that Corelle." Raavi says.

"I know, I know, so we dash in, dash out." Corelle says.

"The Azure Chasm is a large Blue whirlpool in the basement of Capt Bong's castle; we can get the nostrum without needing to face Capt Bong." Luli added.

"Why do we need the nostrum for anyways?" I asked them

"Enchanting the Durendal with right properties to open a portal to the abyss above." Corelle says.

"Oh I almost forgot."

"If the magic that can be used is only four, they how come Corelle uses more than that?"

"It's called Energy conservation." Corelle explained

"Lie." Raavi argued with her. Corelle shot him an annoyed look.

"Corelle can use mana because she has access with the Mana reservoir of the Gods."

"And who do you think gave her that access? Sophia." Raavi continued.

"Moron." Corelle says to him.

"But why?"

"Because Corelle is one of the seekers. And the only Elemental Master in the seekers. She needs mana to fight." Raavi answered.

"Sophia controls everything, if everything goes wrong and out of hand, it would Sophia's fault. And she doesn't like being blamed."

"Even still, after the resurrection of the Asura King and the birth of the Agasura King, Sophia rebelled against Empryean.

"The Asura King?" I asked again.

"No time, we talk on the way. Let's go." Corelle commanded and we stood up packing up our belongings. We returned to Elfa, and placed our belongings there. As we exited the Bank Raavi enter the sewage entrance of Elfa. Corelle followed him.

We enter a very disgusting, stinky, and dirty sewage of Elfa. "Why here of all places?" Luli asked as she covers her nose to try and stop the odour from overpowering our sense of smell.

"This is the way to Captain Bong's Land." Raavi says

"You have gotta be kidding me." I say in disbelief that we have to travel here just to get there.

Raavi took out his Death MG key and tossed it in the air, black smoke emerged and reformed his Death MG. he then started its engine. "Climb, we won't last in the smell here." Raavis says as he hoists Luli up to the Cockpit of the Death MG. I climbed next and Corelle just sat on the shoulders of the MG.

The Meister Raavi then press some buttons and the Death MG moved forward to the next area even without Raavi's control.

"So what did ask last?" Raavis says

"The Asura King."

"It's like a Golem with shorts." Corelle says.

"It a hideous creature that was created in order to separate the Gods in the Empryean, you see the Gods needed to be perfect. So all their imperfection was accumulated and came into being the Asura King." Raavi explains.

"The Warrior Goddess fought against it and destroyed it. But as soon as she destroyed it, she became tainted with the Asura King's power."

"The Warrior Goddess broke away from the Empryean, taking a piece of land with her."

"Wait is that land the Scourge Citadel?" Luli asked.

"Yes it is."

"The Warrior Goddess brought chaos in the land of Jienda. The Chaos refueled Asura King's lost energy and revived it. The Empryean used all of its power to reseal it inside an Airship. But at the cost of the Empryean being lost in the time and space void." Raavi finishes.

"Wait, what happened to the Warrior Goddess?" I asked yet again. *sigh*

"Who cares? You can still see her right?" Corelle shouts.

"The Warrior Goddess with its piece of Empryean put chaos in the entire Jienda, mainly Elias, Elias became trapped within a dome of Darkness forbidding anyone or anything to come in or come out. Blocking trade for a period of 7 years. That piece of floating land mass is known as the Scourge Citadel. The Warrior Goddess, who resided within it, is known by the people, the Princess of Skulls."

"Too much history for a day, don't you think?" Corelle says as the Death MG finally reaches the exit of the Dark Sewage Tunnel.

"We talk too much irrelevant stuff, but we never talked about Iris. We are after all, Iris' seekers." Corelle adds.

"Iris is just a piece of this whole story. And besides we can't spoil them right?" Raavi grins.

*sigh*

We arrived at a very weird place, it has checkered floors of black and white tiles, thousands of cannons, catapults scattered across the area around. Luli said that the people here are transformed into entertainment and gambling stuff. And she was right, Card people started charging us.

The Death MG was fast, uncatchable by the monsters. There was already a horde of enemies chasing us down by the team we reach the exit of the Cirque.

"Hailstone." Luli muttered, a seal appeared behind us and ice spikes rain down on the horde. Most of them got pierced but apparently the purpose was only to block the horde. Since the Ice Shards pierce the ground, it made some sort of barrier.

"I can't believe you still use that, you're the Black Immortal for everything's sake!"`Corelle shouted at Luli knocking on her head twice.

"But I can only move objects from afar. I can't do anything else yet!" Luli cried

"Oh, Please save me the bother of that excuse." Corelle say, "I already mastered the four elements the first four spells, the fifth tier spells, and made excellent recovery of lost ancient magic." Corelle shifts her position to face the horde behind the Death MG.

"Like this." Corelle lifts her arm, a bluish white glow started emanating from it. And suddenly a burst of bluish ray burst out, the impact moved her backwards a little bit. The horde that was following us froze completely.

"Wow! I've never seen Ancient Water Magic before!" Luli exclaimed.

"It's called Frozen Assay." I recovered that when I fought with Phy. Who happens to know Ancient Magic as well."

"How do you recover Ancient Magic?" I inquired.

Corelle turned towards me. "Well it starts with trying to create magic of your own. Failing at it, then you slim it down, bit by bit, then you gain lost magic, either that or you read the ancient scrolls. Ancient Magic is powerful, it uses little mana and burst powerful energy."

"So no one else can perform Ancient Magic now that Mana doesn't exist."

"Well anyone who can perform Ancient Magic must have access with the Mana reservoir of the Gods." Corelle says nonchalantly.

"That's why the Wizards came into a dying breed. There are more Warriors that actually use energy instead of mana." Luli says.

"Sophia gave all the seekers access to the Mana Reservoir, just before she rebelled against Empryean."

"Why would Sophia rebel against the Gods, not like she can't win but…" I paused for a second, but when I try to continue…

"I guess she wanted to hog the entire Empryean to herself. The Gods simply couldn't let her, and took her as a threat. She must've have made things worse after then." Corelle says.

"Guys, Welcome to Cookie Garden, the place where you'll get hungry." Raavi shouts.

We all look at the place before us. Mountains made by ice creams, Hot fudge drips down from it. Cookies, waffles, chocolates, vanilla. Anything sweet in lying on the ground like it's thrown away.

We see walking Popsicle sticks. _That is very weird_.

"I don't really like this place." Corelle says.

"Wow! CHOCOLATE!" Luli exclaims as she tries to climb down the Death MG. Corelle drags her back in.

"Don't eat anything, you'll turn to food monsters."

_So this is the curse of the Gluttony committed by Captain Bong huh? Is it really a curse or just a plain gift not worth given? But for any kid this place is paradise. But as for me, I don't really like sweets they hurt my teeth._

"Which reminds me.." I ask Corelle

Corelle looks at me confused.

"Do you know which sins represent Symphony and Malice?"

"Symphony is Envy. Malice is Gluttony." Corelle says bored out.

The Death MG continues to pass the monsters like they weren't there.

We reach a clearing where there were no monsters. Raavi pulled over and climbed down the Death MG, we followed.

"Sorry, I need to refuel; this'll only take a minute." He rubs the back of his head.

"Corelle wandered around the clearing. "Odd, there are no agasura monsters."

"Must've been a safe zone." Luli says. "Impossible, the Agasuras would find this place and make home here." Corelle answers disagreeing

"unless…" Corelle mutters before turning around and shouts. "Ice Fear!" Stacks of Ice appeared. A single lane of ice that looks like fangs fill the clearing. In a single direction.

"An upgraded Ice Fear? I can only use 3 stacks on both directions." Luli says disappointed.

"Lost Magic" Corelle says.

"_That isn't funny, why am taken as a threat by everybody?" An eerie female voice said._

"Sophia?" I asked.

"Bingo." Sophia appeared in front of us again.

She stabbed her staff to the soft ground and runes began to take form.

Corelle rushed towards her. And perform a roundhouse spin. Sophia blocked it with her staff. Corelle twisted her body to face her and a rune forms from her back. Red and Yellow balls of light move away from the rune. Corelle then backflip away from Sophia. "Ten Flames" The balls of light explode.

"How boring is that? You know better than to use any other magic from the fifth tier against me right? Because I made them."

A giant rune appeared overhead and it's spewing Blue orbs of light. Hundreds, Probably thousands. Spew out from the rune.

"Punishment of the Icicle, Frozen Flames." Sophia uttered as the blue orbs explode. The orbs fell hot and cold at the same time, Dozens of icicle collide with my skin, as the burning sensation fills me. The smoked cleared. Corelle is already lying on the ground, the icicle covered by skin slowly as if trying to freeze me solid. It turns my movement slow. Until I cannot move anymore. "Why..Are…you…doing.." I tried to say, but I can no longer move or speak.

* * *

><p><strong>Luli's POV<strong>

"**Incantation of the Dark, Heed my calling." **I don't know what I'm doing, there was something talking inside me, there is someone else within me. It's controlling me. Dark Orbs began to form beside me.

"**This is where you shall Perish." **

"**The Dimension shall collapse upon the person who I identify as an enemy!"**

Sophia pointed her staff towards me, she shook it and then let it struck the ground, and with that the orbs were gone. Including all my energy to fight.

Sophia struck her staff towards the ground again. Afterwards, nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Raavi's POV.<strong>

Another time stop. She froze my three comrades.

"Why?"

"I wanted to talk to you." Sophia says looking rather angry than quizzical.

"Let them go, and I'll do as you say." I begged.

"Who says I'm gonna kill them, Corelle can't be killed, you know that, Luli is the Black IMMORTAL. And the dumb, hmmm..Perhaps I might have gone too far for that kid." Sophia says rather nonchalantly shrugging off the idea.

"What do you want, you sent us here to find the Nostrum of Azure Chasm and Malice's shard, but now you are the one stopping us. What is the deal with you?!" I shouted angrily at her.

"Calm down." Sophia raises her staff towards me.

"You're gonna answer my questions nothing else." I took a step back, and sighed. There is nothing I could do about it. She wants some answers and I'll be happy to oblige. _But why do all her entrances have to be so chaotic?_

"First Question. Are you hungry?" Sophia asks me such a weird question.

"I am."

"Second Question. Has Choen Palm finished him?"

"She did."

"Third Question. Does Kyiin know who the Origin of Chaos is?"

"Nope."

"Fourth Question. Do they know WHO you are?"

"No and never will."

"Fifth Question. Chon Palm needs you for what exactly?"

"Surveillance."

"Ah, a traitor." She says insultingly. "I'm not a traitor." I say darkly to her.

"Then what are you then? A deceiver? It's the same right?" She laughs

I glare at her with intent.

She laughs, "I understand your situation."

"Sixth Question. Do you know where the Seventh is?"

"Yes."

"Would lead Sixth and Fifth to it?"

"I can't."

"I understand. Don't worry, just keep up the act and soon it will come to be."

"Last Question. How are you and Corelle?"

"…" I can't answer that, not at all cost.

"It's fine, don't answer that, I'll leave you contemplating on that. Besides you two have more time to waste than you think you have." Sophia says and reaches for her pocket. She pulls out a small glowing white shard.  
>"The Shard of Gluttony." I say to her as she shows the glowing item from her hand.<p>

"Since you have been very cooperative. Here." She tosses the shard at me.

"Keep it away from the seekers for a while. It's not worth viewing, and besides Malice will kill you if you do." Sophia says and a rune appears on her feet, the wind gust in a circular manner.

"I'd like to see her try."

Sophia laughs again. "Do like the new one better?"

"You bastard…"

With that Sophia was gone, time has resumed and my comrades stare at space, trying to absorb what happened.

I hurried towards Kyiin, who still can't speak but can now move. He has some deep wounds but nothing serious and can't be treated.

"You'll be fine, Icicle Punishment Spells disables the voice of the person. It'll eventually come back." I reassured him, he gave a contented gesture of a sigh. "I'll let you pick up Luli and let her heal you." I say as I rushed beside Corelle checking on her wounds; it's not that serious she just passed out. Like she always does. _Geez, this girl gets into a lot of trouble than she's worth. I can't even trust her to stray for even a second without getting into a fight._

I carried Corelle towards my MG, since Corelle needs a place to lie down; we try to conserve as much space to fit all of us within it. _What a problem maker._

I lay Corelle near the control panel and made her curdle into a ball to conserve space. _I mean, c'mon the cockpit for the MG is fitted for one, and yet we're trying to fit four. We're geniuses _

Luli started playing a soothing melody; I believe that's a healing song. Bards are from Wizards after all, reliant on Mana, but now they use Energy rather than Mana, they cure using their energy to replenish others, they tend to grow tired after healing a large number of people, even if Luli is the Black Immortal, she is still bound within the energy laws of this world, and because she isn't human, she can't have access to the Mana Reservoir.

Luli finishes the music, she then pants heavily, Kyiin tries to let her sit, only to find space won't allow it.

"Sorry." Luli mumbles as she tries to regain her energy. Kyiin mumbles something at her, though he still can't talk anyway.

"Hey, don't use up all your energy, If we run out of energy, we can't run away from the agasuras within the castle. They're quite a horde y'know "

"Ha! I know." I shifted commands from the panels. Turning the arms of my MG to enclose together.

"Kyiin, you need to climb down there, my MG will carry you. So that Luli can sit and take a rest, you can rest there too."

Kyiin nods, and he slowly climbs down. By the time we exited Cookie Garden, Luli has fallen asleep, Kyiin has fallen asleep and Corelle had woken up. _Fancy that._

"What happened?" Corelle shakes her head trying to gain proper vision

"Sophia's punishment of the Icicle."

"Pfth… She could've done better." Corelle says insultingly.

"You could have done better than to use Ten Flames against her." I say, just to lessen her arrogance a bit.

"Shut up."

"We're almost in Captain Bong's Castle, any instructions?"

"I already told you, dash in dash out." She says dismissively

"Well I'm sorry but this thing can't dash in dash out because it's already carrying more weight than it should."

"Well then, why don't we dash in and dash out by foot." Corelle says nonchalantly

"It'll be a good exercise for you." She pats my head. "Shut up." I say removing her hand, she just laughs.

We reached the gate of the Captain Bong's Castle, Luli already awoke but she's still wozzy, and Kyiin is up and running about.

I removed my key from the Death MG, and hung it in my neck; I carry a small briefcase, which contains thousands of weapons. _I just love being an engineer._

"Raavi, you take the nostrum, all of us can't get near the Azure Chasm, only you can." Corelle says with a serious tone.

"And why is that?"

"We're forbidden." She says sort of depressed.

* * *

><p><strong>Corelle's POV<strong>

Raavi is the only one not special in the group; the seekers cannot go near the azure chasm, because they get visions of the previous seeker, altering their focus. Luli can't go because the existence of the Azure Chasm is out of bounds within the time and space continuum, thus Luli can't 'see' the Azure Chasm.

"Fine by me."

Sometimes I wonder, how Raavi stand such madness around him, I known him since childhood and he is exactly the same as he is now. But… he's always been vague to me.

_Vague, the perfect term to describe him. Even still he's still that boy I found by the beach._

We reached the entrance of the gate to Captain Bong's Castle, It's a just a huge double doors, _not scary, not special, very boring_

We made our way in, empty. No monsters. Usually a horde gathers at the entrance, making entering and escaping hard for adventurers, a lot of them died by the looks of the ground all stained in black, dried up blood, a few bones lying on the floor and an array of weapons scattered on the floor.

"Sophia must've wiped out all the enemies."

"I thought she wanted entertainment?" Kyiin asked baffled.

"It doesn't matter, we don't need to give her what she wants, we need to get the nostrum as soon as possible and get out of here."

The Azure Chasm is beneath the castle, we made our way down quickly but quietly. Luli can't tap space because magic is nullified within the castle. When the Null tribe cleansed it away from magic, as ordered from the Gods, this place became avoided by all wizards, only warriors and those who use non-magical weapons get here. It means I'm also useless here.

But the null did not reach within the instance dungeon of Capt. Bong. It means when we get there, I can use magic again, not like we'll enter in, we can't handle Capt. Bong; our party is too weak to.

We reached the area where the entrance to Capt. Bong's instance dungeon is. What we saw flummoxed us. There was suddenly paranoia.

_The gate to the instance dungeon, it's broken._

I looked at them, I guess they already knew what that means, I horizontally placed my finger in front of my lips gesturing a 'keep quiet'.

With the instance dungeon entrance broken, Capt. Bong roams this place, no wonder the monsters had been cleared, if we get spotted we need to run away from him. He's too strong, plus Luli and I don't have magic, Kyiin can't perform powerful attacks because his gloves won't amplify it due to the restriction, and Raavi can't summon his Death MG because it needs magic to run. _Damn._

We silently made our way down, and finally found the lowest part of the castle. It looks just like the rest a blue whirlpool in the very bottom. I pointed at it, they all look and gestured a nod. Luli seems to try hard to search for it but fail.

"Where is it?" She asked in a very low tone.

"You can't see it." I whispered to her.

"Why?"

I can't tell her now, it'll break the silence, we're trying to have a very low profile within the castle.

I just emphasized my words using lip syncing, and a bit of gestures. 'I'll tell you outside.' I lip synced and pointed my thumb at the back gesturing outside.

Luli nodded.

We looked down, I gave Raavi the vial, and he nodded and walked towards to the ledge. Scouring the area where to climb down and return up. I reached for his shoulders. He looked at me confused.

He was about to climb down when Luli leaped and dragged him back up.

Luli pointed down. There was something walking near the chasm. A bone-thin, dark, topless man with a very large sword, which he is dragging, walks back and forth near the chasm.

Capt. Bong. This is bad, if Raavi descended alone, he has to run away from Capt. Bong by himself, all of us going down will only attract attention, so it was our last shot. If he fails, Raavi dies. If we get caught all together, we all die.

Raavi gave a thumbs-up and continued to descend down. We all look down anxiously, We we're all scared I can faintly hear mine and their hearts pounding against the tiled pavement in Captain Bong's basement. As we look at Raavi slowly descend to the Chasm.

Capt Bong was still looking in the other direction, Raavi only needs to scoop up whatever is within it, and return here, so we can slowly get out of this place.

Raavi made it towards the Chasm, opened the vial and scooped whatever is within it, and hurriedly closed the vial and crept to the ledges again, trying to climb back up. I gave a reassured sigh, knowing he was going to be alright.

_Yet something was odd. Aren't there 3 Bongs?_

From above the Fat Bong jumped down towards us and destroyed the ledge we were standing upon.

We all fall from the ledge, I spread my wings and tried to fly and catch my two party members from falling to their imminent death.

I have only time to catch them and spread my wings, before we met the floor surface.

**Raavi's POV**

Damn, we're caught, the bone-thin Captain Bong, which is the strongest, had caught the sight of me. The bone-thin Captain Bong which people call Capt. Bong C is already after me with its very slow pace, it's like being chased by a very very slow zombie, but one hit and I'm dead, and worse, the Castle is huge, and it has portals accessible by Capt. Bong.

With me its target, it wouldn't care about Corelle and the others, If Capt. Bong C is after me, they are out of great danger. Only Capt Bong C pack a deathblow, the Fat Bong, Captain Bong A, is just hard to kill but otherwise not a threat. While Captain Bong B, the normal one, is just fast, but doesn't have aim and strength.

Worrying about myself more than my comrades I just ran out of the nearest exit I can find, I don't really know where I'm going but I need to run fast. I ran towards a double door, exiting the basement.

A huge hallway with checkered tiles and pillars stretch upward to the darkness above, a glowing blue aura in between one of them, I guess that was my way out.

Wrong. A Sword swung downwards right in front of me, almost cutting me in half. I stumbled backwards, _a portal! _I quickly stood up and ran the other way, I head back to the basement room,. This time I scoured the ledges and I made a path upwards and tried to climb my way up. I can hear the screeching of the sword of Captain Bong C echoing from the hallway. _I'm already scared, this is bullshit, Since when did a entrance gate break open? I mean, who wouldn't be scared if a maniac was after you with a very large sword that when swung will kill you now matter where you are hit and no matter how shallow or deep it is._

_Damn._

* * *

><p><strong>Kyiin's POV<strong>

We crashed to the ground. That Fat guy just jumped from above and destroyed the entire ledge. Corelle tried to catch us but we reached the floor first before she can't even try to fly.

Luli and I are lucky, we landed on Corelle's wings, the impact was less but Corelle landed on her right shoulder; and by the looks of it, it might be broken.

Raavi caught the attention of the bone-thin Captain Bong.

We got The Fat Bong here, Fat Bong looked ridiculous he wears a purple pants, a blue outstretch polo which was too stretch and shows parts of his skin, and was too short to even cover his overly large tummy and belly button. He carries quite a heavy sword and easily swings it to and fro, and supports it in his shoulders as he ran after us. Captain Bong has brown hair in all three forms. Small eyes and a mouth which resembles a teddy bear, white portion were puffed out a black nose in the middle and a inverted 'm' shaped mouth. The Fat Bong was still dizzy from the concussion it had received. I used that advantage and pull Luli and carefully lifted Corelle as we make a run towards the exit.

"I don't have broken legs, set me down and I'll run by myself!" Corelle shouted at me.

"Wow, you're saying that at a time like this." I say and set her down gently, apparently she has a broken left leg. She collapsed as I set her down.

"Shit!" She cursed; I lift her back up in my shoulders. "Up you go, no complains this time k?"

She snorted.

We continue to run across halls and corridors of the castle, we didn't know the way out. From behind we can hear the sounds of Fat Bong's heavy footsteps. With paranoia set in, we panicked and just ran wherever we go, Corelle doesn't complain where we go. I guess she doesn't know too.

Then we reach a huge hallway, we don't really care where we go as long as it is far from those maniacs.

**"Those who trespass shall be cut to pieces!"** A tiny little boy's voice broke out, a swing of a sword followed; we dodged it, our new opponent a slimmer Captain Bong. This time, the polo fits him perfectly, he has the same sword design but it seems to be lighter and sharper.

The slimmer Bong charged at us at an alarming speed. We dodge all of his attacks. At his repetitive blows, I managed to catch his sword with my large gloves, With a twist his hand came off the blade and I threw it back at him, which he dodged and then ran away to retrieve his sword.

"No time, Luli, take Corelle and go, I and Raavi will meet you outside." I say as I lower Corelle to the ground supported by Luli's shoulders.

"But-"

"Not now, GO!" I shouted at her and ran to the direction where the slimmer Bong went.

I ran straight forward not minding my surroundings, just ran as fast as I can, I saw Bong had just retrieved his sword, and saw me, He ran after me, _That's good for Luli and Corelle, and Bad for me. _

_Run!_

* * *

><p><strong>Raavi's POV<strong>

_Damn_, I can't shake Bong C from my tail; even though he's slow he keeps appearing near me and a few occasions tries to cut me, the portals I can see them but whenever I try to approach one, Bong C shows up I can't use the portals.

I ran towards a hallway that shows other hallways, parallel to the hallway I'm running at, I see Corelle and Luli, Corelle seems to be limping, Luli supports her.

"Luli!" I shouted at them.

"Raavi!" they shouted back.

"Who's after you?" I asked them

"Fat Bong." Luli answered. "Kyiin led away the slim Bong away from us to chase him."

"I'll meet you guys at the entrance. Bong C is after me." I say making a sprint forward, and gave them a salute, but I didn't notice a portal up ahead. Bong C showed up in front of me and I bumped on him.

"Raavi!" Corelle shouted as she tries to raise her right arm for a spell maybe.

Bong C raises his sword. _Opportunity Strikes!_ I quickly got up and dashed towards him, tackling him down and making a run for it, Bong C didn't recover fast and I was able to escape him again.

I reach a door to some sort of winding staircase and quickly made my way up. A portal is up ahead, but the staircase splits into two, and I took the path where the portal isn't there. Bong C appeared in the portal as I was far away from the portal, He kept on chasing me.

I reach the top of the staircase. _Do you know I just hate the stairs?_ A large hallway again, at the end there is a sharp turn to the left. An odd sign near the sharp turn says 'Exit hallway'. I ran faster, and took the sharp left turn, and then I bumped into someone. Captain Bong C again?

I looked straight a boy shakes his head as the impact really shook us both. "Kyiin!"

He looked at me a bit relieved. "You're going the wrong way!" I shouted at him, and stood up offering a hand to lift him up.

"The slim Bong is that way, he's chasing me." He said as he stood up and dust his shirt off before we start running again.

"Don't worry I have a briefcase."

The Slim Bong, Captain Bong B, appeared in front of us. As I said he is not a threat, I sprinted faster and clenched my briefcase tight. At the perfect time Bong B lunged at us. I swung my briefcase and hit him in the face hard. He was knocked out on the floor, and we kept running.

"The exit is this way." I say as I peer through the end and saw the big double door we came in; I catch a glimpse of Hope.

That is until I see a portal nearby.

* * *

><p><strong>Luli's POV<strong>

We slowly made our way near the exit which we came in, we found it locked.  
>"It's locked!" I shouted<p>

"Go to the top, I can slowly descend us down." Corelle hoarsely says.

"But you're injured!"

"Shut up and do it!" Her voice echoed through the floor.

And I resumed walking towards the top of the castle; we manage to reach the very top, about several hundred meters high from base ground.

"Wait here." I say as I lower Corelle near the veranda.

"Where are you going?" She asks hoarsely "I'm fetching Raavi and Kyiin, going through the double doors is futile."

"Wait, no, don't leave me here, you BITCH!" She shouts.

"Damn you Luli! If my left leg weren't broken I'd throw you from this porch right now!" She shouts insulting and threatening things, but I know Corelle just wanted to make us all safe under her watch, if we all die, she'd be defenseless by herself there. The Bongs won't reach her, but she'd eventually die.

Things got so complicated and out of hand. And to think I can just tap space and get us all out of here, If I only remember how to initiate my space control voluntarily. I'm being useless at the most useful thing I can do. _I hate it!_

I made my way down, and say that the Fat Bong really had followed us wherever we went, Even if we left him behind and was impossible to catch up and know our direction, how can he just know where we are.

Fat Bong looks at me with his blank pure black eyes, His face really is like a teddy bear just as books stated. He readies his sword. I ready myself for a battle, slinging my Guitar over my shoulders and giving Bong an intimidating look.

"RAAAHHHH!" Bong charged at me. He swung his sword, slowly and smashed the ground; the tiles broke to pieces, as I dodge his attack. He's slow but strong.

Bards are known to be healers, But they have offensive guitar skills as well.

"First Song." I raised my finger to show 'one'

"Song of the Ancient Punishment!, Evil Sound!" I screamed as I strum my guitar to a sort of rock melody that conjures up black pulsing orbs that produce white sharp lines through the air, it pierces Fat Bong and he groans in pain.  
>"GRAAAHHH!" Fat Bong Charges again.<p>

"Second Song" I raised two fingers.

"Song of the Ancient Sacrifice! Devil's Dot!" I yelled, as I play fast classic song, that created small red orbs beside me, these orbs began to grow bigger and bigger as the tune plays, it charges a bit and an electric current transfers from one orb to another. The Orbs then charged at Fat Bong as he tries to charge a me again, The Orbs knock him back down, and continue to hit him. The Force made Fat Bong shriek again.

"URRAAAHHHH!" Fat Bong charged again. I dodge his attack and smashed my guitar in the back of his head.

"**Inhumane Diagnosis. Exchange of Life, Fortissimo!" **I yelled again as I strum my guitar once. Black orbs form within the area surrounding me, the orbs are the one producing my music this time. I strum my guitar once again. Glowing Green Note charts started to float around the area and envelope Fat Bong and me.

"Forbidden Music." I said as the note chats connect to one another. A single strand was formed and pierced Fat Bong and me.

I started to play Fortissimo, accompanied by the black orbs the produce the music and spew out black notes that float in midair. The notes fill the note chart the pierced Bong and me.

"I Luli the Bard, the Black Immortal shall take your life!" I shouted as the black notes fill the note chart, The melody ends, the notes have completed to fill the note chart, and a green gush of light burst towards me. It feels rejuvenating. The other note charts started to disperse and the light that envelope the area had gone. The Place was back to normal, Fat Bong lying on the ground. _Dead?_

I stepped closer. Yes he's dead.

I sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Raavi's POV<strong>

The Portal nearby, Bong C will use it.

"Kyiin dodge!" I say as I duck. A heavy sword heaved to cut us both. Kyiin jumped from it and we dodge Bong C's attack.

"Tackle the gate!" I yelled at him, he nodded. We sprint at full speed towards the double door, and tried to open it. But we failed we crashed on it shoulder first and got knocked down by the impact. Kyiin hurriedly stood up and tried to push the door open.

"It's locked!" He shouted.

"Damn." I can hear Bong's C's sword graze the tile as he drags it along.

We face our back we faced Captain Bong C.

The Bone-thin Captain Bong, he was punished because of his greediness and made him thin forever to resemble how he will never be satisfied.

"Kyiin I'll distract him, go and find a way out."

"But-"

"No buts, you're more important than me. I have to say Adios, my friend for a very short time."

"Stop that nonsense!" Kyiin shouted. "I will keep this party safe, no matter what!"

"You can't do that Kyiin. In order to accomplish a goal, you have to make sacrifices and face its consequences. If you really want to find Iris, find her by all means and never let a single thing get you distracted. "

Kyiin looked down. He was about to cry. "Don't worry, I'll see you at the graveyard okay?" I reassured him and smiled

"Now go."

He ran to the stairs nearby.

"I'm your opponent Captain Bong!" I yelled at the bone-thin captain.

"Dark Moon's Engineer." The Captain said with its horrid dark, voice. "Or should I say Chon Palm's pet?"

"Or better yet…" The captain continued.

"Stop right there."I said as I took out a couple of screws from the briefcase. Lightning Screws.

I threw them in the air and it landed on the ground creating a pulse-field electric current, Captain Bong C was hit, with like 3 or 5 screw currents but he showed no pain, neither resistance.

This is bad. If I can't get anything to kill him, I'd have to run away somehow, but where? I'll only tire myself and then he'd kill me. It's futile.

This pondering had made me go out of focus with Bong and now he is only a few feet away from me, he swung his sword and I barely dodge it, cutting a few strands of my blue hair. I stumbled backwards. I reached for my briefcase and took out a large hammer. I smashed his feet but he showed no pain from it at all.

"What the?" Bong cut my hammer in half and sliced away my briefcase leaving me weaponless. _I'm done for. At first I thought I could defeat Bong, but now I realized this place was sealed with Kyiin's kind, I can't do anything. I'm good as dead. I had a good run, but I have a lot of regrets, one in particular. One I cannot say now._ Bong raised his sword to signal the final blow. _Ha. After this I'll turn back, I don't want to, I wanted to stay like this. But..But.. I have to say I'm not afraid of dying, but I'm afraid of being that…. I guess it's the same thing. But… I feel like I would miss out a lot of stuff from now on. _

_Goodbye. _I cleared my mind and closed my eyes, _prepared? Maybe not._

"The Hell with Iris." A boy with brown hair appeared beside Bong and punched him, Captain Bong staggered away and Kyiin lifted me and dragged towards the staircase.

"So what if I found Iris, then what? If reaching the goal means deserting everything behind for the sake of your own satisfaction. That would be just selfishness, and meanness." He shouts at me.

"Even if I'm Greed, I won't succumb enough to forsake all those who made me go all this way, even if they don't know me at all to begin with. You guys trusted me, even if we just met. I can't let that trust down." He says silent tears fall from his eyes.

"You owe me, for making me cry." He said as he drags me up the staircase.

I smile. "You're such a softie." I laughed and ran with him.

Up ahead a portal.

* * *

><p><strong>Corelle's POV<strong>

_Luli you bitch, how dare you leave me, I can't stand idle by while all of you guys try to win or die._

I crawl stretching my left arm and my right leg to move forward. Each movement pain strikes my right shoulder and my left knee.

"Stupid Body!" I yelled.

"I hate you!"

I crawl further until I reach the staircase; I practically try to roll myself down each step.

I see Luli a hurrying just a few flights of stairs away. I continue to roll myself down the staircase until I see make an abrupt halt in her descent.

She collapsed on her knees, shaking, I just had enough time to further roll myself down and see the commotion.

The bone-thin Captain Bong, just appeared in a portal in the staircase, His sword, pierced against Kyiin's abdomen.

Then a small clock rune appeared on the floor beneath.

Afterwards, Nothing.

**Raavi's POV**

Time Stopped again,

All I saw was that portal, I didn't warn Kyiin, Captain Bong Sword appeared first and Kyiin sorta charged right through it. Right now time stopped with him still pierced to the sword.

I couldn't do anything.

"_I never thought this would end this way, interesting but, a bit anticlimactic" Sophia says._

_Ah, I get it now, The Instance Dungeon entrance didn't broke, it was broken, by Sophia, she wiped out the monsters because she knew we'd get a handful of trouble from Bong himself. She thought we would escape, but getting Kyiin stabbed was not in her plans. Typical. Now she gets the blame._

"I wonder how I should blame you for all of this." I say to her. She looks at me with intent.

"What?" I chuckle.

"I can't turn back time in this place." Luli's younger brother Cruz said from behind.

"It's sealed with Null magic, nothing can distort null magic." I say to her.

"Well then I guess you better look at his pockets." Sophia says as she points to Kyiin's side pockets.

There was something shining from it. I reached it, Malice's Chalice.

I quickly scoured my pockets to look for the Shard of Gluttony; once I found it I dropped it inside the Chalice. Red smoke burst from it, slowly accumulating to the air until it enveloped the entire area.

*Cough* *cough* I pan away the red smoke with my hand and it began to disperse away.

Malice stood there with her red Victorian gown and her ram horn veil.

"Aren't you amused enough?" I say to Sophia, she laughs and slowly removes Kyiin from the impalement, blood quickly gush down from his wound.

"Would you like to eat?" Sophia asks me pointing at the bone-thin Capt. Bong

"I'm that hungry anymore."

"Why? Because your friend died?"

I glare at her.

She laughs. "Well he is in fact dead, that kind of wound won't let anyone survive, but…"

"Poor boy." Malice says as she stroke Kyiin's brown hair slowly.

"We'll be taking him. We'll return him when he's fine." Sophia says coldly..

"Just go on with the incantations and we'll return him eventually." Malice says as she carries Kyiin towards Sophia's portal. Kyiin gush blood all over Malice's gown, but she doesn't seem to mind, the color is the same anyway.

"Why summon her?" I ask seriously. "Why not? You think people here can cure him better? When my little White Immortal removes the halt of time, he'll be immediately dead." Sophia laughs.

"What should I say to them?"

"Truth or Lie, it's up to you. You're battered and bruised, use that advantage." Sophia says and heads for the portal along with the White Immortal.

Time has resumed and Captain Bong is gone. I guess the dungeon had a reset.

Luli mumbles and collapses. Corelle rolls down the staircase and reach her.

"Raavi what happened?" Corelle asks.

"Sophia took Kyiin…" I say

Corelle can't believe my words "and you let her?!" She shouted at me.

I pointed at my face which has cuts and bruises.

"Point taken."

"What will happen now?" Luli mumbles a bit crazy.

"We continue enchanting the Durendal, we have the Nostrum of Azure Chasm, all we need is the Spell of Incantation from Pandora, and the blood of the Ocean King!"

"And you are willing to continue?" Corelle says as she tries to rub Luli's shoulders comforting her.

"Yes, for Kyiin, we'll get him back from Sophia." I say courageously.

"But… Kyiin's… dead…" Luli mumbles.

"No, he isn't Sophia altered his physique before she took him." I lied

"So he's okay then?"

"Yup!" I lied and smiled.

"But first…" I approached Corelle and sat her up to the stairs. I lifted her right arm, she groaned in pain, the fracture was more severe than I thought, even if I returned it back, it'll get swollen.

"Bite" I say leaning my arm to her. She looked at me reluctantly by bit my arm softly.

"Sorry." I quickly thrust my other arm and repositioned her right arm back. She groaned in pain, and bit my arm harder.

I then position my arm underneath her legs and try to reposition it as well.

"We did this before right?"

"Shut up." I feel warm wet tears drip on my arm. I quickly thrust my arms again upward to reposition her left leg to where it was supposed to be. She bit the same spot harder. I'm guessing it's either bleeding or has really deep marks.

"You could've have bit another portion!" I shouted at her.

"Shut up" She says more tears fell down. "It'll get inflamed soon." I say to her, she just nodded and stand up trying put as little pressure possible on her left leg.

I need to get a medicine of some sort for inflammation, I can only think of one reliable person to ask. The First Seeker, Symphony Alastair, but Kyiin has her pitcher. I don't know where he keeps it.

"Let's get out of here."

They nodded. Luli seems to be down and worried.

I raised her chin up and gave her a thumbs-up. She smiled. "Everything will be okay right?" she says

"Right." I agree

"Dead on." Corelle says and we head out the door.

_An eerie female voice broke out our worrying silence. "You seek to face me? I wonder how much time you will take to get here." it said _

"_Please hurry" the same female voice said in a begging tone_

"_I'm bored" it said._

* * *

><p><strong><em>End of Chapter!<br>Hope you guys liked it!  
>Sorry for late update.<em>**

**_had problems describing Bong's Land, I really hate the place, it seems too childish... _**

**_I had problems remembering their respective Eye Color.. T_T  
>The Corrupted Items, differ from the Iris Shards, when combined can summon the seeker who died within the item.<em>**

**_Kudos to those who guessed why Raavi is always hungry. remember Malice is Gluttony, and Raavi is not a seeker._**

**_More stuff like Princess of Skulls and the Scourge Citadel, (Spellborn reference), She's not a new character, more things about that history soon.  
>Mana did not exist any further after the war, thus making humans create an alternative.<br>Null Magic as the word implies, nullifies and forbids, the people who can perform Null was wiped out long time ago, more history soon, Null tribe history has a relation to Kyiin.  
>Sophia's rebellion against the Empryean led to the desperation of some Gods to alternative power, because Sophia was given the most power, after all she is the sorceress of existence, and a high responsibility.<em>**

**_The seeker's stories shall be revealed soon. XD, Corelle's obsession for revenge, and her background with Raavi soon too._**

**_Next Chapter: The Champion of Elias_**


	15. Champion of Elias

Latale: A Memory's Venture

Chapter 14: Champion of Elias

"'_till everything ends, I'll keep you safe, I promise…"_

**Raavi's POV**

Back at the tent we rummage through whatever we got to ration enough food until we reach Elias. The path goes, Elfa, to Aioch then back to Yong Gyoung and finally Elias. It is quite far and honestly I would want to just have Luli tap space for us. But she seems down and unproductive after Kyiin got stabbed or killed maybe. So it's not an option.

Corelle doesn't wanna waste any of our money to buy capsules for easy transport, her reasoning why is stupid, but her intention is clear. She wants to get more time and think. So it seems this party had broken away from each other. Corelle isolates herself in the beach and Luli keeps killing those crabs that spawn near our tent. She seems to be enjoying her carnage.

It worries me that Luli vomits every now and then. She keeps on telling she has an upset stomach, but I know she performed Fortissimo's second incantation, which takes your enemies life and add it onto yours. She must've used it against Captain Bong, the after effects had just set in, it will eventually fade, but the pain it causes is tremendous enough for Bards to commit suicide. Those who luckily perform the Fortissimo's second incantation often end up dying at their own hands, unable to withstand the pain of the after effect. This effect has no immediate cure. I pity Luli that she can't die and she'd endure that pain. It's torture but that's how it is. I can't change that.

At our site camp, I rummage through all my packs trying to find my map, by the time I found it and fix up the camp site and plunge it in my briefcase. I took a glance on what is left unpacked and I got curious with Kyiin's rucksack.

It isn't my nature to invade privacy, but things are different now, Kyiin is gone, I'm sure he'll be back, Sophia said so, but whatever we may find inside it can be useful. Without any hesitation I just rummage through his rucksack.

Lucky me found Symphony's pitcher. I'm not a seeker so I can touch it without seeing Symphony, so I set it aside. I still need that Shard of Envy to summon her here. For Corelle and Luli at the very least.

Apparently Kyiin doesn't check the insides of his rucksack and just keep putting stuff in it. His Gulliver Gloves are good weapons, but he has a Starfish Knuckles in his rucksack too, other than that he also has a Lamia Snake Cleaves, apparently he has a handful of weapons at his disposal.

At the bottom of his rucksack, there were dried up and crumpled leaves, I couldn't tell what they were because they were already too dried up to be distinguished. He also has a set of sharp needles a very big one on top with the tip dyed in yellow. I don't know what that is So I simply set it aside.

At the bottom there was a notebook with a black and purple cover. It folds two-way and meets at the center, like the notebook is folded to divide it into three. A lace ties the two centerfolds together. If it was a diary I'll be invading his privacy, but I invaded too much anyway so why not take a peek?

I untie it and tried to open it, a purple circular rune appears. I was startled and I dropped the notebook. *sigh* There was Null Magic embedded, there isn't anything I can do to remove it. So I returned the notebook inside his rucksack.

There was something glowing underneath his rucksack. I picked it up, and inspected it carefully. And Lucky me just got an Iris shard of something.

By the time I descended from our camp site. Corelle already picked up her things and Luli was ready to go. I placed my briefcase on the cockpit of my Death MG and pulled the key, so when Death MG fades away so does my things, so I have less things to carry. But I still cradled Kyiin rucksack in my shoulders.

"Cheer up, you're making me feel awkward." I punch Luli in her shoulders, she didn't react at all.

"…" This is really awkward.

"Let's go." Corelle lowly commands we start walking quietly.

"Hey, I got good news. I found a new Iris shard underneath Kyiin's…rucksack." I say a bit reluctant.

"Really? let me see." Corelle smiles and grabs the shard away from my hand.

"This is…" Corelle paused for a moment and stares at the horizon. "Shard of Envy."

"Bingo. I needed that, Symphony's Pitcher is here too, we'll summon her here sometime else." I say happily

"Why do we need her?" Luli asks.

"Symphony is great at medicine, she can give us medication for Corelle's shoulder inflammation and your 'upset stomach'"

"Isn't a Bard enough to cure you from your ailments?" She inquires and looks down, even more depressed.

"I didn't mean it that way, you're great at patching up external wounds, but we need someone to help us with our conditions not our wounds." I defended my misunderstanding statement.

"I see. I'm sorry I'm useless."

"…" _Damn._

**Kyiin's POV**

A chasm, I'm in a chasm, I can feel something stinging in my stomach. But everything else is just black. I close my eyes and just try to feel like I'm floating, so that I can arrive at Sophia's realm. But nothing, not a single gust of wind to feel, not even a single amount of warmth, just cold and darkness.

I opened my eyes again, this time I was in a room painted checkered black and white. I sat up and scoured my surroundings. The room is dark, and the only light source is a flickering dim light from a lamp in a desk in front of the bed. A thin blanket was placed over me during my sleep, two pillows on where my head lay and two more in my sides and small one which I might have held on to.

The desk in the room had lamp with a very dim light, papers scattered all over the desk, a chair not even properly placed, and its design matches the desk. It had a bookshelf beside it, a pile of books neatly stacked on the floor beside the desk. Papers clipped and hung on the wall, some nearing to fall.

The windows are open, and I'm cold. I try to move towards it, a sharp pain stung in my stomach. I realized I was half naked, my top was gone and a thick bandage wrapped around my abdomen. Ignoring the pain I stood up and approached the window, I try to close it and took a peek outside.

What was outside? The Court.

_So I can't go to the Graveyard from my dreams because I'm already in the Graveyard? I died?_

Then what happened to Luli? To Corelle? To Raavi? Did they get the Nostrum of Azure Chasm and got away safely?_ It seems none of these questions can be answered, because I'm dead._

My story ended so quickly, I can't even recover my memories, and I can't find Iris, that girl that asked me for help in my dream. So it's done, I don't get to die at the hands of my Origin, I just died, and now the Seventh seeker can commence his or her journey, the seventh, the last, the one who will end all of this. Now I get to feel how it's like to be collected.

"Feeling cold?" A voice came from behind. The door was wide open and Malice leaned beside the doorway. The checkered tiles can be seen, red curtains drape from the ceiling, a lone table with a single flower vase containing one orchid can be seen through.

"A bit." I say trying to stop myself from shivering, suddenly a gust of wind blast through the window pane and I was forced to hug myself from the cold.

Malice laughed and threw a white cloth on the bed. I pick it up, it was a shirt, a long-sleeved shirt actually, thin and tiny holes appear to be everywhere, and certainly this thing has lasted for quite some time.

I didn't give any complaint about it, I put it on and head for the door. Malice stretches her arm and held a fur vest, I surely don't know what kind of animal this comes from, but apparently it's warm. I put it on and felt immediate warmth coursing through my body.

"Where are we going?" I asked Malice who hasn't said anything after we exited my room and head towards the hallway.

"Dining Hall." She said. "Now hurry up, I'm hungry, if get too hungry I'll eat you." She says darkly. I took a step back and tried to think through if she is joking or serious.

She opened a large double door, inside it still has that same eerie feeling, that same black and white checkered tiles from top to bottom, a huge checkered black and white table stands in the middle of room, it's like an illusion really, I didn't really made out the table until I bumped into it, the chairs were red though easy to see. Above hangs a chandelier it emanates a yellow dim light, same from the room I woke up just a few moments ago.

A large feast stands in the checkered table, you could see a variety of foods laid, each decorated with such finesse. _I wonder who cooked them._

At the table I sat between Phy Cruz, she was the least threatening member of the court I have talked to so far. Malice just gave me the creeps, and sitting beside Symphony is out of the question, simply because she buried her dagger in the cushion of the chair beside her and she is in the edge of the table.

"Is it always this boring eating here?!" I exclaimed.

"Pretty much." Cruz says and cuts his steak and took a bite.

"If you wanna make something interesting in this boring place, I suggest you find new ways to die." Symphony says with a cruel laugh.

"Shut up, He isn't even dead yet." Phy shouted at Symphony.

"What?!" I shouted at her. She looks at me confused.

"Oh great he thinks he's dead, if you're dead you'd hear …." Then silence only a faint rustle from outside can be heard.

"What?" I asked again.

"You ain't dead kiddo. You're lucky that Sophia always watches over your cute face." Malice finally talks and took a small bite.

"I'm sorry but… What?"

"Dumb." Symphony retorted.

"Leave him alone, he just got stabbed." Cruz enters the argument.

"Kind of ruins the moment right?" Phy asked me.

"I'm sorry yet again, but what?" fourth time to ask 'what'…

"It's natural, current seekers are usually amnesiacs." Malice says pointing her fork at me.

"So you mean you've been in my condition?"  
>The three previous seekers answered at the same time that I can barely make out what they're saying, I'm sure I heard, someone say "worse" and "about right."<p>

"Remember what I told you about the seekers?" Phy asked me.

"About them being trapped in a limit in the time and space continuum?"

"Yes." She smiled. "Well you see, every seeker that has been set to travel before, what we call "Beginning of Suffering" has been given amnesia, basically Symphie, the 2nd, Malice, Me and You have them, only Corelle and the last are set to have all their memories with them."

"But I'm the seeker after Corelle, how come I get amnesia and she doesn't?"

"Turbulence in the time and space continuum…" Symphony starts explaining but again I can't hear anything.

I knocked on my head twice to see if there is anything clogged in my ear. "Symphony that is useless, he can't hear anything." Cruz explains as he tries to bite out a thick steak from his plate.

"What do you mean I can't hear?" I say softly.

Phy pats my head twice. "Well just for the misery about it, we amnesiacs gain our memory back after we die and arrive here. But you aren't dead yet, so you can't get any hints from us." She says as she stands up and helps Cruz cut the steak from his plate.

"It's Sophia's idea to bring you here, and she didn't want any spoilers, she'll just put up something that can make us block out any important info to you." Symphony says and finishes her meal.

"So I don't get to know anything until I die? That's horrible." I say and play with leftover Mashed potato in my plate and scatter it all over.

"No, you can still investigate and know your past; you just can't get it from us." Malice says as she fills up her plate again.

"Geez, don't you get tired of eating Malice?" Symphony exclaimed in disgust.

"I happen to be different from the insecure you Symphie." Malice argues with her.

"I don't want an argument guys, do it at the court not at the table." Phy says with authority.

"Why would that be an argument?" I ask

Cruz signals me to bent a little and let him whisper something into my ear "Symphony doesn't take insults lightly, Ever since you collected Phy, everything is much peaceful here." Cruz whispers making sure Symphony didn't hear.

"What are you bad-mouthing kid!" Symphony shouts. "Don't you dare say something about…"

"Symphie!" Phy shouted making Symphony's rattling stop.

"Fine, have it your way." Symphony throws down her spoon and fork and walks out of the Dining Hall.

"Forgive her, she's a bit off." Phy explained.

"Yeah, guess so, she different from when we first met though." I remember the time I touched that pitcher in Shaowee's ehru. Symphony appeared before me, she gave me so much information that I used ever since, her dreaded story of betrayal rings to my head, _are we seekers capable of doing something horrible without knowing what we did ourselves?_

Phy chuckles nervously, "So shall we go? I see that you're done."

"But Malice ain't done yet." I reluctantly say. Malice waves her hand and tells us to leave.

"You don't wanna wait for her to finish, it takes a long time." Cruz says. "Miss Sophia normally would join us in dinner, but she's on an errand so you don't get to see Sophia in her table behavior." Cruz laughs.

"Why? What does she do?"

"She acts like Symphie, arguing and insulting." Phy says simply. "Even to the point where they throw their plates at each other." Cruz adds.

"Oh, so where are we headed now?" I asked, again I was hoping the answer won't come with a threat.

"You'll see…"

**Corelle's POV**

_My arm hurts. If it was dislocated, all they need is to relocate it and it won't swell… but that dumbass didn't relocate it soon enough. Now it's swelling._

_I'm such in a weak state, this isn't usual. Ever since I "died" at Dark Moon Princess's hands, and Kyiin started his journey, I can't perform as good as I did the last time. This is obnoxious, I'm not gonna stick to being some weak Elemental Master who just happens to be the fifth seeker, not now, not ever._

I kept thinking that over and over again, I said nothing to the others, I don't want to anyway. Kyiin isn't dead. He can't die unless Chon Palm did it herself, whatever may occur next, this journey is far from over.

_Or perhaps this journey would never be over._

"Corelle!" Raavi shouted, I glanced back to the blue haired asshole who called me.

"We're here." Raavi spoke, I glanced around. We did arrive back to Yong Gyoung, the overflowing red theme of the city surrounds us. But we are far from Elias, a city away to be exact, but Raavi planned to summon Symphony in this town. _I really don't think it's a good idea. But that bastard's our leader as of now. He'll do whatever he wants and he'll regret it._

"Do what you want, I'll be at the armory." I walked away from the group.

"Corelle! Meet us as Red Crop Field." Luli shouted. I nodded, she's getting better and better already.

**Kyiin's POV**

"Where are we going?"

"To Elias." Phyllis said with sadness in her voice, I wonder why.

"You're coming with me?"

"Just this one time. Let's go."

Cruz meditated a bit, and extended his hands, light came from it, a sort of ripples from the darkness we are walking to.

"This is a warp in space but in time, I can't send you directly to the part where you arrive at Elias, so when you warp you will see a couple of scenes that had happened in the past. Maybe they will help you. Goodluck" Cruz smiles softly. He does resemble Luli after all.

I stepped into the white hole that will send us to Elias supposedly, but when I opened my eyes again. I was in a completely white space. Only Phyllis was standing in front of me.

"Up and ready to go?" She said.

"How long was I out?" I whisk my eyes, and stood, then the dizziness hit me, I fell only for Phyllis to catch me. I said sorry and rubbed my head, as soon as the dizziness was out I stood and walked forward. Phyllis trailed.

At the far end of the white space, there was another hole, where a dark forest seem to grow.  
>"That's it, The Dark Forest, it connects to Elias. Let's go." Phyllis implies. I was scared so I hesitated to stepping any nearer. But she held my hand and smiled at me, her smile cooed my fear, her presence deepened my desire to move forward, <em>what is this feeling? It's totally inappropriate!<em>

I stepped into the hole, then everything was static. As Cruz said the warp will show events of the past.

It flashed several for a few seconds only, I can't seem to see or recognize all of them. But then the static stopped. _Iris was in front of me, her white flowing hair, her white linen silk, her silver bow. It was her, the person who I started this journey for. She was talking to Rowen of Belos. Then she smiled and walked away. A series of flashes after that, it stopped again. This time, everything was covered in blood. Iris was covered in it, it seems the war had broken out beside her a couple of known members of her party, Levi, Kazno, Muwen, Zoe all of them beat up and tired, before them was the traitor, Chon Palm laughing at them. She started to chant something. Then white enveloped the field. Everyone was gone. The flashes didn't have sound, but this one in particular had, it showed Chon Palm, her short beige hair, her wool clothing and her dreaded crossbow readily aimed at her opponent, a woman with brown hair curls in the front and back, a huge silver staff was in her hand, her light green tunic waved at the presence of the wind._

"_It has been done. You can't do anything now." Chon Palm laughed._

"_It's so pitiful, for a __**Heartbreaker **__like you_. _But my attention is not on you."_ The woman said. She turned toward the bloody figure which has laid in amidst the bloody plain, her white hair still glows even though it has been soaked in blood, hers and other's. "_Iris Livier, unfortunately dear, this is already the climax of your little story, If you are as pure as you say, then the one who is tainted, where is it? That's right, there exists none. Remember this Iris; they will be looking for you and at you." _The woman looked towards my direction, like she knew I was going to be watching her, its creepy and scary, but the fear ended when I saw her entire facial feature. It's Sophia!

Then flashes come and go again. First, Symphony was shown with a few of her party members, afterwards it stopped again, Symphony was alone in a blood covered field. She was crying and two hooded figures approached her. Then another series of flashes, the second was shown, it was a purple haired boy, with Symphony. It didn't have any long flashes before Malice was shown, she was in a tree covered area, and the clouds are underneath her. It continues, and she arrived at some sort of shrine and then everything was draped in blood. If Phyllis is next, I assume she was the hooded figure in the vision, all through this while I was still holding her hand as we move through the static place, She was shown in some sort of fight, no like a tournament, everyone was watching a Dragoon and Phyllis fight, she won and a crown a placed atop her hooded head, which she refuse to remove, then the clouds gather up and conjure a storm, and then everything was pitch black. Corelle was shown next at some sort of pagan ritual, she was set on fire and the light from the fire shone brightly enough to cover what happened next. I was next, I was hoping something good will come, it showed the four of us, Raavi, Corelle, Luli and me, holding hands together at the beach.

Then the next I see is grass.

**Luli's POV**

"Raavi, are you sure this is a good idea?"

"What do you mean?" Raavi places the pitcher in on the ground, and reaches for his pocket, he held a shiny crystal, I guess that's the Shard of Envy. He dropped it into the pink, flower decorated pitcher, a puff of blue smoke was emitted, and then all hell broke loose.

**Corelle's POV**

The Armory, still has the same theme as the rest of city, everything is flowing red, even everyone is wearing red. Blank Porcelain displayed on shelves, black wooden boxes pile up in a corner, a charcoal ignited fire burns through the chimney, weapons hung in every corner, every sort of them from daggers, short swords, greatswords, bows and arrows, even guitars, afterall Bards needed Guitars to fight. _Yep, this is the armory._

"Hello, Welcome! Can I help you?" The man who was blacksmithing knives said. He's supposed to be famous around here but I already forgot his name, oh well.

"Yes I was looking for a simple stack of arrows." I implied

"Arrows? We have the best quality here! But from the looks of it, you don't look like a Explorer or a Treasure Hunter who often buys those stuff." He said as he rummages through a pile of weaponry.

"Yes, I'm not, it's a gift." I say blandly. "For whom? Your boyfriend? Pretty girl like you, can have any decent guy that you like." He said and retrieves a stack of arrows.

"Teehee, No..." I chuckled, pretending to like what he said. Though it's just annoying. As soon as I got my arrows paid and packed, I head out towards the Red Crop Field.

A familiar scream. I guess I know what happened. I continue to walk towards the same direction pacing slowly, because no matter how fast I get there, there is just nothing I could do to ease the situation.

I entered the Red Crop Field. The entrance to Arcadia is near, but I walked forward still. In the Red Crop Silo plain, an expected fight has erupted. Raavi had summoned Symphony successfully. And she attacked both of them.

I sat down waiting for the fight to die out, eventually Symphony will stop.

**Luli's POV**

Raavi let go of the shard, a small puff of smoke, and then hundreds of arrows hail toward us.

It was the first time I saw Symphony, yet I already felt nostalgia as soon as her arrow started hailing down. She rushed toward us she swiped her bow on my stomach causing me to turn, she back up her stance and pull the string, she let go of the arrow which came out of nowhere, it hit me, right in the stomach I tried to turn away, but she grabbed her arrow and pulled it from the stomach, she punched me kicked me and pulled me down to the ground. Raavi tried to interfere. But Symphony was too fast for both of us; she easily maneuvered toward Raavi's back and gripped his neck flailing him up and throwing away like a plush toy.

Raavi pounced back and tried to tackle her down, she took a step to the side, tripped Raavi and retrieved a crossbow that was attached to her legs, she fired two to three shots, all of which hit, Raavi crumbled to the orange lighted field. Then he stopped moving.

"Raavi! No!" I shouted and tried to regain to my feet, as soon as I managed to, Symphony grabbed my hair and tugged on it hard plucking out a few. She dragged me to the field while laughing maniacally. Then flailed me to the ground, I stood immediately readied my guitar and took a fighting stance. I wasn't gonna let a bitch like her bully me around like an idiot.

She reached on her back, for her Bow, loaded it with six to eight arrows, and waits for my move.

_Aren't you tired of being thrown around like a weakling? I can help you to become stronger._

_Let me control you. For you are my Bard, and I am your Maestro. Together, we shall perform with outrageous sense of perfection, until the applause gave music for our souls!_

"_I do not want you. Go away!"  
>Too bad what I am is exactly you. The same but opposites.<em>

_Waggle your tail to the enemy and it's bound to attack you without consent._

Symphony fires out six arrows, I barely dodge them, she reloads again, this time she makes sprint, fires one and tumbles overhead and lands behind me kneeling and releases another. It hit my back, she jumps further backward and releases two more arrows, I dodge the first by the second hit my knee, and she sighs and bends one of her knee, extends her hand and stances to fire arrows.

"Fire All." She calmly says. Then she consecutively shot arrows at me. I shut my eyes, but felt nothing.

'_**This has been well…"**_

"Finally it's you; I was tired of bullying that kid around." Symphony talks calmly.

**Corelle's POV**

"_**Is that really how you say hello to an old friend Symphony?" Luli exclaims  
><strong>_and all this while, I just sat there not caring a bit, until now. Luli has transform into the Black Immortal again, though it is her, she was been overtaken with something to make her act this way.

It's not like I don't trust the Black Immortal to defeat Symphony, but if we kill her, she just be back and this fight isn't gonna end.

"Ha! You talk so highly of yourself; you think you can just talk to me so lowly after what you have done?" Symphony is shouting now, like all her anger was reserved just for this.

"_**I do not wish to repeat the past Symphony Alastair, its plain boredom, if you insist of settling this feud we had. Wait until the proper time comes."**_

"I'm not waiting for that long!" Symphony trusts her dagger towards her enemy, Luli evades it punches her stomach which sent her aback. She thrust and slices continuously without focus and aim; she just flails herself over her opponent.

"All I have worked for, you destroyed it, if it wasn't for you… I could have ended everything, there will be no more seekers, no more Iris, they would just be gone! But you destroyed everything!" Symphony shouts. And buries the dagger in Luli's arm, black mass came out, she deepens the cut, but Luli shows no pain. Instead Luli grabs her neck. Raises her with such strength that she tries to grapple free but to no avail.

"_**I had fun Symphony Alastair, but time for you to die permanently."**_

"_**Second Incantation, Black Runes of Space, Remove."**_

I dashed toward Luli and tackles her. She drops down and Symphony is release from a her grip, she coughs up tries to regain her breath. Luli stands and tries to restart the incantation.

"Luli stop it!" I shout holding her arm and breaking the rune.

"_**A pitiful name for a pitiful creature." **_

"Raavi help me out here!" I shouted, I know he isn't unconscious, he's just faking, because he doesn't want to join in the fight.

"Fine fine." He snorted. He approached us and draw something form his pocket. He tossed a coin in the air, my gaze and Luli followed it spin in midair. When it went down, he has already created a magic rune, a flicked it and an energy pulsed through the area, Luli was then unconscious.

"Hmpf." Symphony crosses her arms and looks away.

"I'm the arrogant one. You're supposed to be envious." I say to her.

"Why have you summoned m-."

"Medicine." Raavi responds cutting her off.

"Fine." She threw a small vial towards us. "I still don't see the context of you summoning me here. Or perhaps-" She turns her back.

"You already know." Raavi taunts. Symphony turns her face at the side and gave a smirk. Then she walks away.

"Good job genius, she attacks us and leaves, she more useless than you are."

Raavi waves the vial at my face.

**Kyiin's POV**

It hurts… Being hurdled straight to the grass at high speed at that.  
>Once I regained myself I inspected my surrounding. A dark Forest, vines growing in every inch of the remained pieces of bricks and asphalt. Dead trees and decayed leaves, cracked and dried twigs, crawling marks on the grounds snakes are present in the area. I look at Phy, she looks fine she pulls out a cloak and pulls out hood and covered her face.<br>"let's go…Kyiin…"

I followed her through the dead woods, the creeping wilderness of the forest that haunts adventurers who wander here.

As we move toward the ruined asphalt path, we came to a dead end, nothing but a mossy black streetlamp was lighted with a live fire within. I immediately glanced around, behind the dark dead pile of trees, there was a door covered with vines.  
>"Foe Mansion…" Phy said quietly. I looked at her and walked toward the door. I glanced around to see if there is anything that might catch me if I break the door. After assuring nothing will kill me, I broke the door wide open with a punch.<p>

Phy and I walk in and we found ourselves face to face with a large man or woman who has a ski-mask and carries a chainsaw, in fact there are several who looked like one another.

"Agasuras, they aren't humans. Don't be afraid, they're nothing but just rotting flesh" Phy says calmly, she pulls out two purple, multi-barreled Mermech Pistols and starts to fire them at the horde of those things.

She ran towards them making a clear path forward and I follow her, I didn't do anything, none of the creatures we past ever even got near us before Phy shot it down. I'm using only a glove and my ridiculous strength, if this don't come near me, I can't possibly fight, and I won't charge in either, I remember when I barge through enemy lines when me and Luli went to the Dragon's Lair, it didn't turn out well, so I plan to keep on a defensive play this time.

We reached an area filled with floating masked ghost-like things carries short scythes, or maybe sickles. "Specters, beware they attack in packs, I can't annihilate all of them at once. Keep your guard up."

I nodded and readied my fighting stance, we dash in through the pack of specters, she continues to fire and I eliminate anyone coming near us, by the time we were tired, all the specters are gone.  
>"They'll only Spawn again once we enter 'her' room." Phy says panting as she sat down. She removes her hood and let her green hair flow against the cold wind barging through the mansion's cracks.<p>

"Where is 'her' room?"

Phy points behind her, an empty wall. "It will come from there, but it isn't open yet. We best try to wait until it appears."

So I sat beside her, nestled against the cold by hugging my knee and began to occupy myself with the view of the mansion, the crack ceiling, the broken shards of glass, the blood against the thick, and destroyed walls, and the creaking wooden floors, then I looked closely, there was a carving on the wooden floor, 'Save the Champion of Elias'

"Save the Champion of Elias" I say softly. Phy looks at me with curiosity, "It was written here." I pointed at the wooden floor.

"The Champion of Elias, Sir Levi Arens." She says

"Sir Levi was one of the party members of Iris in her journey right?"  
>"Yes but Levi's purpose was only to kill the Dark Moon Princess. But things change, after Iris' party he went back to Elias and served the King, until he became trapped here."<p>

"Trapped here? in the Mansion?"

"Yes, he was trapped under Pandora's spell, she took his emotions as he became trapped here, no one ever came to save him ever since. Right then, his title as Champion of Elias was turned over to a new generation."

"So the title is passed from one champion to another?" I inquired and Phy laughed at my statement, then a blue whirl of light appeared behind us, the gate had opened.

We enter in, a small room, decorated in a gothic style, candle lighted chandeliers, white covered tables, a portrait of a lady behind us, with no warning Phy pushed me aside. I stumbled toward the floor, I stood up and looked at her, she was firing her guns toward the portrait.  
>"See that room? Go inside. I'll call for you when I need help now." Without hesitation I left her shooting an inanimate portrait.<p>

I enter the room, a dark filthy room, a lone grandfather clock from within, a lone figure stands beside it, I readied my stance and took a closer look.

"at last, someone managed to get here." The voice said monotonous, bland, and stressless.

"Who are you?" It said to me. "I am the sixth seeker of Iris."

"Iris? Is she still alive? Oh thank goodness, please tell me you know where she is." Though the words came out with excitement and happiness I only heard it as bland as before.

"I don't" The figure walked toward me, his face is finally revealed, blonde tangled hair, a plated mail and cap, blue eyes and a emotionless gesture. From what Phy said earlier, I knew him, Sir Levi Arens.

"Sir Levi…?" I asked, he nodded and gave a bow, but no emotion left from his face and his eyes either.

"What could you have been seeking adventurer? I doubt the King had sent you to find me."  
>"I came for Pandora's Scroll, for her Incantation."<p>

"Why would you need such a thing?"

"I need to kill the Origin of Chaos to find Iris. That's what Corelle told me."

"I see, Corelle the fifth seeker told you so, you have been in the realm of the dead. Then if you happen know the previous Champion of Elias is, tell him I'm sorry.

"Why?"

"I killed him, to gain the title of Champion of Elias, he has to be gone, so I challenged him to a duel in the middle of our mission and I killed him. He was never a guy of talks, he would nod and turn his head, we never even got to see his face, he always wear that hood that covered his face, but his was great, the greatest Champion I must say, he defeated an Army using only two Mermech Pistols and came back without a single scratch. It was a miracle that I even got to kill him, he ran straight through my sword, and died." Levi says and looks at me.

"Even if it was just envy, you shouldn't have killed him, he did not deserve to die so you can achieve that title, now you are trapped here, and forever will be." I says mercilessly, I was raged with his story of how arrogant and prideful can he be, how he treacherously acted upon his superior to only become the superior. He was doomed to stay there, I wouldn't save him, he isn't worth it, a sinful person cannot save another who is just as sinful.

"The circumstances are different now. Before they prophesized that the Champion of Elias was the only one accompany the legendary Iris. It was the big break I was waiting for, I don't want to be a worthless guard when I can do so much better."

"Even now you're not worth saving…" I say to him.

"You don't understand, the previous Champion of Elias, he was a cruel bloke and can never protect Iris. He became the Champion of Elias by defeating everyone in the tournament, but during that time all of his opponents died. He can never be the one prophesized to protect Iris, he'll destroy Iris's purpose." He wanted to shout, but I guess Pandora taking his emotions didn't really help him make a point.

"That doesn't diff…" I tried but was cut by a screaming sound from the other side of the door I came in.

"Uhhh…Kyiin! Help here?" Phy shouted, I responded immediately and left the room she told me to stay in. I saw Phy shot the portrait of a blonde haired Lady, then a white light surged from it, A Blonde Lady the one who was in the portrait appeared, she wears a blue gothic dress, a feather hat, a red shoal and carries a red cotton fan.

The objects around the room started moving. The Chandeliers started shaking the tables and chairs floated, the sword décor moved too. _Now that is troublesome_.

"Watch out the entire room is her weapon!" Phy shouts and shoots at the lady floating in midair.  
>I charged in too. The chairs and tables moved towards us and we dodge them as they crash to the other side, on a glimpse I saw the shattered wood reform back into the chair or table it once was.<p>

I charged in again, trying to punch her with my oversized gauntlets, she dodged and I hit the wall, which buried my arm, I can't take it out. She waved her hand and the Sword decors quickly dash towards me. For that split second I was about to be stabbed. Phy stepped on the swords and push them toward the ground; she rotated midair and aimed her guns launching a magical bullet which sent her back. The Lady evaded the bullet. And clasp her hands, the golden candle Chandelier fell down and Phy was held trap underneath it. Then the torch's flames lit brighter and larger, It was gonna Lady flicked her hand the flames loom out but Water surged pass it extinguishing the flame. My hand came free and I punch her in the face, she staggered and again refloated, two arrows pass and pierce her, Phy shot continuously, and the arrows made their way to their target.

The Lady held her cap and light shone through her. She then disappeared.

"Is it all worth it?" another female voice came from the darkness. Green Hair, tied at one end, wearing a flower decorated dress.

"I know that voice… it' "

"Hello Sixth Seeker." Symphony smiles. She scours on the mess the Lady made and hands me a scroll. "It's what you came for."

"I apologize I can't accompany you throughout your pathetic journey, but I'll say that I will wait for you atop Bifrost, where I died. I found her, Iris. I'm sure you will too." She started to fade.

"Wait, If you already found Iris, tell me what is it she wants from us? Why did you not accomplish what all seekers are suppose to do and why do the seekers continue to roam after you finished your quest successfully?" I shouted at her but only her smile is seen.

Levi went out of his confined room and headed for us. Phy lifts her hood and turns firing a shot to Levi's arm

* * *

><p>Edited: Posting the next chapter later. Thanks!<p>

**How much apology? Not enough..  
><strong>**Hello again.**

**I decided to cut the chapter, for reasons of being able to write..  
>i'll fill out the rest on the next chapter.<strong>

**So I here i didn't mention who the Champion of Elias is, but it's already obvious.  
>But there is more stuff needed to be revealed next.<br>As for the Golden Haired Twins, I reread that from my Chapter 5(forgot already)  
>I based that on the 3 spheres of Earth. and the 3 guardians.<strong>

**The phrase above will be expounded in the next chapter too.**

**It will be entirely connected to the next Chapter: A Smite to the Frog's Cage  
>Bye Thanks<strong>


End file.
